Love is Crazy
by Zionophy
Summary: High school questions Naruto's sexuality. And with his sex-crazy twin, Menma, as his dormmate, and an eye-catching Sasuke as his classmate, he is really perplexed. What has become of him? Menma goes a bit insane. What was love in the first place? Was he feeling it or was he lacking it? Just what? Meanwhile, Sasuke has a bucket list to finish. MenNaru SasuNaru Lemon High School!AU
1. Like We Were Never Separated

Naruto saw twins as people who looked alike and were always together, but have different mind-sets and argued twenty-four seven. He had no idea. He just based it off from some stupid cartoons, where twins didn't exactly get along.

He didn't know about his twin, but he was positive that his relationship with his never-seen-before twin would be a good one.

* * *

After the week Naruto heard the news about his parents, he waiting on the porch outside with one of his father's closest friends, Iruka. The adult gave Naruto a reassuring smile to comfort Naruto in his grief.

Naruto's red-haired mother lived with him all his life, in the country while his blonde father lived with Menma. He had an important job in the city, which was hours away from the country. Their mother also had a job in the country. They couldn't just leave their jobs to live together. They decided to have a share of the twins.

About a week ago, they decided to have a reunion for a few days. Kushina, their mother, left Naruto behind because the road connecting the two places was dangerous. Sure enough, this was proved when she finally picked the father and son up and returned. Returning, the car was slightly hit by another car and lost balance. It tumbled down on a cliff, as Kushina tried to get with Menma, his twin, being the sole survivor.

"It's okay, Naruto. Everything's gonna be okay."

Iruka, the self-proclaimed guardian of Naruto after the accident of their parents, who was now living in the house of Kushina, commended how the blonde handled the news with mastery. Death was not an easy subject, especially when it came to parents. Naruto tried to swat away some insects that were buzzing around the lightbulb. Iruka almost laughed as he tiptoed, to no avail in reaching the pests.

"Hey, at least you're meeting your twin tonight, right? He even has a gift for you."

"Yeah . . ."

The first word that Naruto said all day.

"I just hope he is nice."

"What are you talking about? Of course he's gonna be nice! If he's your brother—much more your twin—you two would go well together."

Used to the country life, Naruto wondered how his twin would treat him. Menma seemed pampered, due to his urban lifestyle. He wished that his twin wasn't one of those spoiled brats who had their parents wrapped around their little finger. He just couldn't understand why some of them saw parents as a genie, only with unlimited wishes. If he had more time with his parents, he would give them his most.

"Menma . . ." mumbled Naruto.

Here's the deal: Naruto loved ramen. He loved every single topping there. He loved the tasty blend of the noodles and all the other add-ons. One thing he couldn't stand? The menma topping. He hated the feel of menma in his mouth. Out of all the other possible things his parents named his twin, it was Menma. He was already gagging inside.

A yellow cab flashed a blinding yellow light on the dark night. Naruto covered his eyes. The rumbling of the engine must've disturbed the neighbors because some lights inside the rooms opened. Naruto saw some silhouettes.

"Oh, whaddaya know? Speak of the devil."

The car skidded to a stop in front of their house. The passenger in the back seat opened the door and walked out. His appearance left Naruto's mouth ajar from the shock of their similarities.

Menma was wearing a black coat with a fur collar. There was a thin ribbon tied, keeping the coat together. Naruto wasn't sure what was underneath that piece of clothing, but he was sure that Menma was wearing boots. Menma had the same wild hair that Naruto had, but it was black and shaggier. They also had similar birthmarks that looked like cat whiskers, but Menma's was more open. His eyes were as cerulean as Naruto's, and everything else was exactly the same.

Menma performed an act of self-dependence by taking his own bag in the trunk. He wanted to admit that he was not so independent, but he was learning. The taxi cab sped away, leaving Menma coughing from the smoke. Naruto giggled internally. He found Menma's cough rather cute.

Menma walked close to them and bowed—so did Naruto. The two brothers had a silent staring contest. Iruka had no idea what they were doing and headed to the introductions. Naruto blinked first, taking a smug smile out of Menma.

"Naruto, this is Menma—and Menma, Naruto. But I'm sure you two already know each other. My name is Iruka Umino. I'm sure you two already met before, but maybe just for a number f moments or something."

"Oh . . ." Menma mumbled. "I actually have tiny memories of Naruto. Just faint ones. I can barely get them to surface, but I do know that I have the slightest idea. But that was probably a faraway memory when we were babies. I probably have an idea on who Naruto is."

"And who is Naruto?" Iruka questioned. Menma put his hand on Naruto's head, as if he was belittling him.

"He's my twin who is younger than me by a few minutes."

Iruka chuckled, while Naruto had a disgusting distaste in his mouth. The guts of his twin. Still, he wondered how Menma kept a positive façade after suffering loss from both parents. Naruto caught sight of some motions from Menma's coat. Menma rolled his eyes and pulled out a tiny orange creature. Naruto recognized it as a young black fox. It squirmed in Menma's clutches. Iruka sighed helplessly, after remembering all the experiences he had in which Naruto had pets.

"Oi, Kurama, stop it. I was about to take you out anyway."

Menma handed the cub to Naruto, whose breath was taken away when the fox's fur shifted color from black to orange. Even Menma wasn't aware of that skill. They all ooh'd in amazement. The fox purred in Naruto's arms.

"I never knew he could do that."

Menma put his hand on Kurama. It had a mix of orange and black until Menma put his hand away, reverting it to its orange color. Out of curiosity, Iruka tried to pet Kurama to see it change color, but the fox snarled at him and almost bit his finger. Iruka pulled back in terror. Menma scratched his head.

"Kurama doesn't like getting touched by anybody else but me . . . and maybe Naruto."

Naruto rocked the baby fox, drowned in his own thoughts. It was a shame that Menma remembered him, but he didn't. He wanted to just roll up to a ball and try to prevent eye contact from his twin.

"That's my gift for you . . . Naruto. I hope you like it."

"I—uh . . . love it, actually."

Naruto poked Kurama's nose. The fox was already trying to sleep. Menma thought that he'd give Naruto the fox he found months ago. He managed to save it from hunters. He didn't want Naruto to feel lonely.

"Why don't we go inside?" Iruka suggested. "Maybe you'd like to unpack already."

"O-oh! Okay . . ."

The wheels of Menma's bag skidded across the concrete to the wooden floor. When they entered, Menma judged the environment as homey. He knew that he was going to be comfortable living there.

Menma's boots clomped on the tiled floor. He took them off and slipped in into soft sandals. Naruto walked side-by-side to him. His presence made Naruto feel more alive in a way. After going through his grief for almost a week, he managed to make Naruto grin.

It was a simple house with one floor. At the very beginning was the living room that served as the kitchen and the dining room too. There was a sofa at the far middle of the room and in front was the television with a cable connection and a dusty gaming console. To their left was the counter where all the cooking was done. Behind the sofa was the table for eating. At the center right side was a hallway. There were three doors. The nearest one led to a bathroom. The next one led to Naruto's room and the last led to Iruka's room. Menma didn't bother entering Iruka's room.

"Sorry. We don't have any guest rooms. You're gonna have to share with Naruto. We already moved in a bed for you there."

"It's okay, I-Iruka-san."

Menma felt like the heaven above just saved him. Menma was afraid of being lonely. He would rather be with the worst person I the world than love alone. And even if they did had a guest room, he planned on sneaking in on Naruto's room.

Kurama perched on Naruto's head and curled to a ball to sleep. Naruto tried his best to keep his balance. Menma explained that Kurama always did that.

Menma looked at the wooden door of Naruto's room. It was littered with handwritings of "Dattebayo!" and "Believe it!" Menma wasn't much for encouraging words but he found solace in them.

Naruto's room looked like a tornado just flew by, followed by a flood. There were bags of chips and rolls of yellow paper on the floor. There was a salty stench of food in the air. But none of them were in effect to Menma.

There was a white cabinet in front of Menma, which was twice his height. There were two beds, each fit for one person. One bed, which screamed orange, was right next to the wall. Menma assumed it was Naruto's bed, considering that Naruto was wearing an orange shirt and orange pair of shorts. The other bed was separated by half a foot away from Naruto's bed. It had a black theme, to Menma's liking. It was next to a hamper for dirty clothes. There was an old air conditioner, which was exerting just enough cold air to keep the room at a chilly temperature on top of Naruto's bed. There was a nightlight in between the two beds. In between the cabinet and the bed were the windows. There was a bookshelf right next to the cabinet, with scarcely any books. Lastly, there was an electric fan on top the nightlight.

"Naruto, didn't I tell you to clean your room?"

"Eh . . . sorry."

Naruto started to walk out of his room to get a broom. Kurama jumped down and slept on Naruto's bed, almost blending in. Menma sat on his bed and opened his bag. He pulled out all of his clothes and put them in the cabinet while Naruto cleaned the room. He put some of his books in the bookshelf. He wanted to help Naruto clean, but he still had a job to do.

After finishing, Menma untied his coat and rolled it messily and threw it in the hamper. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants underneath. Color addiction: A trait that was common to both boys. Menma got a tiny bed in the bag and placed it on the bottommost layer of the bookshelf, which had no books.

Both of them sat on their respective beds and studied each other. There was a tingling feeling of excitement, seeing each other.

"So you're Menma."

"And you're Naruto."

 _Ugh, I'm so stupid!_ They both thought, _We already know that way long ago! It's not like we just met now._

"We're twins."

"I guess so."

"We look a lot alike."

"Yeah, it's crazy."

The door creaked slightly open with Iruka peeking at them. Both of them turned to Iruka simultaneously. Kurama jumped up and ran to his bed, which was at the lowest layer in the bookshelf.

"It's already late, boys. You two better go to sleep already."

They nodded and Iruka turned the lights out. They got under sheet in their own beds, still staring at each other like they were mirrored. Menma waited for a minute and then he got up and pushed his bed carefully and silently to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I just—grr—wanna sleep next to you."

"Why?"

"What's wrong with it? Spending time with my adorable twin won't hurt anybody."

Naruto held his breath and blushed. He was glad that the darkness hid his pink cheeks. He wasn't used to receiving compliments such as "adorable" from people, especially those he was just acquainted with. But Menma was his brother, so that was an exception.

"You think I'm adorable?"

"Y-yeah." Menma panted as he gave one final push to connect the beds. "You're insanely cute and adorable and I'm drop-dead handsome and hot."

Naruto giggled as Menma flexed to prove his point. Menma had what people called a playboy personality—which was unusual for a nine year old. It's the first time Naruto laughed ever since his parents died.

Menma's breath was taken away as he saw the thin smile of Naruto. He usually never tolerated any people with the same nature as Naruto. But the blonde was just so innocent, he couldn't take it. Menma would never admit it, but he was as innocent as a new-born. Menma always tried acting tough, but he was just as childish as Naruto was.

"Do you have Wi-Fi here?" asked Menma as he lied down next to Naruto. The blonde got a bit cuddly and scooted closer to Menma. The older twin wasn't much of a fan of that type of stuff, but Naruto's innocent glow comforted him.

"Yeah. We barely even use it though. Ever since . . . uh—you know."

Naruto was at a loss of words, so Menma patted his back like the responsible brother he was going to be. Naruto smiled and focused on his words. That wasn't a bad start. Their first meeting was going smoother than Naruto expected.

"I know—I know. You're still in shock over our folks' deaths, especially Mom's 'cuz you lived with her. I'm still hurt too, y'know, but you gotta let life go on. Just calm down and look at me in the eyes."

Naruto gulped and obliged. Naruto never found such intense blue in his life. His mother always said that Naruto had a soft kind of blue, but Menma's was metallic. Naruto's breathing slowed down.

Menma whipped out his phone from his pocket. It was a Samsung phone that was as big as Naruto's hand. The wallpaper was an image of Bruce Lee in action. Naruto was surprised to find Menma to have an interest in karate. He pressed the Wi-Fi icon. A dialog box appeared with several found connections. Naruto typed the password on the first one and waited for it to connect.

"Thanks."

"Y-yeah . . ."

"You have a phone, right? Or at least use Mom's phone?"

"Um . . . yeah."

Menma looked at the top right of the phone. It was mostly no bars, but had moments where it had one. So that's why he wasn't able to call Kushina's phone most of the time. The signal there was equivalent to the middle-of-nowhere. He rarely even got to video call his twin to try and know each other. And when they did have a chance for a call, they got awkward and shy around each other that they barely talked at all.

"Do you want to watch something with me?"

Menma and Naruto were trying their best to dull their pain by not bringing the subject of their parents up. Spending time together, it seemed like it actually worked. They tolerated each other as if they weren't separated at all.

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for anything. He just wanted to rest and let tomorrow pass by and by until school was there.

"Oh, I see. You're an early bird, aren't you?"

Naruto snorted. "What are you talking about? It's already ten."

Menma chuckled at his mistake and ran his hand on Naruto's silky hair. He reminisced the moments he did that to his father, Minato. He just liked the feeling of smooth, flowing hair of Minato. It seemed that Naruto not only inherited the color, but also the texture of it.

"Do you want me to turn the nightlight for you?"

Naruto shrugged and looked at the window. Moonbeams were pouring on the window, illuminating the room. He shook his head. Naruto rested his arm on Menma's side and cuddled closer.

"Keep acting like this and I'll _really_ treat you like a little bro."

Naruto puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes. Menma smiled and tried drifting off to sleep. Naruto felt a sense of incompleteness without his mother's nightly ritual. He tapped Menma's shoulder. Menma looked at him with lazy eyes.

"What is it?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed and looked away. He managed to gather the strength in his voice to overpower his embarrassment. Menma wondered why Naruto was acting rather sheepishly around him.

"Mom always . . . kissed me goodnight."

Menma processed Naruto's words. He tsked and flicked Naruto's nose, knocking him back by a few inches accidentally. Naruto clutched his stinging nose. Menma looked where he could give Naruto a kiss. His cheeks seemed the best place. He noticed that they coincidentally had the exact same kind of birthmarks, only that Naruto's whisker-like birthmarks were thinner.

 _Is Naruto . . . blushing?_ Menma stifled his laughter inside.

The pain on Naruto's nose miraculously disappeared as he felt Menma's lips peck his cheek. He touched the area where Menma had kissed him and lied down. He suddenly felt like his head was in the floating like a balloon

"Go to sleep, little bro."

"I'm not your little bro; I'm your—"

"Good niiiight~"

* * *

Naruto woke up with his hand rested on a Menma-shaped crater. He had one of those moments when he wasn't sure exactly how he slept. He wiped the nasty drool off of his mouth and noticed that there was a tiny pool of saliva on Menma's side.

 _So he drools while sleeping too, huh? We have so many things in common—it's scary._

He yawned and hopped off of the bed. Menma woke up early. Naruto assumed that Menma was using the television, judging from the noise outside.

He walked to the living room, still half-asleep. Sure enough, Menma was playing a fighting hand-to-hand combat game. Naruto personally liked those games. Those games were designed to be played in a tactical manner, but Naruto usually just recklessly mashed every button to perform a combo every time as if he was going to get lucky and drop his opponent's health to zero. He weakly sauntered to the sofa.

He lackadaisically greeted, "Good morning, Menma." He massaged his eyes and glared at the television. He registered the game to be Tekken.

"Morning, bro. Where's Iru—oomph!"

His words were cut short as Naruto felt gravity and drowsiness pull him down. He crashed on Menma's lap. Menma continued playing as if nothing happened. No distraction such as Naruto was going to stop him from the inevitable chances of his victory.

"He leaves very early for work."

"Shouldn't we have a guardian?"

"Eh. I proved him that I can handle myself the time he moved here. Mom taught me how to take care of myself."

Menma found it annoying that their conversation just died after the mention of Kushina. He paused the game and sighed. So much for trying to not dwell on the past.

Menma felt bored that he was just playing against a CPU, so he handed the other controller to Naruto.

"You can be my Player Two."

Naruto groaned as Menma picked a multiplayer match. He could see right through Menma's eyes. And Menma wasn't pleased.

"Stop whining, dork."

Naruto jumped up. The words weren't meant to be hurtful. He focused on the screen and mashed the buttons to defeat Menma. He wasn't planning on losing, but so did Menma.

Menma's character was already glowing red while Naruto's character was barely hurt at all. He growled in frustration as he tried to make a comeback. Unfortunately, Naruto delivered the final blow on him.

"GAH!"

Menma threw his hands up in the air. He glared at Naruto, who looked like he was about to fall over. He was confused. No, _they_ were confused.

What were they feeling?

It's as if they want to be better than the other.

Menma wanted to tear his hair out. The loss against Naruto made him bitter about it, but somehow, he was proud that Naruto was able to beat someone immersive to gaming. Meanwhile, Naruto felt like he could brag right in front of Menma's dumb face, but was still sorry about beating him.

"You're such an annoying twerp, Naruto."

"Heheh."

Have they really known each other for a day? They felt like they were never separated at all.


	2. Our First Kiss

**AN: I don't really know what to say. Rate and Review? Perhaps. I don't know. It's a free world. Do whatever you want.**

 **Oh and lemon appears next chapter. Just wanted y'all to know**

* * *

Menma had no idea how people work and think.

He didn't understand why people perceived him as the king of seventh grade and Naruto as just a parasite latching on to him. He admitted it; he enjoyed the attention—but it just wasn't fair for his twin. He was just thankful that Naruto wasn't insecure about his reputation. If he were, he'd beat the crap out of people and command them to treat Naruto the same as he was.

But being the pacifist person Naruto was—he wouldn't appreciate his actions.

The minutes ticked by. This twig-like teacher with a hairstyle that screamed, "I am a teacher! You will follow my every command!" and a raspy voice that sounded rougher than sandpaper was blabbering something about the kinds of volcanoes. Menma glanced at his brother, who was right next to him, listening as much as he can. Behind those determined eyes, Menma had a gut-feel that Naruto wanted to sleep. Naruto wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic student in school, but so was Menma. Somehow, Naruto had better grades than Menma. It wasn't like Naruto was an A student. He was more of a B student. Menma was a C student.

 _Come on, just ring already! I'm so hungry . . ._

He stared at the clock immensely. It's as if glaring at it made time go faster.

"Mister Menma Namikaze!"

Menma lazily looked at the teacher. It looked like there was steam coming out of her ears. He can't really blame her. He hated her and she hated him. What was he gonna do about it? Cry and yell at her that he loathed her? Maybe he'd shout at her. But cry? Not in a million years. Not for Menma Namikaze. Crying was only for Naruto, which was why he took care of his sensitive twin as much as he can. He wouldn't let anyone make Naruto cry.

"It seems that you are more interested in the clock than me."

Menma shrugged, still sitting down, with no regards for this woman.

"It's true. I wouldn't have a romantic interest on someone thinner than the minute hand of the clock."

Some of the class burst to laughter. Some shook violently as if they had a seizure from the thrown insult. The girls who were swooning over him looked at his gorgeous blue eyes and did their best to catch his interest. Unfortunately for them, Menma winked right at his twin, who smiled with all of his teeth shown. The girls who were in their row thought the wink was meant for them and almost fainted.

"You have guts for a seventh grader . . ." the teacher growled. She pulled out a thick pile of pink paper on the desk. Menma didn't care about the possible detention he was going to have. She had a smug grin on her face. Menma secretly called her "Bitch of the West" because of that creepy smile.

"If you answer my question, you'll avoid detention. If you can't, the entire class will go to detention!" She smiled sweetly at him. "It's just one question and that's it."

Ah, how he loved to piss this teacher off.

The entire class panicked. Some gave him the "Stink Eye." The girls didn't mind. They all thought that spending time with Menma Namikaze would be the best thing in the world. Naruto sighed, unsurprised. Leave it to Menma to ruin everyone's permanent records.

Before the teacher was able to ask the question, the bell rang. The entire class cheered, avoiding the punishment. The teacher barked at them to take their seats.

"THE BELL DOES NOT DISMISS YOU! I DO!" The whole class groaned and sat back down. The teacher cleared her throat, ready to ask her question.

"What is the biggest volcanic eruption ever?"

Menma's ears jolted up as he processed the question. He may not be the smartest in terms of facts and processes and stuff taught in school, but he was as clever as a fox, much to his liking on them. He stood up slowly. Naruto looked everywhere in his notes to help him, but he couldn't find any. He was sure that this wasn't taught to them.

"I do not know, ma'am."

The class erupted in complaints and cursed the teacher for the question. They were all faithful to Menma and wouldn't dare curse him. Before the teacher was able to celebrate her victory, Menma coughed, getting the attention of everyone in a second.

In a diplomatic manner, he continued, "In fact, no-one knows. You asked me on what is the biggest volcanic eruption. But there could be hundreds of bigger volcanic eruptions before the first recorded eruption because humans were still too underdeveloped to immortalize and record such events. Maybe the biggest eruption occurred when we were still cavemen. Who knows?"

The teacher was left dumbfounded while the others cheered for Menma and praised him for detecting a loophole. She gritted her teeth and asked her question one more time, specifying that the eruption should be recorded. Menma just wagged his finger.

"You said that you'd ask only one question. That is your second question, so it doesn't count. And my answer to you is: I have no idea."

Another loophole detected.

The crowed followed Menma as the teacher dismissed them with a sour face. She swore vengeance on that nasty brat. Naruto walked behind the flock of students. He tried to maneuver through the white uniforms, but he was pushed around, unable to get to his brother.

Menma noticed that Naruto wasn't next to him.

He made his way through the wave of disciples, begging him to hang out with them. He didn't reply to any of them. He thought that they were just people focusing on something irrelevant. He immediately recognized the blond and blue combination and pushed through. He grabbed Naruto's tan hand and ran away from the crowd. Their rubber shoes squeaked on the floor. They made a beeline to the cafeteria. With the doorway of the cafeteria being small, they easily passed through while the crowd was stuck. The twins heaved from the running.

"Why do you . . . _pant_ . . . have to be so popular—'ttebayo?" Naruto asked as they sat down on their special spot just for two, right at the corner. The students knew that Menma was not to be disturbed when he was with Naruto, so they kept their distance.

"I have no . . . _pant_ . . . idea."

Menma held the back of Naruto's head and bumped their foreheads together: Menma's go-to sign of affection. While looking at each other dead in the eyes, they smiled stupidly.

"It's your turn to get lunch for us today, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, not wanting to waste energy and walked to the lunch servers. He was about to order two lunch boxes, but he saw that they served their ramen that day. He walked straight to the ramen and grabbed two bowls. He filled the bowls with his favorite.

While he was doing so, he heard murmurs behind him. He recognized those voices. Those were the ones that bullied him before Menma attended to his school. They once tried bullying him, unaware of the physical capabilities of Menma. The older twin was suspended for three days, trying to defend Naruto.

"Tsk . . . Naruto Uzumaki . . . such a loser. I'd stuff him in a locker if his brother wasn't famous and didn't know karate."

"Shh! He might hear us."

"Pfft. They don't even share their surnames."

"Dude, stop! He could definitely hear us."

Naruto bit his lip. It was the same thing every day. People were talking behind his back as if he were completely oblivious. He didn't even do anything to have an issue with bullies. He just tried to not get any attention at all.

It wasn't like that before Menma came. He was always that one guy who begged for attention. He cracked so much jokes in class that he got so much detention slips for "disrupting class protocol." Now that his twin was there, he played the good-boy card. Menma paid so much attention to him that he didn't need the attention of others.

Boy, was he grateful.

He carried the ramen bowls and ignore the two. He set the bowls down on the table. Both their mouths were watering, but they didn't eat it yet without their ritual. Naruto picked off the menma and Menma picked off the naruto. They would gag once they put those in their mouths.

Menma remarked, "It's such a coincidence that I hate naruto as a topping but I have an annoying brother named Naruto."

"Same here."

"You suck, Naruto."

"You're the worst twin ever, Menma."

Menma rolled his eyes. They always had that friendly heated exchange. Menma has this weird feeling in his gut. He studied Naruto with one-hundred percent focus. Naruto noticed him. It seemed like he blew his cover.

"Do you have handball practice today, Naruto?"

"N-no . . . not exactly."

"Huh?" Menma observed Naruto even further. He was fidgeting with his fingers, tapping the nails one by one. It's a nervous tick that they both shared. Menma figured it out. It wasn't just practice.

"You have a game, don't you?"

Naruto remained silent and played with the brown soup of the ramen. He was remarked by his varsity coach that he was one of the best players to ever set foot in their academy. He thought it was just natural talent. He _was_ confident in his abilities, but then he was invited to participate in a tournament. All throughout the tournament, he did well and they were finally in the finals. They were tied against their opponent and they had one last game which would determine the champion.

"Not just any game . . . It's the final game."

They were both silent for a minute and then Menma started laughing hysterically, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Menma didn't mind them.

"You're gonna do awesome. What can go wrong?"

* * *

Menma tapped his foot impatiently on the bleachers. Naruto was nowhere to be found and their team was playing with only thirteen players. Their coach begged the referees to let them play with one less player. Fortunately, they allowed it. The game was already at the second half.

"Where at you, bro?"

He tried calling his twin with his cellphone, but to no avail.

 _It's not like Naruto to just ditch a handball game. He may be nervous pre-game but when he's at it, it's like nothing can stop him. Something must've . ._.

He overheard the opponent substitutes whisper. It was a genetic blessing to have good hearing. They were avoiding eye contact on Menma, but they were definitely watching him. He acted like he couldn't hear anything.

"Good thing we got rid of Uzumaki."

"Hope it was worth it, man."

"Of course. We didn't break in the school for nothing."

 _Fucking hell._

If there was anything that Menma hated, they were cheaters. It was ironic that he cheated off of Naruto during quizzes but at least he didn't on exams. He gritted his teeth, his legs ready for some action and fists waiting to punch someone's teeth in.

And one was about to satisfy his bloodlust.

One of the opponent players excused themselves to go to the restroom. Menma followed suit, as silent as a ninja. The others didn't notice that the young Namikaze was gone until one of them felt a send of impending doom.

"Dude."

The speaker looked back at the bleachers. His heart fell like he was in a roller coaster.

"We're so screwed."

The player who went to the restroom finished washing his hands after a quick dump. He was still unnerved by the fact that the score was tied. When he walked out of the bathroom, a Hasan grabbed him by the shirt. In front of him was the deadly gaze of Menma Namikaze. He felt his bowels return.

"You're one hell of a cunt, aren't ya?"

The player panicked as Menma squeezed his testes like a stress ball. Hiss eyes almost rolled back from the pain. He felt like a million needles punctured his body. He had to answer Menma, even though he hadn't asked anything.

"Women's bathroom! Second floor!"

"Bullshit!"

Menma squeezed even harder. The plays felt like he could pass out at any moment. Before he was able to punch the kidnapper, his anger was slowly ceased as he heard Naruto's shoes squeak on the hallway. Menma pushed the player off and welcomed Naruto in an embrace.

"You fucking made me scared, you stupid cocksucker."

Naruto rubbed his whiskers on Menma's, yet another gesture of the affection, but Naruto did it mostly. Next, Menma faced his twin and did their forehead bump, which was Menma's favorite. He felt the smooth fabric of Naruto's red and black jersey. The player escaped, clutching his balls like nothing else mattered. Menma flipped the bird at him.

"Sorry. It took some time for me to wake up and untie the ropes. They got me to inhale on a rag. Probably chloroform."

"Chloroform?! What the fuck?"

No-one was allowed to mess with Menma's brother on his watch. Those who even thought of harm in Naruto got out of their punishment traumatized.

"Y-yeah."

Naruto grabbed Menma's wrist and ran to the gym, where the match was held. Menma was impressed by Naruto's agility. Those years of handball served him well. All eyes turned to them as they burst through the doors.

"Naruto Uzumaki is back! Dattebayo!"

He glanced at the scoreboard. His team was down by two points with two minutes remaining. He ran to his coach, who was about to chastise him, but decided not to do time wouldn't be wasted. He quickly subbed for the center player, who was already sweating a bucket. The left wing past the ball to him, and bring the impulsive player he was, he shot the ball on the goal.

And out of all things that could've possibly happened, it bounce right through the defenders and hit the goal, as if they weren't even there.

The substitutes cheered along with Menma, who hopped around like a kangaroo. He looked right at the opposing team with a death glare. Naruto would've appreciated am audience or cheerleaders, but handball wasn't really that popular.

Naruto's team went back to defense as the opposing team had their throw-off. They already felt the threat of this Uzumaki on the court. They passed the ball to the center and they executed a plan of extra ball rotation. They kept a dribble-dribble-pass offense. But Naruto was just too damn good and intercepted the ball mid-air.

The whole team burst to shouts as Naruto dribbled the ball once and took two steps. The opposing players were suspicious that he was in stationary shooting form only after two steps. But the goalkeeper didn't see this and was faked as Naruto pumped the ball to the left. He took one last step and flung it to the open space, tying the game with only ten seconds left.

Menma rolled his eyes sarcastically as he saw Naruto's wild smile. He had that crazy spark in his eyes that would ignite an explosion. He knew that Naruto was going to win this game. And he was about to.

It's like he was a ghost or something. The opponents didn't even realize that Naruto stole the ball one last time and was already leaping to shoot the ball. Everything happened in slow motion.

Naruto jumped to his highest running vertical, keeping his feet off the ground as much as possible. He faked it by extending his arm straight in the air. The keeper thought he was aiming for the middle, but he threw it like a bowling ball. It bounced through the keeper's legs and hit the net.

Next thing he knew, he was the unlucky man in a massive sweaty pig pile. With the pre-Menma Naruto, he would've loved this thing. But now that Menma was around, he just seemed for the warmth of Menma's smile.

Once the pile was gone, they walked to their coach, who congratulated all of them for their hard work and dedication to the sport. He commended Naruto for his incredible lightning speed and his accuracy. He rubbed his hair bashfully, not being used to compliments. The coach still chastised him about being late.

Menma swooped in as the coach was lecturing him.

"Yo, coach—mind if I tell you something?"

The coach nodded and they walked to a corner where no-one was able to hear them. The coach knew that he should follow the wishes of not only the brother of Naruto Uzumaki, but also one of the best known karate masters.

"What is it?"

Menma explained what made Naruto late. Out of rage, the coach turned red and Menma could hear his blood boil. Menma told him to _chill out_ , which he did.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to report this to the tournament administrators. For now . . ."

The team called the coach to join in for the picture. They all had their glistening medals around their necks. The coach rushed to go behind them, being the tallest. After the picture was shot, Menma walked to Naruto, who was biting his gold medal.

"Heroes always come in late, don't they?" Menma said. He couldn't believe the amount of pride he had on his twin. It wasn't comparable.

"I really want you to shut up. Fortunately, I know how."

Out of the blue, Naruto took Menma to the locker room. It smelled of rubber and thread. Before Menma could speak, Naruto grabbed his chin and pressed his lips against Menma's. Being his first time, he didn't know such techniques, so it was just a simple lips-to-lips without any tongue or playfulness. Still, it was his first kiss. He just wanted to appreciate his victory with a bit of spice.

He twisted the back of Menma's hair. He felt his pride of being victorious burst through his mouth. He rubbed his birthmark and felt each other's cheeks. Both of their faces were rough, despite all the face-care products that Iruka forced them to use. He gave one last peck on Menma's lips.

Once he let go of Menma, who was just dazed from such a sudden move, the older twin asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What's wrong with a bro kiss?"

They were silent for a minute. It was like one of those Western duels where one dude was waiting for other one to make their first move. Menma was more impatient than Naruto, so he spoke first.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Your breath stinks."

"Not as much as yours."

"But hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Not bad for our first."


	3. Boob Signing and Body Odor

**AN: Lemon. God, was that tiring, yet so satisfying to write.**

 **And I know that Grade 10 is a bit absurd for their age, but it's fourth year high school in other schools. Students are usually 15-17 years of age, so _violation_ might be common at that age.**

 **Please R &R. Bye~**

 **(Oh and look me up on Naruto Online. You know, the game? My name is Agi. Shoot me a friend request there.)**

* * *

Ah, Grade Ten, where most people finally figured out that it was best to have what they wanted before they transition to senior high.

For example, sex.

Normally, people would've lost their virginities by tenth grade or later. But for Menma and Naruto? They lost it at ninth grade.

Not only that, they gave their virginities to each other. After all—

Incest is wincest. And twincest was wincest with twice the win.

Ever since that day, everything in Menma's mind was sex. He had banged other people after giving his virginity to Naruto, as long as they paid him loads of money—which they did because who wouldn't pass up the chance to fuck Menma Namikaze? He kept in mind to give Naruto the best he could deliver—and for free.

And he was looking for clients to fuck in his new school.

Yes, that's right.

Menma was expelled from his old school because the principal seemed to have no idea of the difference between "defending my lovely brother" and "assaulting multiple students." Damn bullies, they always get what they want.

And Naruto, being the crazy-for-Menma person he was, followed suit. It was about time, actually. The bullies were already getting worse by the day.

They applied for a school in Konohapolis, the city where Menma lived in pre-accident, because no other school in the country would accept them. Looking at Menma's past records, they were hesitant. But when Menma explained the past events in detail and with the help of a video (He may or may not have borrowed CCTV footage of him protecting Naruto. Too bad the principal in the old school just blindly believed the bullies without any evidence. How dumb could they get?), the school accepted them in.

But being in the city, they had to move and leave Iruka alone, which was fine for the three of them. They all said their goodbyes and farewells and their thank-you-for-taking-care-of-us-over-the-years statements. And with that, they had to live in a school dorm.

There were several rooms that were for one person, but Menma and Naruto decided to take a two-person room to fulfill their . . . _private desires_. After all the _violations_ they had, Naruto was just as thirsty for sex as Menma. Except he only allowed his twin to have sex him. It was funny because no-one had offered Naruto sex other than his twin.

After their orientation, the twins walked around the campus. It was still a week before classes started, so everyone was wearing whatever they wanted. Naruto was wearing an unzipped orange and black jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath, matched with orange pants. Menma was wearing his signature dark coat with a white fur collar . . . with nothing underneath to cover his chest. He was wearing black pants.

They allowed tamed pets in school. Dogs and cats were okay, but a fox? Menma had to dedicate a bunch of days to convince the faculty to allow Kurama in. They were walking the fox, which had already grown into its adult height. Menma was walking it so it was black in color.

Everywhere they went, people looked at the twins. They were sitting in the limelight. Everyone knew the profile of Menma Namikaze. Naruto Uzumaki? Not so much.

"Oh my . . . Namikaze is in our school?"

"Holy shit . . ."

People were mumbling about them everywhere they went. Naruto remarked how famous his brother was, chuckling on Menma's misery. He just sighed. The things he would do to get a kitsune mask.

One of the students ran to him. She was wearing a violet blouse that exposed her cleavage, basically shouting, "I am a slut. Fuck me hard, daddy," and a tight skirt that boasted her legs. She had these blank blue eyes that blinded them.

"OH MY GOD MENMA NAMIKAZE I WANTED TO SEE YOU OH MY GOD!"

Menma wanted to admit that he was asexual just with an insatiable lust for sex, but he didn't mention that. She gave him a marker and pointed at her bust.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka! I'm a big fan!" She offered him her hand. Menma suspected that her hand was full of dry sperm cells from all the boys she gave blowjobs to. He still reluctantly shook it. She almost fainted at the rough touch of Menma. She readied her boobs and pointed at her left tit.

"Can you, like, sign Lefty here because she's my favorite boob?" She smacked her right boob, making a magnitude ten earthquake on her breast. "Righty, why can't you be more like your sister?"

Over the years, Menma and Naruto practiced _telepathy_. They couldn't really hear each other's thoughts, but they knew each other's thoughts.

Menma gave Naruto a look that said, "Girls name their tits?"

Naruto replied back with a look that said, "Probably. Girls are weird."

Menma hesitantly signed the boob, with all of his regrets in the back of his mind. He regretted all his decisions that led him to this exact moment. He could see the valley made as he signed the soft boob. He wasn't a boob person. Not even an ass person. He preferred nothing but the welcoming sex that Naruto allowed him.

Once he was done signing, he wanted his brother to feel his pain, so he said, "This is my younger twin, Naruto."

Naruto awkwardly waved at her while Ino was dumbfounded. She had no idea of the existence of a Naruto Uzumaki. She wasn't really into Menma's twin. He wasn't hot or anything. He was actually Uke material. She handed her marker to Naruto, shaking.

"I-I guess you can sign Righty."

"Uh . . ." Naruto glared at Menma. He wanted to kill his twin so badly. "Okay . . ."

He wanted to double up and barf his breakfast as he signed Righty. Once he handed her the marker back, she _accidentally_ dropped it and it rolled behind her.

"Oopsies! Butterfingers!"

She crouched, subtly showing Menma the size of her ass. Again, Menma wanted to say he wasn't interested in those, but he didn't. She walked up to Menma as soon as she got it and pecked him on the cheek, which didn't make him flushed at all. He was immune to female (and male . . . exclusive to Naruto) sex appeal.

She danced away, bragging about her achievement. The two sighed simultaneously. She didn't even take the fox into consideration.

"Yo, little bro—"

"For the millionth time, I'm your twin."

"Yeah, yeah . . . dorm?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Room 316

That was their room.

The building had three floors. It was fortunate for them to take the last available dorm room. There were still other dorms, but they were a bit farther from the building the tenth graders were assigned to. There were a few people there, probably because they were still at home, waving bye-bye to their parents. Menma and Naruto shook the depressing thought off. They were aware that they were thinking about the same thing. There was one remedy for that.

Once they locked the doors behind them, they both enthusiastically stripped down to nothing underneath. Kurama ran to the bed that they kept there for him. Naruto's prostate was ready for some rubbing. Unfortunately, Menma had other plans.

Menma picked the left bed between the two, holding a bottle of lube. They were both big enough for the comfort of the both of them. He crashed on the mattress and opened his thighs wide. Naruto arched his eyebrow as Menma shook his buttocks, making his penis and testicles dance. Menma put his hands behind his head, showing off his armpit hair.

Naruto wasn't much of a fan for body hair, so he only shaved the hair that goes in private parts, including his armpits. Legs and arms were okay. Menma kept his body hair as much as he can. His hair in his groin was a _jungle_.

"How many times have you gone Seme on me?" Menma asked. This question always made Naruto embarrassed of himself. Naruto rubbed his arm.

"Once . . ." he mumbled.

"And what happened at that time?"

"I backed out as soon as I entered you."

"And in high school, your sexuality will be questioned. You would be confused and ask yourself if you're really straight or gay or bisexual or whatever the fuck is there. There would be hot dudes and hot chicks around that would get you aroused. That's why I tried to convert you to asexuality, but you just don't listen. So if you want to be prepared for gay sex, might as well learn how to dominate. And I'm gonna teach you that."

"How many guys have penetrated you to make me believe that you have credibility for your statements?"

Menma shrugged. "Just two guys in Grade Nine." Once he saw that Naruto wasn't conviced, Menma growled at Naruto and threw the bottle at him. "I swear; you'll love it."

Naruto stared at the bottle. He always loved the pain and pleasure of being penetrated. But topping? It wasn't exactly his style. Still, he poured a generous amount on his fingers and some n Menma's anus. He shivered from the frigid liquid.

Menma shook violently as Naruto fingered him with his index and middle finger. God, he hadn't felt like that for a long time. All he did to Naruto was just dominating him. He got bored, remaining on top for a long time.

Once Naruto hit his prostate, Menma felt higher than 420. He was seeing everything from the biggest star to a quark at the speed of light. He felt the bittersweet release of death and the rejuvenating pump of life. He let out his restrained moan. Good Kami-sama, prostates were a thing of beauty.

"Hit me one more!" Menma pleaded. Naruto rubbed his prostate and his tongue shot up from the pleasure. "I love it!"

The twins had certain skills that were related to sex. Menma was able to form complete sentences, no matter how hardcore the intercourse was, whether he was topped or was bottomed. For Naruto, he was able to walk properly after being penetrated, as if he wasn't hurt at all.

Naruto decided after some more rotations that Menma had had enough. He pulled his fingers out, making Menma groan from the sudden pull and hesitantly pushed his penis in. He felt the slippery feel of the lube, the fleshy insides of Menma, and the stretched ass hair. Those were the reasons he didn't like dominating. But he had to give it a chance. He started off nice and easy with Menma.

"Y-yeah . . . keep on doing that and then increase your tempo once you feel like it—ooh, my prostate!"

Naruto occasionally hit Menma's sweet spot. He was already having a hard time with it. After a few more thrusts, there was that sensation in Naruto's penis. A sensation of pressure building up. A sense of dread overwhelmed him. He hid it and kept on pushing further.

 _There's something off about Naruto . . ._

Menma watched Naruto, who was sweating a bucket. He kept on twitching and flinching as if there was an area in his body that needs scratching but then disappears and then it appears again then disappears. He asked what's wrong with the blonde.

"I'm coming!" he replied in a panicked voice. Menma wanted to slap himself in the face so badly.

"Already?! Since when?"

"Since thrust number fourteen!"

They were still between thrust forty and thrust fifty. Menma snarled, disappointed with his brother.

"Then just cum already, bro! You're gonna hurt yourself doing it!"

The moment Menma said that, Naruto let the floodgates open. Semen shot up to Menma's insides and hit his prostate, giving Menma so much mind-blowing joy that he felt like he was having a seizure. While Naruto was releasing his juices, he felt so vulnerable yet so in control. It felt just like a firecracker finally blowing up after shooting across the sky. Then he lost all of his power and he collapsed next to Menma. They were both panting and sweating.

"S-sorry . . ." Naruto mumbled. "I'm just not as good at topping as you are, bro. I didn't mean that you'd get mad at me . . ."

 _Uh-oh . . ._

Menma's heart raced as Naruto slowly turned to a hot mess with tears dripping down as fast as all the cum flowing out of his ass. He pulled Naruto close to him and hugged Naruto like a teddy bear. Naruto coughed on Menma's chest and kept on sobbing. Menma felt the stabbing guilt build up in his chest.

"You know . . ." Menma gripped the deflated penis of Naruto and rubbed some cum on his fingers. He let Naruto sip on his finger like a pacifier. "That wasn't really that bad. Sure, it was quick, but not bad."

Naruto looked at him with bright, hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." He did his forehead-bumped and kissed Naruto's cum-and-saliva filled lips. "Tell you what; I'll never force you to top me again, okay? You can stay at the bottom for as long as you want."

Naruto nested himself in Menma's clutches, sniffling through the tears. And because of that sniffling, he caught a sour odor from Menma. He glared at Menma with steely eyes. Menma gulped.

"Did you use deodorant today?"

"Uh . . ." Menma scratched his head, revealing a bushy underarm. Naruto caught a whiff of it.

Naruto's face wrinkled all over like a bitter gourd. He pushed his twin off of the bed, disgusted with Menma's hygiene. Once the naked Menma got up, he took Naruto by his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Naruto flailed in Menma's clutches, but Menma used his muscle to keep Naruto in check.

He put Naruto down on the shower area and closed the curtains. Menma turned the steamy shower on, refreshing the both of them with warm water. The cold semen that collected on their bodies flowed along with the water.

"You are so annoying, Naruto."

"It's not my fault that your body odor makes me throw up!" Naruto argued.

Their conversation just trailed off from there. Naruto giggled uncontrollably when Menma washed his anus. He described the image as "someone begging to be penetrated." Menma rolled his eyes and slapped a generous amount of shampoo on Naruto's blonde hair. Menma massaged Naruto's head, making him purr. He got out of the trance as soon as he realized what Menma was doing.

"Bro, I'm not a little kid—'tebbayo."

"Sure you are . . ."

Menma's penis was _aching_. His last orgasm was yesterday when they put their furniture in their dorm room. He wanted to save that orgasm for Naruto. He caught Naruto off guard and pinned him on the tiled wall. Naruto released a shaky breath. Menma looked _hungry_.

"Wanna prove to me that you're a . . . _big boy_?"

Naruto gulped. God, how much he really wanted to get hurt. He was just about as horny as Menma was. The only thing about them was that Naruto was able to control his desires. Menma was an unstoppable tornado who will rage through every person he wanted to screw.

"Y-yes . . ." Naruto weakly mumbled.

Menma's expression loosened up. He licked the birthmarks of Naruto. Somehow, even if it had no proof on their anatomy, their birthmarks were extremely sensitive that a touch purposed for something sexual was a closer step to a holy orgasm. All of Naruto's energy was drained away as he felt the bumpy piece of flesh slide through his whiskers.

"Bro."

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

Naruto complied with his twin's orders and rested his head on the wall. Menma's mouth watered as he stared down at Naruto's butt cheeks. He collected a handful of hot water and used it as a substitute for lube. Naruto almost shot up as the heat stabbed his ass. He tiptoed as thick hot fingers entered his tight ass. After endless mind-blowing scissoring motions, Menma thrust his humongous member in.

Pain and pleasure travelled across Naruto's body.

"AAAGGH! TOO DEEP!"

In fact, it was _way_ too deep. Menma knew he was basically resting his penis on Naruto's prostate. But that was all according to his plan.

"That's the point, idiot. We're trying something new today."

Of course. Menma and his crazy imagination. No wonder he had the most deceptive karate style, according to his karate teacher. He made sure to lock Naruto in his arms to keep him from escaping. Naruto wasn't even planning to.

"W-what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

He realized that Menma wasn't even humping on him. He was just still. Menma grabbed the soap. Naruto was curious of his actions. He cleaned both of their bodies, still not disconnecting Naruto from his penis.

 _Why isn't he saying anything?_

Once they've complete everything in the shower, Menma dried themselves and tied the towel around both of their waists. It was big enough for them.

Naruto questioned, with Menma still penetrating Naruto, "What now?"

"Follow whatever I say." Menma cleared his throat and commanded, "Step out of the bath with your right foot."

"With my . . . okay."

Naruto felt the friction as Menma mimicked his actions in synch. Naruto grunted after each step they took to exit the bathroom. They walked to their wardrobe, with Naruto dripping with sweat. Menma took out his black karate belt and tied it around his mouth. He made sure to tie it as tight and secure as possible. The taste of the belt was dry and . . . _salty_? Probably from the collected sweat. Still, Naruto couldn't think straight due to Menma's penis basically lying on his prostate.

"This is gonna be a bit difficult . . ."

Naruto held on to the wall as Menma jumped and tied his legs around Naruto's waist and wrapped his arms on Naruto's chest. He carried the weight of Menma's struggling to keep his balance.

"You'll be fine. I just wanna let you know that I really, _really_ care about you. A fact about me; when I was a kid, I wanted to be a cowboy."

Naruto knew that Menma made that last sentence up. He bent over with Menma holding on to his belt. Menma was basically holding on to dear life with his ass high up in the air. Naruto wailed helplessly as the belt pulled his mouth back.

"If you're getting hurt by either the belt or the sex, just shake your head like some crazy metalhead—understood?"

Menma didn't even wait for thumbs-up. He just started thrusting and thrusting with all of the force he could muster, pushing his groin forward repeatedly. He wanted to cry out that he was in pain, but he was a nasty masochistic uke. He _lived_ for the pain.

The infernal rubbing on his anus made him kneel. No problem for Menma. He was still a cowboy. And Naruto would have a much easier experience without the belt pulling too much. Still, it was still useful so people wouldn't hear them. Menma rested his body on Naruto's.

"Now, would you be my royal steed and go around while I fuck you hard?"

Naruto carried the weight, using his hands and knees to crawl around the room, with Menma lifted a few inches off the ground. As he was crawling around like a soldier in battle, Menma kept on thrusting as if that was all he had ever known. Naruto's prostate was hit countless of times that Naruto could've died happy at that moment. Menma kissed all of the exposed parts of Naruto's face. Waves of joy surged through Naruto's sturdy-turned-fragile vessel.

"Naruto, nothing makes me happier than seeing you hurt in sex."

Menma grabbed Little Naruto and pumped it at an insane rate. Vibrations rang all over Naruto's crotch as he felt like ejaculating.

There was something about how Menma does it. It's all that lust for sex that made him so irresistible. That drive to touch another person made him like a magnet to Naruto. If other people offered Naruto sex, he wouldn't have accepted it because no-one was better than Menma.

Naruto moaned through the belt as he poured a nice amount of ectoplasm on Menma's cupped hand. He felt like a cow, giving a farmer his milk. Menma thirstily downed the produce, not a bit disgusted that it came from Naruto's sexual organs. He licked the remainder. Naruto looked at Menma and whimpered. Menma understood Naruto and untied the belt.

 _What a sweet little thing . . ._

Menma clasped his sticky hand on Naruto's mouth. Naruto passionately lapped on the cum like a dog. He kept his canine imitation and looked at Menma, with eyes that asked for more and his tongue dripping with the mixture of white and transparent fluids.

"Don't worry. You're gonna make us—oop, I'm coming!"

Menma thrust some more, finally busting his nut. He sighed with relief as Naruto's anus filled with the slippery liquid. If there was anything that Naruto loved more than releasing his own cum—it was feeling a penis, shooting its cum in his tight asshole.

"Can you still go on, Naruto?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. I love you so much Naruto."

That was a difficult statement for Menma to say. He was asexual. He always reminded Naruto that he loved him more than anything in the world, but he was sure as hell that he wasn't _in love_ with Naruto. He just hoped that Naruto didn't get the wrong idea.

Well, in love with Menma or not, he would've still loved him as much. He wouldn't love Naruto romantically, but he'll still continue to love him as his little twin. He'll still fuck Naruto as much. Nothing would change except for how Naruto saw him.

Hump after hump, Menma had three orgasms—or so he thought. He lost track. Naruto was sweaty from the simultaneous crawling and fucking, that the whole floor was slippery with his sweat. Being a hundred times more sensitive than Menma, he came so many times that he felt his dick was drained. He crashed to the floor, with Menma still riding him.

Menma commanded, "Once I get my member out, you keep your hole closed as tight as you can."

"I got it."

And so he did. There were disgusting sounds that sounded like massaging a raw chicken when he pulled Little Menma out. Naruto complied and held in all the cum inside his anus. It was difficult, with his ass overloaded with fluids. Menma picked up the orange bowl of Kurama.

He mumbled to the fox, which tilted his head, confused by what Menma was doing. "Sorry, Kurama—we're gonna have to use your bowl. I promise to get you extra berries and rabbit meat by tomorrow."

Kurama quietly rolled around into a ball of black fur. Menma wasn't sure if Kurama was happy or not because the fox wasn't much for emotion. Still, if Kurama had human speech abilities, he would've told Menma to get two pounds of rabbit meat. Those were his favorite.

Menma told Naruto to sit on the bowl. He put it under Naruto's anus and the younger twin loosened his anus, relieved that he was finally letting go of that much fluids. The liquid slowly burst through his ass, some of it trailing to the side. Once Naruto felt that his anus was empty, he pulled it out and saw that the cum was made into a milliliter-thick sheet. He licked his lips wolfishly. Before he could lick on the white liquid, Menma sat next to him.

"It'd be selfish of you to drink all of that by yourself. Share that with your twin, bro."

Oh, how typical of Menma. Narcissistic to the point of drinking his own cum. Naruto knew that Menma kept about two containers, full of frozen cum in the freezer. They were filled with sperm of different generations. Menma revealed to Naruto once that he would continue adding to that and drink a shit ton of it with Naruto, without even thinking of impregnating someone with that freezing semen He thought it was a shame that Naruto didn't want to contribute his produce. There was a wine glass somewhere for that occasion, but Menma kept it somewhere in secret.

Naruto disregarded Menma and started licking the bowl savagely, wanting that salty and sweet semen more than any type of beverage. Menma growled, displeased with his head-start and joined in.

Oh Kami-sama above, what were they doing?

Keeping his dog imitation, Naruto pushed Menma's head away and barked at him. He slurped the rest of the liquid and downed it in one gulped. Dark clouds hovered over Menma, who wanted his drink back.

"Aaaaah . . . no-one makes semen better than you, Menma."

"Tsk . . . you're annoying as ever."

Naruto chuckled and grabbed ahold of Menma's head. He had that look every time he was aroused.

"I'll share some of it with you."

Naruto shut his eyes and quickly connected his lips to the cracked lips of Menma. The taste and smell of bleach was in there. Naruto rested his tongue in between their teeth. Menma closed his eyes and slid his tongue on Naruto's, tasting his own cum with the mix of Naruto's saliva. He let his tongue cave in deeper and it explored everywhere in his mouth, making sure to get every last bit of his semen. While he was licking the insides of Naruto's mouth, Menma made a little prayer.

 _Mom, Dad . . . please forgive me and Naruto for this. You know, sex is not a sin if both parties are under a consensus. I swear that not gonna take this to another level, like become porn stars or something and have our own erotica movie. God, it'll probably be named_ Uzumakicest _. Shit, that's fucking weird. Don't worry. We're not gonna take this to another level. Love the both of you. Bye._

He expected a voice from the heavens, but fortunately, he didn't. He let go of Naruto.

"You're, like, the best brother ever because you let me have sex with you." Naruto chuckled as Menma bumped their foreheads. "And no matter how many times I penetrate you, you still continue on."

Naruto argued, "No— _you're_ the best brother ever because I'd never lose my virginity if I never had a horny-as-fuck twin like you. I'd probably die without ever penetrating anyone."

Fatigue caught up to the both of them. The bed seemed so tempting. Menma's eyes turned heavy and Naruto yawned. They nodded in agreement and went under the sheets, still naked. Menma kept Naruto close to him, with their penises hitting each other, like swords. Comfort spread on Naruto's senses as he felt the warm clutches of Menma. He was getting drowsier and drowsier, but he managed the energy to catch a whiff of Menma's armpit. He stifled his cough in his throat.

"Menma, you still smell like shit."

"Really?" Menma sniffed his underarm. He had to admit; it smelled like rotten eggs mixed with a fart bomb kept inside a fish market. He almost gagged. "Shit. I'll go take a shower then."

"No!" Naruto hugged Menma, keeping him from walking away. Menma smiled as his brother smelled it some more, trying to adjust his nose to the horrible odor. He read it somewhere that noses don't work when people go to sleep. Plus, the smell would be like a knockout drug for him anyway. He moved in closer to a smiling Menma until their noses touched.

"Armpit smell or no armpit smell, I still want you next to me."


	4. Conflicted (As Fuck)

**AN: Kigen Dawn: You win a prize for making the most accurate description of Naruto and Menma. Kinky fuckers. I couldn't possibly think of anything more accurate than that.**

 **Please R &R. I appreciate it hella lot. Reviews and criticism accepted.**

 **Love you guys and gals. No homo (I think). Bye~**

 **(And did any of you send me a friend request on Naruto Online? That is super awesome if so.)**

* * *

Menma's eyes were bleeding, burning, and frozen all over.

He lost track of the time he spent on playing Persona 3 on his PS3. He couldn't remember the last time he blinked. Was that thirty minutes ago? Fuck, he can't recall. He had to finish the game no matter what. He was just so glad that he got the game that he performed a celebratory rape on Naruto the night he got it. It was rape until Naruto realized that he was satisfied with Menma's penis inside him and just let his body submit to his elder twin.

Fuck, he'll do that anytime.

To accommodate the hot spring weather, Menma was wearing a white tank top with camo shorts, while Naruto was wearing a loose shirt and boxers. Without sleeves, Naruto could see some of Menma's armpit hair sneak out.

Since the night Menma bought the game, all he ever did was play non-stop. Naruto growled in frustration and walked in between the television and his addicted brother. Menma simply adjusted his vision by moving to the side.

Naruto growled and said, "Notice me, you cunt."

No response. He just wanted to smack Menma straight to the whiskers. The sounds of battle and dying shadows just played on.

A sour scent hit Naruto's nostrils. He shook his head violently. He was sure that Menma still hadn't taken a bath.

"I can smell your body odor from here."

There was still no form of reaction from Menma. He just continued playing the game like a zombie. Naruto had to snap Menma out of it.

"I'm getting ramen and you're not having any."

Menma just blinked lackadaisically and continued playing the game. He was stressing Naruto out. That's all he had ever done. School was going to start in a few days.

There was only one thing he knew that could get his Menma back. He couldn't believe he was about to say it. He had to pull out the big guns.

"You won't have sex with me for a whole month if you don't get your hands off of that game."

Menma's eyes widened, showing a little evidence of life. He paused the game and coughed. He held his arm up and smelled his bushy underarm. He immediately regretted his actions and made a beeline to the bathroom. Naruto sighed.

 _Thank goodness that got him back._

Menma's head popped back up with a face, not amused. He glared at Naruto nonchalantly. Naruto was resting his head on his hand.

"You owe me sex, twice every day until school starts. Got it, brat?"

Naruto shrugged. "You don't see me complaining, faggot."

"You're the faggot."

As Menma closed the door, Naruto reminded, "Don't forget to use the deodorant!"

Naruto got an angry growl as a reply. Typical Menma. He didn't want to waste his energy on such small things like wearing deodorant. It used up too much time and effort. Why would he bother on such an insignificant thing?

 _God, maybe his I-don't-give-a-fuck personality makes him popular._

Naruto wanted to drift off to sleep, but as he was trying to lose himself in the land of dreams, an interrupting knock on the door disturbed him. Naruto didn't bother opening it.

"Message from the school board."

A piece of paper slipped under the door. Kurama jumped down from Menma's messy bed. It looked like a tornado just passed by the bed.

 _Reminder: You're always the more responsible one—because even though you're lazy, at least you try to clean your place. Well . . ._

Naruto looked under his bed and found tons of food wrappers under there. There was a yogurt cup with its spilled contents and cookie crumbs. Naruto compared it on Menma's bed, which was messy on top and under. Was that pubic hair under Menma's bed? Gross.

 _Emphasis on "try."_

Kurama ran to Naruto with his teeth sinking through the thin paper. Naruto took the message and patted Kurama's head. The fox jumped on Naruto's back, making him wince a little. Kurama curled to a ball and slept.

"Pre-schoolyear schedule . . . Today is the start of club signing . . . huh. Tomorrow at night, students who live in the dorms are going to have a get-to-know-you party. The next two days are free days 'cuz school would start." He nudged Kurama. He jumped off of Naruto's back. Naruto got up and looked at the wardrobe. Good thing he had already taken a bath before Menma. He didn't have to spend more time to take a bath showered filled with Menma's hair, scattered everywhere.

"What should I . . . Menma!"

In a louder tone, Menma replied, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

 _Geez, no need to be pissed._

"We're going out and scout for clubs!" Naruto waited a few seconds to get an answer from Menma. He just heard a stressed sigh from the bathroom.

"Do I really have to wear deodorant?"

"Yes."

"FUCK!"

"Yeah. I love you too, Menma."

Naruto decided to wear a gray shirt over a green sweater and khaki shorts. He knew Menma would take hours to get the effort to pick his clothes, so Naruto just threw the same clothes on Menma's bed, with a reversed color pallet on the sweater and shirt.

He heard a squeaking sound in the bathroom, followed by the complete stop of the rushing of water and then he heard spraying. Naruto sighed with relief as Menma stepped out of the bathroom. Menma had a habit that after he dried his whole body, instead of draping the towel on his waist, he wrapped it on his hair, leaving his naked glory in display. Naruto never complained, anyway. He didn't even want to in the first place. Menma had that sour look on his face.

"You finally used the deodorant."

"Shut up."

"Aww . . ." Naruto embraced Menma from behind as he was wearing his boxers. The droplets of water were absorbed in Naruto's clothes. Menma could feel Naruto's heartbeat. It kept a slow and steady beat. "Is my twin having a moody day?"

Menma growled and shook Naruto off—but Naruto just held on tighter. Menma knew he can't escape that, so he just answered Naruto's question with straightforward honesty.

"Yes, because a) You made me stop playing my game and b) You made me use deodorant. You know it always gags me when I spray it."

"Then we're getting sticks! Easily solved."

"Yeah, yeah . . ."

Menma patted Naruto's head, which made Naruto pout. He did _not_ like to be treated like a kid, especially not by someone who looks like him. Just because Menma was born earlier by a few minutes didn't mean that he was supposed to take the role of the older brother. It made him feel undermined around Menma.

But damn—as Menma started to rub Naruto's head, his power was drained under the sink. Gurgling noises resonated in Naruto's throat. The determination to fight back was nowhere to be found. Menma nuzzled his nose on Naruto's. The blond groggily blink and weakly placed his hand on Menma's head. He started shifting his hand back and forth.

"What are you . . . errm . . ." Menma's eyes twitched as the soft touches stimulated a euphoria-like state. He purred quietly as they petted each other. If that wasn't heaven, Menma had no idea what heaven was then.

"Can we do this forever, Naruto?"

"Yeah . . ."

Their bliss was interrupted by Kurama, who jumped down and nudged their ankles with the flyer in his mouth. Menma was the first to snap. He blushed in shame that he had a close game with Naruto. Any more of that, he would've rolled around like a dog or cat and purr all day. He shook Naruto violently, who was taking his time to get out of the trance. Naruto coughed on Menma's face. Menma wiped his face while Naruto apologized.

"We should go, li'l bro."

Naruto squinted his eyes.

"I'm _not_ your little brother."

Oh, Menma Namikaze—No matter how many times he teased his twin, Naruto just can't get enough of him.

* * *

The sun was unforgiving that morning. Naruto could see the heat radiate off the sidewalk. It was a good thing the university plaza had several trees for shade. The club representatives and promoters were parched. They begged for water or any form of refreshment. Menma looked like he wasn't bothered by the heat—probably because he almost always went out with his large coat.

Naruto was disappointed that there wasn't a handball club. He knew the university he was in had a handball varsity team though. Fortunately, there were over fifty choices that might catch his fancy. He'd just join that when the opportunity comes up. Meanwhile, Menma was torn in choosing either the gaming club or the karate dojo.

"What do you think, bro? Games or karate?"

Naruto shrugged. The only thing there that he was familiar with was Menma's obsession with gaming.

"You could get bored in karate club. They could all be weaker than you."

Menma puffed a strand of hair that fell on his peripheral vision. "Same thing in the gaming club. I'd probably be better than all of them. Observing period starts tomorrow anyways. We'll just decide later."

Menma couldn't help but notice all of the people whispering about him. He may be more famous than Naruto, but he wasn't as socially-adapt as Naruto. His younger twin was the friendlier one, even though Naruto didn't have many friends. Menma wasn't exactly the one to know what to say and what not to say with other people. The only person he felt comfortable talking to was Naruto, but with a few exceptions . . .

A smile stretched across Menma's face as he watched a tall raven walk to them. His eyes were as black as his fallen hair, with skin so fair and an expression so stoic. The student was shuffling towards them with hands in his pocket. A red and white fan was patched on the pocket of his buttoned shirt. Menma waved at him, and the boy quickly noticed.

"Oi, Sasuke! Long time no see!"

Sasuke kept his expression unchanged. He walked towards the twins and greeted Menma, his face as calm as ever. Menma punched Sasuke's shoulder as a greeting, which shocked tons of stalking fangirls. They didn't appreciate that their angel was gravely damaged by someone definitely not as handsome as Sasuke of the Uchiha.

He said, "It's been a long time too, Menma."

He glanced at the look-alike of Menma. He studied Naruto as quick as he could. He made his conclusion that Naruto was a class-A loser. It surprised him to see the twin of Menma looking so weak and fragile.

"So this is the twin Uncle Minato talked about, huh?" Menma nodded proudly, patting Naruto at the back. Sasuke bit his lip. He just recalled that their parents were deceased. "Sorry for bring Uncle up."

"It's okay, man!"

The names of their parents were more of a cherished memory with a dull pain behind it for them. They usually winced when someone mentioned their parents, but overtime, they didn't seem to mind.

Why was Sasuke staring at him with such intent? Sweat beaded on Naruto's forehead.

 _Two can play that game._

Naruto stared back at Sasuke with his electric blue eyes. It seemed like a ritual for Naruto to stare at people he would be acquainted with. It was the same thing he did when Menma moved in with him. Sasuke didn't know he was in a staring contest, so he unconsciously blinked, giving Naruto a sense of accomplishment.

"Yo. Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Sasuke extended his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto immediately shook it. Once he felt his hand, Naruto mentally scrunched his face as he felt the delicate skin cells.

 _How much lotion does this guy use?_

Menma slung his arm on Naruto's shoulder and put his face next to him, as they let go of each other's hands. Menma had that stupid and wide smile on his face that he and Naruto shared. But it was mostly borrowed from Naruto because before they lived together, Menma barely smiled.

"Doesn't he look like a cuter version of me?"

Sasuke gasped and his eyes narrowed. What an odd statement. His opinion was that they just looked alike. He would admit that Menma was handsome, but cute was a quite off. Still, he nodded his head in response.

"Yeah, cute," he lied nonchalantly.

Naruto scoffed at Sasuke. He seemed like the I-don't-care-about-you type of person. He didn't like those kinds of people, unless it was Menma. He loved Menma more than anything that he doesn't care about what Menma says and does.

"Hey, bro, what's with the look?" Menma snatched Sasuke by the neck and reeled them in closer. "The two of my favorite guys in the world should get along!"

Naruto sighed. _It's usually me who jokes around with people. Guess our roles are kinda reversed with Sasuke_

Once Menma let go of them, Naruto folded his arms on his chest. "I thought I was your only favorite person in the world," Naruto spat with unintended jealousy. He was furiously flushed that he looked like a tomato to Sasuke.

 _Mmm . . . tomatoes . . ._

Menma rubbed the back of his head. Oh, how he adored his blond brother. Petty things like envy made him unbearable for Menma. He just wanted to hold Naruto like an orange teddy bear. He wouldn't mind the occasional call for release.

It was funny. Naruto made him start the day on a bad note. Somehow, it was still Naruto who turned that around and made it turn a whole one-hundred-eighty.

"You're really acting like a little bro to me. Are you sure you don't want me to give you the big bro treatment?"

Sasuke's glare pointed daggers at Menma as soon as he said "big bro." An image of someone who looked like him resonated in his mindscape. Damn that Itachi. He was trouble for Sasuke, even if he wasn't around. He planned to leave before things got out of hand.

"Hey, Menma, I really want to rest. I heard we're in the same dorm, yeah? The one next to a parking lot?"

Menma recalled his dorm. He didn't really notice there was a parking lot next to it. Fortunately, Naruto nodded. Sasuke set off on his own after greeting the twins goodbye.

They continued to look for clubs. There was a thought that lingered in Naruto's mind that made him space out every once in a while. Menma thought it was just the hot weather that made him zone out. But really, it was Menma's past statement.

 _Two of his . . . favorite guys . . ._

He gritted his teeth. He wasn't in denial and openly admitted that he was jealous. They looked so _close_. Menma even told Naruto that Sasuke was his best friend when he lived in Konohapolis. How dare Sasuke steal Menma away from his clutches? For all he knew, Menma was his and he was Menma's.

But there was another feeling that made his brain fry with confusion. The moment he looked into Sasuke's beautiful eyes . . .

 _No, they can't be beautiful._

It was as if he could sink in to those eyes. He wanted to touch Sasuke's over-the-top smooth hand one more time, just for the hell of it. That stoic and uncaring face made him . . .

 _No, he's anything_ but _my type. He looks like a horrible person! I like people like my . . ._

He took a long look on Menma while he was trailing behind him. He felt warm all over his body—and he was sure that wasn't from the weather. Menma grabbed his hand as they maneuvered through the students seeking a fitting club. He and Menma had the same tan and rough hands. Menma had that reserved personality when he was around with people, but he showed his wild side only to Naruto.

Did that mean Naruto was special to Menma?

But Naruto already knew that Menma treated Naruto differently, in comparison to other people. Menma already told him countless times. He was the dragon and Naruto was the treasure, and vice-versa.

But he treasured Menma . . . differently. As a brother, yes—but was there something more to that?

Naruto was reeled back to reality as his twin's hand touched his groin. He realized that he had a boner after all those thoughts. He blushed as Menma laughed hysterically.

"What's there to get hard for, bro?"

Menma was completely oblivious. He didn't know anything. In fact, even if he did realize that there was something he should be aware about, he wouldn't have wanted to know. Naruto just realized that they were turning back to the dorm. Menma was too tired to keep on exploring.

"I'm gonna look at the dorm list to find Sasuke's room and I'll hang out with him. Wanna come with?"

"Uh . . ."

There it was again. He felt envious. But he wasn't sure who he was jealous to. Was it Menma or . . .

 _No, I can't be jealous that Menma's hanging out with Sasuke! Menma is just his best friend, that's all!_ He felt conflicted. _But Sasuke is also Menma's best friend . . ._

"I'll just head back to our room."

Menma sighed. He hoped to introduce his brother more to his best friend. They parted ways as Menma headed to the counter where the list was and as Naruto rushed back to his room.

After all of those thoughts, there was an itch in Naruto's crotch. He banged the door shut and kept it locked. He instantly dove under the sheets and pulled down his shorts and started masturbating furiously.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck . . ._

Every pump made him want to go more, but this time, his sensitivity didn't seem to work. Ten minutes have already passed and his penis was swollen red and sore. He looked at Menma's phone. A lightbulb flashed off his head.

 _Menma downloads lots of porn in his phone. Maybe that'll help._

He reached for the onyx phone. The lock-screen was a picture of his black belt. He swiped to open his phone. He gasped as he looked at the wallpaper. It was a picture of them about a year ago. Their faces were next to each other and Naruto was at the left and Menma was at the right. Both of them were winking and doing the peace sign. Naruto stared at Menma's side, taking in every detail he could see.

He shifted across the bed. His brother was such a nice image. Moderate but strong physique. A thin smile that meant so many things to Naruto. Blue eyes and black hair to fall in love with. He was perfect to say the least.

And oh God, his penis started to feel _right_ , as Naruto was looking at Menma. It grew more excited the more he stared at Menma's image.

 _Damn it, damn it, SHIT!_

Naruto couldn't believe this. He started masturbating to Menma's picture. He stopped at nothing just to ejaculate. Instead of feeling pained because his penis was swollen, it felt divine.

Menma was locked in his mind. That was all he could think about. He chanted his twin's name in his mind. Why was the simple thought of Menma turning him hard? Before he knew it, he was reaching his climax.

White liquid splattered all over the blanket as Naruto voiced a moan, muted by the blanket. He felt alive more than ever. He stared at Menma's picture, meeting his pixelated blue gaze as if it were a mirror.

With his joy, he felt pain. It didn't help that Menma was asexual. He looked at his filthy hands. Those hands just pumped on his penis, which was excited by the image of Menma. Why was he turned on by his twin?

It didn't make any sense.

Or maybe it did.

Naruto punched himself in the forehead. Of course, after all these years, he finally clarified his feelings.

After all, one would definitely develop feelings for another person if one had sex countless of intercourse with said person.

It was simple as that.

Why did he ignore such an obvious emotion before? Naruto slapped himself.

 _Oh yeah, he's asexual._


	5. The Schoolyear Starts!

**AN: Well, that's long. Please review or something. Criticizing would be nice.**

* * *

Class 10-B

The twins slid the door open to meet their class. Naruto looked at their list before that. The name of their teacher looked rather familiar to him.

 _Kakashi Hatake . . . weird._

They saw a silver-and-spiky haired teacher with only his forehead and the pair of eyes exposed. The lower part of their sensei's face was covered by the masking of his clothes. He wore blue long sleeves, blue pants, and boots.

A distant memory flashed back to Naruto. He quickly pointed at Kakashi with a comical face.

 _What's this idiot doing?_ Menma thought.

"You! You look like my doll!"

Kakashi nonchalantly tilted his head, feigning confusion. Of course he remembered the time he gave Naruto that doll when he was babysitting with his closest friends, Obito and Rin. But the two twins weren't able to, but they were sure that they had an idea on who their teacher was.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

"Minato-sama!" A black-haired teen shouted to the phone. He was carrying a bawling three-year-old blonde. "Naruto can't stop crying that there's a monster under his bed! He's starting to scare off Menma too!"

Menma rolled himself like sushi in his red blanket and shivered in fear and confusion. He swore he saw something tumble in the dark. He saw Naruto's dripping tears and felt like he could cry with him.

"Obito, don't panic! You're making them feel worse!" Obito heard Kushina in the background.

 _Damn—why did they decide to go on a little romantic trip? Weren't they full of responsibilities with these kids? But maybe they just needed a break._ Obito thought.

Naruto flailed and kicked in his arms, almost making him lose his clutch on the child. Rin rushed to open the door with two bottles of milk in hand. Obito hastily put those in the boys' mouths, but they just rejected the milk. Menma hid the bottle in the blanket and kept lookout on monsters, while Naruto threw the bottle across the room.

"What are we gonna do, Rin?!"

"Kakashi!" Rin screamed. Instantly, Kakashi calmly entered the room. He looked as if he didn't care, which pissed off Obito. Rin wasn't exactly sure how Kakashi would help. Obito handed Naruto to Kakashi and went to the bed and comforted the spooked Menma.

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with children. Leave it to three-year-olds for having a wild imagination. He glared at the child blankly.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Spooky monster!"

The blonde tried to climb onto Kakashi's head to get away from the floor as much as possible. Kakashi just let him stay there, clueless on what to do. Rin was talking on the phone to their parents to at least get a clue on babysitting, while Obito was repeatedly getting hit with Menma's bottle because he looked like an "ugly poopycake."

"Get down, Naruto." Kakashi wasn't making an effort on putting Naruto down. Still, with the sternness of his voice, Naruto stopped quaking and climbed down on his hands. Rin was dumbfounded. Obito stared at Kakashi, his mouth hanging. Kakashi set Naruto down next to Menma. The blonde joined his brother in the blanket wrap. They found solace in the bored teenager.

"Ah . . . ah . . . S-sorry . . . Is m-monster gone?" Naruto asked after both the kids calmed down. Menma nibbled on the fabric.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, the monster is gone. Go to sleep."

Menma looked at Naruto with big eyes. He was still scared of the invisible monster lurking around. There was still a hint of doubt in Naruto's heart. They squirmed to the pillows and opened the blanket.

"Don't leave us . . ." Menma pleaded. He hated being scared. It made him feel uncomfortable and weak. Obito nodded and sat on a chair. Rin sat on the bed while Kakashi remained standing. He handed Naruto his fallen bottle. The twins immediately chugged down their milk. It had a great effect on them. They were already asleep halfway through the bottle. The continued drinking unconsciously even after the bottle was empty.

"They're so cute," Rin mumbled. "They're cuter than new-born kids. Don't you agree, Obito-kun?"

Obito blushed furiously. He thanked the darkness for hiding his red face.

 _I wanna have new-born kids with you, Rin,_ he pondered. He had already planned everything out. He was going to ask her out sometime that year, and then they'd start dating. He'll remain faithful and marry her—and she'll surely agree. They're going to have kids together and watch them grow up and they'll die together.

"Yeah . . ."

Kakashi sighed and walked to the door. Before he could open it, the twins were already awake with frowns pasted on their faces.

"D-don't leave . . ." Naruto whimpered. Menma covered his eyes with his long and shaggy hair. They believed that monsters were going to appear once he left.

"Oh, uhm . . ." Kakashi scratched his hair. These kids were hopeless. "I'll stay." Smiles grew on the twins and they went back to sleep, snoring in synch.

Obito remarked, "Never knew kids had a thing on you, Kakashi-teme."

"Hn."

A lightbulb flashed on Rin's head. She called their parents and asked them where the embroidery set was. It was hidden in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. She pasted the best image of Kakashi in her mind, opened the weak blue nightlight and got to work.

"Hm?" Obito looked over what his crush was doing. "Whatcha making, Rin?

She answered, "Since the kids like Kakashi so much, I'll make them a doll that looks like him!"

The room fell silent as the constant noises of the materials took over. Seeing how slowly, yet precisely she was progressing, Obito wondered if she kept a doll that looked like he. He didn't doubt it. They were close friends after all. And pretty soon, he'd turn "close friends" to "soulmates."

Kakashi didn't mind being the muse of Rin's artistic breakthrough. He just didn't care about anything at all. He glanced at the twins. Menma's drool was dripping like an almost-closed faucet and it slithered towards Naruto's nose. As if it were for revenge, Naruto's spit was lubricating the smooth baby-skin of Menma's neck. They reminded him of their father. It seemed it was in the Namikaze genes to drool while sleeping.

 _Like father, like son, I guess._

* * *

Minato carried the twins in his strong arms and kissed the both of them. He missed his kids over the days he spent with Kushina in one of the other countries. His wife hugged the caretakers so tight that Obito felt his spine crack.

"Thank you so much for taking care of our kids, guys!" She pumped her fist in the air with pride. "I knew you could do it—dattebane!"

Rin walked towards the two boys, who were snuggled in their father's arms, with a box big enough that it reached u to their necks. Naruto's smile reached his ears as he climbed down his father's arms and shook the box violently. There wasn't much audibility in it, but he heard a few ruffles.

Menma was as excited as Naruto, but he approached it in a calmer manner. Menma asked his father to carry him down, and Minato complied. He walked to the box and gave it a tiny knock. He didn't wait for Naruto, who was basically tingling with anticipation, and he neatly ripped the wrapper open. A brown box replaced the white wrapper. Naruto's arms dove inside the box. He felt something soft inside and he pulled the object out.

Both of them gasped in amazement from the accuracy of the presentation of Kakashi. The way his hair was orientated to his left and how his bored eyes stared at them. He looked pretty much a chibi version of the Kakashi they know.

"Waaah!" Naruto said, "He looks like Mister Oldyface!"

"Oldyface?" The name escaped everyone's throats. The twins nodded.

Menma answered, "Yeah. 'Cause he has funny white hair."

A pang of insecurity hit Kakashi in the head. He turned away from the other people and he sighed with hints of depression. He had to blame his hair on his father. Rin scratched her head with a sorry smile.

"It's okay, Kakashi-kun."

As Rin comforted her comrade, Obito bounced to the twins and crouched. He ruffled their thick hair. Even though he had a hard time with them, it was going to be a lie if he said he didn't like babysitting them.

"Even though you guys got me to lose a few strands of hair due to stress, you're still cool. Ya know—Rin made a doll of Mister Oldyface so he can scare away ugly monsters away. Make sure to take good care of it."

"Then," Naruto mumbled, "Why isn't it scaring you away?"

It was only a matter of seconds until Rin took the responsibility of assuring Obito that he wasn't ugly, along with comforting Kakashi with his hair problem. These kids were just tiny packages of trouble and joy.

Rin told Kushina that they were about to go already. She nodded.

"Kids, time to say bye to them!"

"Aww!" Both of them groaned. They wanted to spend more time with them. Still, the twins waved them goodbye as they exited the house. Kakashi didn't look back, while Obito and Rin were waving at them.

"Gosh," Rin exclaimed, "I wonder when we can babysit them."

"Eh," the Uchiha said, "Probably not that long. Their parents are pretty busy, especially with Minato-sama being a pro football coach in the nearby school here and with Kushina-san owning a restaurant."

Kakashi continued, "Kushina-san brings the kids to her restaurant, I think. It's a pretty dangerous environment, if you think about it."

A thought clouded Kakashi's mind while his other companions were talking about where to go to next. He didn't like it. Or did he? He wasn't sure.

 _Yeah . . . probably not that long till we babysit them again._

* * *

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

"Uh . . ." Kakashi deadpanned. He didn't want to embarrass himself and both of the twins, so he tried to steer them away from the topic Naruto was getting into. He told the twins to introduce themselves to the class.

Naruto looked at Menma, trying to get him to remember Kakashi. Menma gave him a glare that said, "Stop wasting time, idiot." Naruto sighed and pointed at himself proudly.

"Yosh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki—dattebayo!"

Menma scribbled down both of their names, not showing any evidence of caring about anyone else in the classroom. He possessed blank and bored eyes.

"Menma Namikaze. Glad to meet all of you." He lied through his teeth. He already wanted the schoolyear to end. But that was just him. He just attended school so he could be with his brother.

A lot of the girls in the class were having their so-called "girl boners." They all bit their lips as they could see through the white uniform. They could just barely make out his tough muscles. He didn't have abs or anything, but he was sure to win in a competition about strength. Meanwhile, they thought of the Uzumaki as someone who seemed too mild and annoying for their type.

He was probably still a virgin. The girls chose to ignore him.

Some of the girls were extremely confused. There was this hot hunk of Namikaze in front of them, and there was this mysterious Uchiha sitting with them. Sasuke had a peaceful and silent aura around him. It lured lots of the lustful females.

Kakashi sighed, putting down his copy of an issue of Make-Out Paradise. Menma arched his eyebrow at the yellow book. He heard rumors that this teacher had a reputation for reading porn in class and in public places. It seemed he was correct.

"Why don't you two talk about yourselves for a bit? We still have more than enough time until your next subject."

"Uh—okay . . ." Menma mumbled. He really didn't want to reveal any information about him. He believed it should be earned by people, not forced by a teacher. He'd just give the most on-the-surface info about them.

"Well," Menma revealed, "I think you guys should realize by now that since we look a lot alike—"

"We're twins!" Naruto finished with a bright smile.

Kakashi was intently listening. Their surnames gave him a sudden stab of depression. He could see the resemblance of the both of them to their father—mostly Naruto. They both had their physical attributes. He saw Kushina in Naruto, both having noisy natures, and Minato in Menma, with their collected natures.

He sure missed their parents. He wouldn't be surprised if Rin and Obito felt the same.

 _Rin would be glad to hear this once she gets back from her volunteer missions in Africa. Guess I'd call that knucklehead later and tell him what's up. He's been ridiculously busy with handling Akatsuki Corps. It'd probably be nice if he took a break and visited the twins sooner or later._

"Alright, we got that done," Kakashi announced. "Now, who would want a bit of story time with my little Icha Icha?"

* * *

"I'm not coming if Naruto doesn't come with us."

That's been the motif of Menma for the past years. Many groups invited him to go hang out, usually the most popular group in school. But all of them were hesitant with Naruto. He just seemed a bit . . . _off_. Like he probably won't fit in with them. But still, if they wanted Menma with them, they had to follow his conditions.

And Menma was smarter than he looked like. He was aware that these people just wanted him in. So to avoid future conflict, he tended to reject most of them. But sometimes, he just really needed a breather.

Menma felt his thin fabric school ribbon tighten as some random group asked him in to "go chill" somewhere in a pizza parlor. He didn't like how the first day of school was turning out. Naruto sighed as Menma negotiated with them to bring Naruto with him. The group reluctantly accepted.

Naruto sighed as Menma looked at him, apologetically. He knew Naruto couldn't stand getting worried if he was out for a long time. He knew that these guys were going to keep him around longer than they should. He recognized their spokesperson as Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was pretty popular in their batch due to his class clown personality and his enthusiasm for dogs.

"Sorry, bro . . ."

Menma bumped his forehead on Naruto. His younger twin tried to prevent eye contact, but he just couldn't. His twin's eyes were just precious azures.

"It'll just be a walk to a pizza place. Nothing special. I heard that the resto has great gelato too. We'll share one—deal?"

Naruto did his best to hide his excitement. He really just wanted to spend some relax time before the stress of school hit him. He nodded and they looked over at the group. They were offering Sasuke to go. He had a bored look that wanted them to leave him in his peace. They didn't quite catch what he wanted to say. So Sasuke just gave him a direct answer.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke announced with finality. The group just remained dead silent. Menma gulped. It was rather typical of Sasuke to turn an invitation down. Sasuke didn't accept any more word from them by treading away from them back to the dorm.

Naruto asked, "Is Sasuke really like that?"

Menma nodded. "We're kinda similar, in a way. Famous, yet anti-social. I'm just not as anti-social as he is."

That caught Naruto's interest. He could use it to get to know more about Sasuke, because he wanted to—

 _No! Sasuke is just gonna steal Menma away from you! He's. Just. Someone. Random._

Kiba sighed in defeat. He may not have gotten the Uchiha, but at least he got Shikamaru to come with them, along with a few girls, namely Tenten-a student from an older batch who hangs out with the younger batch sometimes-and Hinata. The purple-haired girl wasn't exactly the best choice, since she was known to be the most socially awkward girl in the batch, but for Kiba, she was a gold mine. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been checking her out since third grade. Overtime, they developed a close relationship with each other. But that didn't satisfy Kiba. He wanted something more than that. He didn't believe that childhood friends wouldn't work out.

Menma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned his anti-social mode on and wore his red headphones. He received full bliss as an electronic song blocked out the outside noise. He didn't necessarily like that genre. He didn't even have a preference at all. He just wanted either songs that were actually rich and full of meaning to him, or songs that made him sink into his consciousness.

He loosened his ribbon and unbuttoned his uniform, revealing a tank top with clear evidence of a physique anyone can fall in love with. He swore he saw a phone flash right at him. Naruto laughed at how hard it was for other people to amuse Menma. So far, according to what Menma always told him, Naruto was the only one to get him to smile often.

But then, there was Sasuke, who made him feel welcome before Naruto.

 _Scratch that. You're more important to Menma that anyone else—dattebayo._

Still, Naruto couldn't speak with conviction. He still had his doubts. He just shrugged it off and let Menma trail behind him as they head outside the school premises. Kiba was watching the twins. He was questioning Menma's reputation.

 _What the hell is this guy famous for? He doesn't even talk. He's probably just famous 'cuz he's a womanizer or something. And his twin—God, he looks so awkward! Probably even more awkward than Hinata here . . ._

He glanced at the Hyuga. She had these gorgeous pale eyes. Was she really that beautiful for him? The things Kiba would do to ask her out on a date. He eyed her. She eyed Naruto. Naruto eyed Menma. Menma eyed the sky.

 _Wait . . ._

Why was she glancing at them? Kiba was definitely more interesting than Naruto. She quickly took her look away as Naruto looked forward.

 _Don't tell me that she has a crush on that loser-looking blonde?!_

He'll have to dig in to the details later. For now, they just headed towards the pizza parlor.

What a life full of love and lust.

Twins _always_ had conflict.

Whether who was the most favorable among their parents, or what they should wear to distinguish themselves from each other, or who should ask out their shared crush first.

Naruto and Menma were arguing over what flavor of gelato they should pick.

Naruto, being Naruto, wanted the orange-flavored treat, while Menma wanted the strawberry one. They've been clashing their foreheads against each other—pretty much the same as how Menma shows how much he loves his twin, only exaggerated. Hinata was worried that their heads would explode at any moment, seeing how red they were.

"I'm the older twin, so you follow my orders! And my orders are: we get strawberry!"

"What the hell, man! We're still twins—so, technically, no-one is older _or_ younger!"

"You know," the gelato guy interrupted, "you can always get two flavors of the ice cream in one cup." The ice cream guy couldn't really care less anymore about the retail store, but they were keeping the customers out. The manager wouldn't want that.

"Really?" the twins both asked simultaneously. They scanned through the menu, confirming that they _can_ get a two-in-one. Menma sighed while Naruto blushed in embarrassment. The black-haired brother paid.

Had it escalated any further, Menma could've showcased some of some of his karate skills to Naruto. And it wasn't the way both of them wanted. Menma wouldn't _dare_ hurt Naruto that way. But Menma was a human—and humans were selfish people, according to his philosophy. He'd prioritize his selfishness first than Naruto. And then he'd give infinite hugs and kisses until Naruto lost his breath and faint in his arms. Menma secretly scratched his constricted testes.

Like every other male teenager with an overflowing burst of hormones, _God_ , he was horny.

He tied his white uniform around his waist. Tenten wasn't interested at how he was showing of his muscular build. Hinata wasn't interested either. It was fine. Menma didn't intend to, anyway. Except there were a couple of girls outside who _were_ interested at this fine spectacle named Menma Namikaze.

The group sat on an almost-complete circular couch, with Naruto sitting beside Shikamaru and the usual. Kiba surrounded himself with the girls. The other guys were just amazed that they were noticed by Kiba—and even invited them out!

Menma was bored with the silent air around them, while they were waiting for the pepperoni pizza. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arm around Menma. It almost alarmed the older twin. Menma was usually the one to do that. But things change.

Pretty soon, Naruto got awkward, because his neck was the one that was usually warmed—so he put his arm down and nibbled on the wooden scooper, sucking the sweet and sour flavor of orange and strawberry. Menma chuckled and copied Naruto's gesture, making sure his arm wasn't too tight or too loose.

 _Shit_ , Kiba thought, as he witnessed the twins bonding silently, _they're so tight._ Kiba was bored, so he broke the ice.

"So," he initiated, "you two guys are . . . twins, right?"

"Hmm?" Menma said, "Oh, yeah, we're twins. Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to assure myself that you guys really are twins. Because . . . y'know, your surname is Namikaze while Naruto's surname is Uzumaki. Just don't get it, man."

Naruto had always dreaded this question. He looked at Menma to explain for them. Menma coughed and decided to give Kiba what he wanted.

"See, me and Naruto, we were pretty separated for a long time."

Hinata made sure to listen intently for future purposes. It caught everyone's attention. Even Shikamaru was discreetly paying attention—and he was known for being lazy.

"We were split a few months before we hit four, I think? Yeah—so Naruto lived with Mom and I lived with Dad."

"Wait," Tenten interrupted, "so did your parents get a divorce or something?"

"What?" Menma found the question humorous. His parents would never do that. "Nah. We used to live in the country before said separation. Mom just had a job in the country while Dad got offered a big one here in Konohapolis. It was a struggle for Mom to take care of the both of us while still work and it was a hassle for Dad to move back and forth, country to city and back, so Dad had to move with me here to split the stress."

It was fortunate for Shikamaru to be the smartest one out of all of them. He'd known about the two twins. He knew that both of them were orphans and were raised by someone named Iruka. He informed the group beforehand about their parent situation.

Naruto continued, putting the cup down on the table, "It was a lonely five years for me. I ran around, pranking people like I was a pigeon and they were people who I was about to take a dump on." Naruto managed to extract a giggle from Hinata. He subtly smiled at her, taking her breath away. "This is usually one of the moments when I'd say, 'Then Menma came to my life.' It's pretty cliché and it sounds like one of those things a husband would say when he's talking about how he met his wife. But yeah, then Menma moved back in."

It was a surprise for Naruto that these people haven't asked them about their parents. Well, he didn't feel like talking about his parents anyway. It was a dull pain. Present, but still dull and blunt.

"I'd be lying if I say that Menma isn't a pain in the ass." Menma rolled his eyes, smugly smiling with a thin grin.

"You're a pain in my ass too—you know that, Naruto."

"Please." Naruto placed his index in front of Menma's lips. Menma pursed his lips and smirked. "Don't disturb me while I deliver my public dispatch about my sweet and lovable, yet asshole of a brother, who claims to be superior than I am, just because he was birthed a few minutes earlier than I was. Do you understand me?"

What was Menma going to do with this stupid blonde? He sipped on the remaining contents of the gelato cup. He found the taste of orange deleterious.

"As I was saying—he may be a huge and irremovable pain in the ass, but I'd gladly take this pain in the ass anytime, as long as I can be with him."

The group was silenced by Naruto. Hinata blushed at how dedicated Naruto was for Menma. Menma rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He smiled at how they perceived each other. What did he ever do to deserve a brother like Naruto?

Apparently, he had to make Naruto feel at home and loved with just the two of them.

"Don't go patronizing me like I'm your guardian angel or something."

"But you are!"

Kiba was amazed at how these two were well-bonded. He knew that he and his partner, Akamaru were close, but these two were even more. Hinata wondered how she can get Neji to have a nice bond like they had. Shikamaru and Tenten were just there, taking their share of pizza as the waiter delivered it to them.

Menma took a nibble on the cheesy pizza. Naruto, being taught by his mother on food, wanted to complain how the cheese easily slid off the dough. But what was his profession on the culinary arts? He basically lived off of cup ramen.

Speaking of culinary arts, he wondered how the mother of Karin Uzumaki was handling the restaurant. He used to visit there often. He heard rumors that Karin's mother got sick, and his relative was now handling the restaurant.

 _I wonder if she's still falling for random boys._

"Hey." Menma's voice reeled him back to reality. "You're spacing out. Stay with me, man."

Naruto blinked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru called. The blonde turned to the Nara. "What were you talking about a while ago? The doll thingy?"

Naruto tried his best remembering how he got that doll. He already knew who Kakashi was. He even remembered a girl named Rin and a guy who was obviously crushing on her, named Obito. But he wasn't exactly sure how he got that doll. Naruto just shrugged, with Menma copying him.

"Got no clue how we got it," Menma answered. "But as far as I remember—" Menma glanced at Naruto slyly. He recalled all the nights when Naruto was squeezing the doll and kissing it, mumbling something about the person he loved the most—his own twin. He flicked Naruto's forehead playfully.

"It was pretty much his sex toy when we were kids."

As the group cackled while Menma narrated the embarrassing things he did with the doll, Naruto bashfully finished his food. Dreams that matched up to what Menma was saying resurfaced in his mind. He held his breath as fractions of such dreams flooded back to his mind. In real life, his _playmate_ may have been the Kakashi doll, but in his dreamscape, he played with his own twin.


	6. Bribery and Blackmail

**AN: That took longer than I expected. I edited it so many times that I lost count. And it's probably still as bad as I have written it in the first draft.**

 **I tried to keep the smut as average in length as possible. It could've been longer, but it was only a BJ.**

 **aka-chan: You would get a small taste of SasuNaru in this chapter. It's just subtle SasuNaru. Don't get too excited. They'll start interacting with each other next chapter. I swear.**

 **Hope you guys and gals like this chapter! Criticism and compliments are equally helpful. Reviews get me motivated! (Even though I'm already motivated at the simple thought of SasuNaru and MenNaru.)**

 **Oh yes, I forgot to mention that in Naruto Online, my server is Server 451: Virtual Wealth. Again, my name is Agi!**

* * *

Menma and Naruto crashed on their respective beds, with a creak as they bounced. They were just _tired_. An afternoon studying in the library sapped their energy as fast as a drain. Kurama bounced on Menma's back, licking his face. The fox was asking for food again.

"Hey," Naruto called, "I have blueberries." Kurama turned to Naruto and jumped to his bed. The blonde sat up and revealed luscious berries in his pocket. After Kurama sniffed on the food, he chomped on the fruits as quick as he can. Once he finished, Naruto squinted his eyes and stroked Kurama's long ears softly, turning some of the dark fur to a light orange. Kurama purred.

"You're such a good boy," Naruto mumbled.

The twins still had no idea how Kurama was able to change his fur color—but it's not like it was deemed relevant. It was awesome, to say the least. There were so many mysteries in this world. They would like to study it, if they had the chance, but why waste time on stressing out on Kurama's ability in changing fur color? It's not like it was relevant or anything.

The fox turned away from Naruto and rested on his black bed in the corner of the room.

"I hate studying," said Menma out of the blue.

Naruto was sure that Menma just needed something to relieve him from the stress. It's been a long introductory week. There were twitches on Menma's eye. That meant he wanted to have intercourse. Except Naruto wasn't feeling it at the moment.

"You wanna sleep?" Naruto asked.

Menma shook his head. "Nah. I'm bored and tired, but I always prioritize my boredom first."

Naruto kneeled on the bed and opened his window, allowing fresh burst of cool air rush in the room, mixing with the weak ventilation of the air conditioner. The wind smelled of freshly cut grass. Naruto inhaled as much as he can, tasting the sweet breeze.

He beamed, "Don't you just wanna take a walk outside?"

"Hn. I don't care."

Naruto growled. Menma's stoicism annoyed him. Their rough hands touched each other, as Naruto pulled his brother as hard as he can to the closet. Menma was being dragged on the wooden floor, not showing signs of resistance.

"Don't be such a killjoy, man!"

The signature coat of Menma took flight and landed on the bed. Naruto slipped in his mesh shirt and his orange and black jacket. Menma got up and threw his uniform to the basket, leaving no fabric of clothes to cover him. He showed off his strong body to Naruto, making his twin blush. Naruto licked his teeth.

 _Why do I love you this much and in_ that _way? It's taboo to take my affections to this level . . ._

Naruto's hand covered his erection, but then he didn't see the point in it, knowing that Menma didn't care about other people's erections.

* * *

Both of them were silent as they strolled. The neatly cut grass tickled Naruto's exposed ankles. He was walking rather feverishly. Menma gazed forward, with no cares about where they were going.

Naruto was deep in his thoughts. Out of all the people he could have been in love, it was his twin. It was taboo! Sex could've been alright, but intimate feelings were far from alright. Why was love so cruel to him? It took him days and tons of comfort from his brother to assure him that it was fine to be gay—or at least bisexual—but incestuous homosexual romance was out of question.

He wished he could be like Menma. Asexual and free from the painful chains of romance.

He needed Menma's help. The temptation to learn how to stop feeling the need to love was too great. But that certain trait—that feeling—was the one who made Naruto who he was. Letting go of that would result to the creation of roads he wouldn't dare cross.

"Are you serious?" Menma snapped as Naruto asked for his help. "Look . . ." Menma pinched the bridge of his nose with irritation. "I appreciate that you finally get the perks of lacking the need to love, but . . . it's just not _you_. I mean . . . who do you even like?"

Naruto was confused with his preference for a long time. He found girls pretty and found boys charming. He had his fantasies with both sexes, but more on boys. And to specify it, there was only one fantasy that was also a reality.

He rarely checked girls out. He _did_ remember that he got his eye on one of the students his father's friend. Her name was Konan. But she was _way_ older than Naruto. He dismissed it as just a petty admiration.

And Menma was as confused as Naruto was.

Menma continued, "I get that you're into guys and some girls, but that's nothing really to be ashamed off. You are into boys more than girls as far as I know . . ." Menma rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You've been actually doing pretty well with your acceptance of orientation . . ."

"It's not that!"

 _Damn!_ Naruto almost bled when he bit his lip. He and his open mouth. Menma arched his eyebrow at him. That was an unusual response. Knowing Naruto, he would try and explain himself rather than deny something so quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Menma questioned. "So you're saying you're fine with being gay?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly. They had a vow of candor to each other. No way was he going to lie.

Except sometimes, the truth could deal more problems than lying.

"Then what's the problem?"

Naruto flushed as he prevented eye contact. He didn't want to lie. But keeping something secret wasn't lying. Stalling wasn't lying. Confusion wasn't lying. He just had to keep his secret affection to himself.

He offered, "Let's play a game . . ."

"A game?"

Menma liked games. He savored the fun from those. What he liked the most was when he beat someone. And whatever this game was, he was going to beat Naruto. He already had a blaze of determination in his eyes.

"Yeah. You have a whole week to get my secret out of me. If you don't get it out, forget about this conversation. Forget that I asked for help. But if you do manage to make me spill my beans . . . I'll explain myself and it's gonna be up to you if you wanna help me or not. But really . . . I recommend that you do not help once you already know."

Inside, Naruto was begging Menma to help him. Once Menma knew that Naruto had taboo feelings for him, he wanted his twin to assist him in his matters. To help him with how he felt. He wanted Menma to _help_ him by getting in a relationship with each other.

 _Love . . . what have I ever done to you to feel such sin and lust?_

* * *

Sasuke shuffled across his room with twitching eyes. He barely even got a wink of nice beauty sleep since the club scouting day, because of one stubborn person in his pounding head and beating heart.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The brother of his best friend was _annoying_. That adjective was unhealthy for the prodigy's head. He was boisterous and energetic. Eccentric, in other words. He had the loudest voice in the whole class.

Other than that, he was half-witted. He's gotten _so_ many mistakes since the schoolyear started. He wasn't able to answer at least _one_ of Miss Kurenai's quadratic in Math class. He couldn't blame him; it was hard for lots of people. But it was still basic to his eyes.

But still, Naruto was a kind, generous, and sincere person. He witness the blonde split his lunch with that pink-haired fangirl. Sasuke wasn't a fool. The set-up of Sakura Haruno was well-crafted. Sakura pretended to forget her lunch and then ask Naruto for food so she can get Menma's attention and make him jealous that Naruto was scoring instead of him. But for all Sasuke knew, Menma probably didn't know the existence of a Haruno in the class.

With those traits, Sasuke replayed the words in his head over and over until he had migraines. He felt a tight and squeezing pain between his thighs.

"Not again . . ."

Sasuke was a straightforward person. Yes, Naruto was a pesky. Yes, Naruto was a tiny ray of sunshine. Yes, Naruto was irksome. Yes, Naruto had a heart of gold. Yes, Naruto made everyone lose their sanity. Yes, Naruto was a rare bird.

Sweet Jesus above.

Naruto was worthwhile.

The simplest wisp of thought about Naruto was sufficient to make the lustful Uchiha lose control of himself. He allowed a tiny burst of his watery infatuation to dampen his gray polka-dot boxers. He grunted from the satisfaction.

It wasn't just the personality that Sasuke liked about Naruto. His azure blue eyes. They were blessed with so much cobalt that Sasuke wanted to dive in and swim on the clearest body of water, unharmed by any chemicals. His blonde was like the healthful wheat under a beautiful, sunny day, with no sign of precipitation. It was just golden crops all over. He wanted to taste Naruto's skin, seeing how perfectly brown his skin was. It was khaki brown, like in uniforms in other schools. He figured that Naruto's skin must've tasted better than the richest and finest chocolates in Belgium.

Before he realized it, his left hand had already wandered down on his groin, touching himself with so much intimacy. A gasp escaped his throat. No way was he going to do that! It was unsanitary.

But with that, he proved himself that the he was _itching_ for Naruto.

He was ashamed of himself.

Lusting was for big losers.

He was a big loser.

Was he even? He lusted for Naruto's strong body, built over the years of handball, yet could crumble down from the simplest of touches, according to his blabbermouth twin. He wanted to tickle Naruto all the way up until he was blue and passed out.

But he also loved Naruto's personality. It complemented his perfectly. Naruto was a perfect fit to his puzzle. Naruto was the lost half that was split by the gods.

Sasuke may not have looked like it, but he knew he could be the dominant one. He could tame Naruto like how Menma tamed Naruto and vice-versa. He wanted to take care of Naruto, because the blonde was just a gentle giant—even though Sasuke was taller than the blonde by a few inches.

He just had to learn how to deliver his love to someone.

He glanced outside the window. Couples and random groups were venturing the campus grounds. Homosexual couples were a scarcity. It bothered the Uchiha. There was a possibility that most of the school was bigoted.

Did he care if they were bigots or not?

Definitely.

No matter how stoic Sasuke was—he was still apprehensive for the worst. What if the school made fun of him because he was trying to win Naruto's affections? And other than that, there was still the protective twin he had to get past through.

As far as Sasuke had observed, Naruto was made to serve Menma. In exchange for that, Menma dedicated himself to his twin.

 _Itachi . . . I wish we developed to be as close as those two._

He opened his mini drawer next to his bed. On top of his neatly piled designer clothes was a picture of him and Itachi, poking the younger brother's forehead. It was a habit of Itachi. If anything, it annoyed Sasuke. But it grew on him quickly. He remembered that there was something on that picture that could help him with his case with Naruto.

A pang of pain resided in his abdomen as he hesitantly picked up the picture. He glared at it with blank eyes.

"I don't know where you are right now . . ." Sasuke said. All he knew about Itachi's whereabouts that seemed relevant was that he had his connections with the Akatsuki Corporation, according to Uncle Obito. He had a mission that took years of progression to complete. He had to travel across the world to succeed. That's all he knew and that's all he needed.

"But I promise to chase after you . . . once I leave this damned place."

He was tied down by his father, who ruled his clan with an iron fist. He can't move country to country to look for his brother. He looked away from that. What motivated him to look was Itachi's reminder before he left.

 _Make sure to create a bucket list for yourself before you look for me. It'll give you a sense of completion and it'll teach you to not give up and push through._

"I did as you told me, Onii-chan. Guess I'd complete it."

He flipped the photograph around and stared at the bullet points at the back. Only one point was crossed out; and that was to have an argument with his father. It was exactly after Itachi left. It was a distant memory. He couldn't remember what it was about. After that, the debates and toxic just kept coming back and forth. The more they fought, the more they broke apart from each other. The only members of the clan who he was comfortable with was his mother and Shisui, who acted more of a "new older brother." Sasuke wouldn't dare saying that he was a replacement brother.

Itachi rarely ever went home. He always returned on the birthday of his little brother, bringing a little gift. At least that was something.

The next thing on the list was:

 _Write a letter to the person you are in love with._

"Tsk . . ."

Sasuke never thought that he had written that. He didn't believe in romance, because it was "too troublesome," quoting Shikamaru. But the Uchiha was a clan known to wear their emotions on their sleeve, even if they deny their obvious feelings. Sasuke just had to put that to good use.

He slipped the picture under his heavenly pillows and trudged to his study table, with books neatly color-coded and other materials on top. He hit a piece of yellow paper number two pencil. He stared at the page.

 _What should I write?_

Sasuke was known to be a creative person, like his brother, but he didn't expect to have a writer's block. He twirled the pencil in frustration.

 _Maybe something simple? Or maybe a complex one? Something that doesn't beat around the bush? What?_

He was so enraged that he put too much pressure on the pen. The tip broke off and rolled to the side. Sasuke didn't care. He took a deep breath and sharpened his pen. The buzzing sound of the electric sharpener helped him focus.

 _Keep your calm, Sasuke; it's just a letter. There's no rush to it._

* * *

Menma pushed through his dorm door, grunting through the weight of fan mail. Naruto bent down to pick up the ones that slid outside their door. It was annoying, not only for Menma, but for him too. He was tasked by Menma to organize them by the value of the message. So far, no letters were worth reading.

"These letters are sure to be the death of me."

Most of them had a sticker shaped as a stick of brown bamboo, which meant it was for Menma. Some of them had the sender written on the front. Some were anonymous.

They piled the letters on top of Menma's bed. Kurama picked up the ones that fell. Naruto smiled and embraced their pet.

"Who's the good boy?" Kurama licked the back of Naruto's ear. "Do you wanna help us shred those letters with your strong teeth? I bet you do!" The fox climbed on the bed, using Naruto's head as a step. Naruto sat beside it and finger-brushed its thin tail.

Kurama was fond of the two. It felt like it was supposed to be the pet of the twins. On the other hand, Kurama hated everybody else—especially those fangirls (and fanboys) who sent them letters when they were gone.

Menma repeated, "Useless," for each letter he flung like a boomerang. "Hey Naruto, you know what else is useless?"

"Uh . . ." Naruto tapped his chin. "Using cum as anal lube?"

"Yeah, that's pretty—hey! That's not the answer. The answer is: keeping your secret. That's useless. Why don't you tell me what you have inside your head so we can assess the problem at hand?"

"No."

Menma groaned. He had to use bribery and seduction if he wanted to get Naruto to talk. He stalked on his prey. Naruto gulped as the scent of Menma hit his nose. His erection made a protrusion through his pants.

"Poor brother . . . already hard at such a fast rate." He tickled the long rod with his pinky, making Naruto squeamish. Naruto gripped on the sides of the bed as he felt a wet tongue massage his crotch.

"You're golden to have a twin who is skilled at making these nasty boners disappear. Your twin wants to give his _best_ service to you, with only your little secret as its cost. What do you say, bro? Are you up for it?"

"What's in it for me . . . i-if I say 'no'?"

"Ah, excellent question." Menma sat on Naruto's thighs, having Naruto bear with his weight. Naruto flinched. "See, your twin is also as hard as you are. I know you like giving head as much as receiving head." Menma ran his fingers through Naruto's flushed cheeks. Doing so, he continuously hit their dicks against each other. Naruto wanted to pass out.

"But I haven't trimmed my pubes in _weeks_ now. It's already a jungle there."

Menma pecked his brother's neck. He felt Naruto's galloping heart. He chuckled and reached for his brother. Naruto's hair was neatly trimmed, allowing only a few inches of fiery yellow hair to grow.

"I _really_ miss getting my penis blown, because you don't want to have pubic hair for dinner. But I'll extend my patience and give you the most pleasurable blowjob that you'll ever witness, if you tell me your secret. You game, man?"

Naruto was contemplative. He loved his brother's mouth on his cock, but he didn't want to lose and reveal his secret. He frowned. Menma was a manipulative snake. He just had to swallow his pride and a few strands of curly hair.

He gently pinned Menma down and stripped him of his clothes. Menma rolled his eyes. He relaxed himself, resting his head on his palms. He didn't know which was bushier: his armpit hair or pubic hair? As disgusting as it was, he took a deep whiff of his armpits. He had to admit that they smelled badly, but the human mind was programmed to disregard anything negative they had with their own body, not others. Naruto may have found his odor "a biohazard" but he didn't mind the awful smell. He actually _adored_ indulging in the horrific smell every once in a while.

"You're the biggest loser ever, man—I swear. It's just a secret; what's so bad about it?"

"It's worse than you think it is."

"Oh, really? Doesn't matter. Just give me the best blowjob ever or I'll roundhouse you."

Naruto sighed. He stripped off his clothes, leaving his naked glory for Menma to see. He enthusiastically helped Menma remove his coat. Were there words other than "hot," "handsome," and "buff," to describe his brother's looks? He didn't care. He just wanted his brother's body more than anything else.

Incest was so much fun.

Naruto positioned himself with his mouth directly adjacent to Menma's manhood. Menma gave his brother the permission to "wolf down on him." He created a comfortable space by pushing the already-legs of Menma.

His eyes still widened after seeing his "little brother" for the hundredth time. But he still didn't like how Menma's hair was _taller_ than his actual genital. And that was saying something. He read it in an article that the longer the hair was, the fouler the scent. It wasn't lying. He wanted to puke, but giving head was tempting.

"Aww . . ." Naruto said as he wiped the slippery liquid off the head. "Why is little brother crying?" he teased.

"Tears of joy, maybe." Menma joked along. "Can you make little brother cry some more? It's cute when he does that."

"But little brother doesn't like getting bullied!"

"Or does he?"

They chuckled together. Menma rubbed his brother's blond hair.

"Give me your service, sweet twin of mine."

Naruto responded, "Anything you want, my love."

The younger twin was hungry. He didn't mind the smell anymore. He just wanted a taste—no, a full course of his brother. He wanted that long, veiny, and hard dick to be in his mouth and he wanted to suck it dry.

He gripped the base and licked it with as much saliva as he can produce. Menma moaned with all his might and kicked and thrashed.

"It's just starting; don't get too excited, bro. I'm just gonna . . . you know . . . drink you till only water is left."

Zaps travelled across Menma's body. His stoic façade? Gone. His dominant nature? _Poof_. His strong character? Maybe he left it somewhere else. He had traded it for Naruto's submissive, yet determined persona.

"Fuck!" Menma cried as Naruto cocked his head back and pushed. "No—please!"

Naruto smiled sadistically and glared at his brother. His brother's pleading expression was priceless. "Menma, don't you remember? When it comes to sexual actions, a 'no' is a 'yes' and a 'yes' is a 'more, please, dear Lord.' Don't you remember that?"

"I take it back!" Menma screamed. "You're too good at giving head! Let's do this the other way—Uwwwwuuugh!" Menma shivered as Naruto's wet tongue coated him with slimy saliva.

Menma confessed, "I never thought you'd have the—guh!—potential and determination to be seme. Fuuuuuck!"

Naruto jabbed his tongue on the opening with massive force. He sipped every last drop of the precum with no sign of relent. He yanked the pubic hair making Menma screech in agony. The pain was unbearable. But Menma dealt with it. It was the job of a uke.

"It's just temporary, bro," Naruto mumbled. "I'm just doing as you told me. Once I'm done, I'll be that cute uke you always cared for. But for now—" Naruto licked his lips and wrapped his tongue around Menma's dick. "—I'm gonna enjoy my Menma-popsicle!"

Naruto cleared all the pubic hair getting in his way and locked his lips on the crown. Fear struck Menma as he slowly made his way down to the bottom of his penis. He tried to bite his pain and pleasure in, feeling the heat of his overstretched skin. He felt like getting ripped apart from his genitalia.

Naruto let his member explore in his mouth, massaging it with his molars and taste buds. He felt the tip at the back of his throat. Menma locked his feet at Naruto's back, holding his scream in check. He reached for Menma's scrotum. Menma already had tears in his eyes.

"I can't! Stop—shit—stop! Please!"

Naruto dug his twitching fingers in the elastic piece of skin. Menma thrashed as if it was the only thing he knew how to do. Naruto pushed and pulled while tickling Menma's balls. At that point, Menma just wanted to faint and let Naruto use his body anytime.

Vibrations rang across Menma's weakened state. He clutched the sides of Naruto's head and shook it up and down. Naruto was confused, but he held on.

"I'm coming!"

Salty liquids shot inside Naruto's mouth, filling him to the brim. The older twin moaned in relief, entering infinity. Naruto made sure to collect every single ounce of cum. He closed his mouth as tight as he can and climbed on top of Menma.

Naruto smiled at Menma's flushed face. He was too tired. _Too tired_ just meant he was ready for more. Menma already knew what to do and opened his mouth. His produce leaked out. Naruto was a bird, feeding his child.

 _Why did I let my guard down? I should've had a reverse proposal. It's so humiliating to be a uke._

Menma savored his own cum. It had a decent taste of sweetness and saltiness. He finally understood why Naruto liked it so much. When Menma masturbated and drank his own cum, he just quickly gulped it down. He didn't take time to enjoy the beverage.

Naruto collapsed beside Menma, his fingertips on the buff chest of his brother, and gulped down the remaining juices. He slid his free hand under the pillows and snatched a cream blanket. He protected both of their bodies for the world to see and felt his twin tightly. He wanted Menma's warmth. He wanted it more than ever.

Menma let out a tiny squeak as Naruto's fingers brushed through his chest. He can't explain why and how he transformed into something so fragile. But other than that, he appreciated being weak and helpless every once in a while. He wouldn't mind his nerves jolting him and his mind getting blown from intercourse.

Naruto, on the other hand, bit his lip in subtrl frustration. He didn't know what go into him. Whatever happened, it was a no-no. He waited for Menma to get out of his flustered state.

"Seme requires _so much_ hard work." Naruto put his fingers up and enumerated what a seme does. "Topping the uke, giving blowjobs, nurturing the uke with a mix of sadism and fluffiness—it's so tiring—'ttebayo."

"Yeah . . . leave that job to the strong guys." Naruto chuckled and folded his legs on Menma's crotch. Menma needed a minute to recover before getting another hard-on. "Only superiors like me get to be seme. I just gave you an opportunity to have a taste of my domain, like what I did a few days ago. So that makes two chances on being seme. Unfortunately, you don't like dominating."

Naruto interrupted, "BUT—I really liked giving head." He showed his sparkly sapphires to Menma. "If you want, I'll give you a BJ anytime. Don't expect me to penetrate you though. It's fucking disgusting."

Menma sighed, blowing a horrid smell of cum enter Naruto's nose. The blonde shrugged it off. His breath should be the same.

"Thank goodness—you're back to the uke I always fucked from behind."

Naruto cuddled closer and cocooned himself in Menma's clutches. At least Menma was keeping his body shaved. He snuggled in a warm and sweaty embrace.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"You mean everything to me; you know that, right?"

Menma bumped their heads together. The tips of their noses touched. It was just a tiny fraction of skin, but Naruto felt Menma's skin all over him.

Naruto bubbled, "You are so annoying for ruining an erotic moment with something so romantic."

A chuckle escaped Naruto as Menma gagged. "No! Romance! I'm dying! I'm allergic to such cancerous shit!"

"But hey," said Naruto. "We mean a lot to each other. It's already designated for us since we're twins. You mean to me as much as I to you, really. Pro'lly even more."

The seme didn't understand what was happening. He was more than aware that he was _blushing_. Out of all the thing-blushing. He shook it off and looked into his brother's eyes. Menma hugged Naruto, reminding him on how Naruto was always his baby twin. Naruto gritted his teeth. He had broken his vow of honesty. It was just a tiny lie to save his ass, anyway.

Naruto nudged his brother at the abdomen. Menma assumed he needed intimate satiety. He would never get tired of giving Naruto his goodnight kisses. Their lips met each other, with Naruto surrendering his breath more.

Naruto reached endless bliss, tasting the mixture of semen and saliva. He slid his arms on Menma's sweaty neck. He didn't want to lose the excitement of playing with their tongues. Ever.

Anything that made Naruto happy made Menma happy. And Menma felt like the happiest person in the whole world.

"Goodnight, baka."

"Sweet dreams-'ttebayo."

Naruto made himself cozy as he was separated from Menma's naked closeness. He wanted to reach for his love.

 _So close, yet so far._

He grunted as a sharp piece of paper pierce him. He pulled out the letter angrily and cursed it. He was about to throw it away when he looked at the sticker. It was a white circle with spikes and a pink swirl inside.

"Is this . . ."

Menma glanced at the envelope. He expected it to be for himself, but apparently, his little twin finally had his own fanmail. He cheered for Naruto's level of fame.

"You're finally gonna feel the same pain I endure every day, bro! Congrats!"

"Shut up, seme fuck. It's just one."

They sat up eagerly and stared at the letter. Naruto slid his finger underneath the sticker and opened the envelope. Naruto smiled at the satisfying sound of glue ripping apart from the sticker weakly.. Inside it was a clean leaf of paper with no sign of the sender.

Naruto was caught in shock. Menma usually was bombarded by words and jumbled-up stickers and hearts and rainbows and date proposals and compliments. But inside Naruto's letter was just as minimalistic as it could've gotten. There was only one sentence written in cursive. It looked more like calligraphy for him. Naruto read it silently.

 ** _Get the fuck out of my head, dobe._**


	7. A Small Chance

**AN: I'm beat. I'll just leave this here and say, "Please R &R!" I guess that sounds right.**

 **Since the schoolyear is almost here and I'm preparing for an entrance exam so I'll try and post weekly. If I don't get to post in that duration, don't worry; I'm not dead.**

* * *

The girls flooded out of the classroom hastily, along with a more than half of the boys. Kakashi Hatake had called some of his male students to a bonding game. He invited two boys, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, from the older batch. The two were moderated by his self-proclaimed rival, Guy.

The twins, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Sai were there.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. He was promised that Menma would penetrate him after they had done their homework—except it was a different case for Menma since he'd copy most of Naruto's homework. It wasn't that he was lazy; it was just that he was _really_ lazy. As indolent as he was, Naruto still accepted his behavior, because Menma was manipulative with his sweetness.

Naruto didn't know why he found Menma's foxiness so romantic and erotic. He thought Menma was just dominant that way.

Menma slung his arm on Naruto's slim shoulders. The blonde tried his best to keep the blood from flowing to his genitalia. He savored Menma's warm touch and copied Menma's action. It felt comforting, knowing he was doing the same thing Menma does. He smiled.

Menma complained, "Come on, sensei. We have a shit-ton of stuff to do at home. Am I right, Naruto?" Menma slyly winked. Naruto commanded his heart to slow its beating, which made it worse. He was more than aware that he was flushed. He covered his cheeks with his hands, letting go of his brother.

The older twin chuckled and shook the embarrassed uke. Naruto resigned in Menma's fabric-covered underarm. The others were arching their eyebrows at the two's playfulness.

Sasuke, who remained as silent as the artist, Sai, who was next to him, informed, "Yeah. We do have our responsibilities, and it's best to tackle them with a laid-out schedule. It's best if we make this wait when we all have our free time."

"Ooh," Kiba teased, "Mister Straight-A's has a secluded aura of diplomacy." He shrugged. "But I'm not really surprised, knowing you are an Uchiha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He countered, "Baka. At least I live up to my name by using my sophistication and brightness. You, Inuzuka." He pointed at Kiba with the intent to kill. "You are so half-witted that you can't pour water out of a boot with the instructions at the heel."

Kiba growled in defeat as the others "Oooooh'd" at him.

Kakashi interrupted, "Sasuke, what you said a while ago is nonsense. This'd take thirty minutes—an hour tops. If any of you have an organized schedule, I'm sorry to say, but I would appreciate it if my class were to develop their chemistry. So please—give a little time with each other."

The boys groaned, with the exception of Sai. The artist showed no emotion at all! It ticked some people off.

"Alright," Kakashi continued, "The game is called _A Thousand Years of Death_." Kakashi clasped his hands together, with his index and middle fingers protruded. He smiled subtly sadistically. "This is basically just like hide-and-seek. Two seekers would look for everyone just inside this building. Once they find a hider, he will stick his fingers on the victim's butthole."

Crickets chirped, replacing the complaints of the group. The stared, dumbfounded, at Kakashi. No-one wanted fingers up where they didn't want them.

Well, all except for one.

Naruto kept himself from smiling. His brain explored all possibilities on how he wanted the game to go. First, he'll run away with Menma and stay somewhere safe. Once someone finds them, he'll use Menma for his protection, with the knowledge that Menma would defend him with his whole life. Then he'll run away until Menma spotted him. Then, he'd look for his brother and _beg_ to perform the technique on him, with massive levels of force.

Naruto questioned if it was Menma who was more perverted between the two, or if it was the uke. One way or another, Naruto shivered from his rather inappropriate plan.

Kakashi said, "Once the victim is subdued, he will stay stationary due to paralysis for sixty seconds. After that, he will be a seeker. The last one standing shall be rewarded handsomely." Kakashi tied his cackle down.

 _Paralysis?_ What was this? Some form of evil technique?

"Now, turn around so I can draft my teammate."

The others protested with the idea of having to be penetrated to be drafted. Kakashi abused his authority as a teacher and shut them all up. The students murmured angrily as they turned around. Kakashi crouched and picked his seeker.

"This won't hurt a bit."

Menma yipped. Tingling sensations explored the depths of his body, circulating him until he felt them reside in his rectum, increasing its intensity hundredfold. His face wrinkled. It was so different, comparing it to Naruto's nightly fingerings. It wasn't a blessing of Kami-sama. It was pain—pure and evil pain, delivered by Satan's pitchforks.

He dropped to the floor. Naruto reacted and caught his brother's head before it hit the ground. At first, Naruto was overjoyed that his brother was a seeker. That meant a few steps of his plan were to be skipped.

But then, he met Menma's gaze.

What replaced the electricity in his sapphires was a gray fog. Instead of a majestic Mediterranean ocean, it was a murky swamp with haze and insects all over. He sat there in silence while everyone watched. He stroked Menma's thick raven hair with caution. It seemed like Menma's soul exited him. What exactly did Kakashi do?

"A-Are you okay, Menma?"

Naruto's heart shriveled to a thin paper. Menma was rather unresponsive. He only got a subtle smile from Menma and a slight nod.

"He's safe," Kakashi announced. "He's in the aforementioned paralysis. I extended the intensity to keep him still for five minutes, enough for you to hide. Hmm . . . did I mention that after the paralysis, the new seeker will become hell-bent to perform the technique on others?"

"What?! How?" Lee exclaimed.

"Ah, that is a complex explanation. To dumb it down for you guys, I developed this technique with the special ability to not only send the pain signals to your body, but also to hypnotize your brain onto doing this to others."

Kakashi had a menacing smile underneath that piece of cloth. He didn't show any sign of apology. Naruto wanted to punch this guy. How dare he manipulate his brother?

"Don't worry; you'd still get to keep your consciousnesses. You will just possess an insatiable desire to penetrate others. You have five minutes to run and hide. Go."

Before Naruto had realized it, a soft touch grabbed his shoulder and yet, pulled him with an unexpected force. Once he was up and running, he looked at the white and black figure in front of him.

"Uchiha? What are you—"

"I'm just saving your ass, usuratonkatchi. I wouldn't want your ass to be penetrated by that technique nor do I want mine."

They turned to several corners and stairs, until they reached a barren place next to a restroom. Sasuke's heart was racing, not only because they just zoomed across almost halfway through the school. They panted next to each other. Naruto leaned on the concrete wall.

"Are we gonna go inside the bathroom? It doesn't look like it's the best place to hide."

"Of course not, baka."

Sasuke scanned around for CCTV's. There was only one, but its light wasn't blinking. Sasuke exhaled a long breath with relief and kneeled. He flipped up the cover of a vent and gently set it aside.

"Sasuke-teme! We're not gonna fit in _that_!"

"We are."

Sasuke stood up and patted Naruto's back. As his hands hit an article of the white uniform, his face turned to the color of his favorite food. He commanded his brain to keep its cool.

"Ladies first."

"Tsk." Naruto glanced back at the cool Uchiha. He wanted to rub that smug expression off of his face. Still, he had to thank Sasuke for finding a rather proper hiding place. When it came to Menma, he needed to hide as quickly and effectively as he can. He was already good at anal penetration, so he had no idea how he can extend his potential with that technique.

Sasuke followed suit after Naruto had crawled inside. He jolted up as he took a quick look on the outline of Naruto's thin buttocks. Pain shot up across his body. A metal clang ran across the hall. He rubbed his head feverishly.

"Dude, be careful!" Naruto warned.

What was that sudden warmth? Why did Naruto even remind Sasuke? How impulsive of him. He felt a little constriction in his abdomen. What was that emotion again?

Concern?

 _Hah, as if I'd ever be concerned of this guy._

Naruto cursed as they reached a dead-end. The only way to move was up. But the edge was so high, even a boost can't help them reached it. Plus, it was taking a bad risk of destroying school property if they were too much weight.

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're already too far for them to see us. I'll uh . . ." Sasuke caught himself flushed again. He looked down so as to not meet Naruto's gorgeous eyes. "I'll protect you if anyone comes."

 _That line . . ._

What did Sasuke just say? It was so . . . Menmaistic. Naruto was genuinely flattered. But he shook that feeling of fluffiness off. He looked back at Sasuke, who was hypnotized by the slim pair of butt cheeks in front of him.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Don't you dare manipulate me with you sweet talk so you can get my approval of your secret admiration on Menma! I'm smarter than that—'ttebayo!"

 _It's so obvious! The way both of them were_ best friends _and the way Sasuke acts when Menma was around—Sasuke definitely likes Menma! He's mine and mine only—'ttebayo!_

Sasuke wanted to laugh. Naruto _wasn't_ smarter than what he perceived he was. Doesn't he get it already? He sighed. He reminded himself not to call him _dobe_.

"I have no intentions of dating your half-witted twin, usuratonkatchi. I'm looking for someone else, so—"

 _Footsteps._

Sasuke swiftly flipped Naruto around and covered him with his whole body. He was having this alert look in his eyes. Meanwhile, Naruto was just horrified at what was happening at the groin area at not only his pants, but also Sasuke's.

"What a drag. Only three left. That was quick. Menma and Kakashi-sensei sure are beasts. There must be a way to shake this desire for penetrating off. It's . . . _disturbing_."

Crunches echoed in the dark vent.

"I just really wanna go home and eat."

"Well, yeah. We _did_ give ourselves in so we can finish this game quicker."

The subject changed.

"Are you sure they're here, Shikamaru?"

"Nah. Just checking if they are. Let's go back and look somewhere else."

Once the crunching of chips and constant sighing was out of earshot, Naruto gave Sasuke the dirty eyeball. Sasuke arched his eyebrows.

"What? I just protected you, baka. Why'd you give me that look?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. There was so much happening. No way had he gotten a boner from someone who wasn't named _Menma Namikaze_. It was outright absurd!

The feeling of the head of his dick against Sasuke's was . . . _okay_. It wasn't Menma's or anything but he had just resigned to that default opinion that the sensation was sublime to any person.

Sasuke looked down at his pants. His mind was racked with ecstasy. Naruto got erect along with him! Might as well add that to the bucket list.

"I . . . I . . ." Naruto was trying to keep his panic aside. "Just don't try to rub your dick off of mine or you're getting it."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke tried to summon his inner flirtatious ego. "You mean—" He thrust his hip forward, brushing their crotches together. Naruto had an all-body blush. Sasuke could see the steam from his ears. "That?"

"Baka!"

Naruto felt dirty. He was insulted. He was panicked. So many emotions were sprouting from the depths of his chest. Most of them were bad ones. But that reminded him of Menma. He pushed Sasuke aside and crawled to end and rested his head on the valley of his knees.

And Sasuke just felt sorry.

"Hey, Naruto—" He was cut by Naruto's hand.

"Don't try anything on me, Sasuke. I don't like what you did to me. Just screw off, man."

Great—and Sasuke just lost any chance of trying to get Naruto's hand.

"I'm so—"

"Menma!" Naruto shrieked. There were tiny droplets of tears at the corner of his eyes. He was just so perplexed and frightened. Something as simple as a dick rub would've made him moan—but cry? That wasn't the usual Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to make a hole and live his life in isolation without ever seeing the sun. He had to admit that his actions were a bit perverted and inappropriate. He had to take punishment as an Uchiha.

It didn't even take a while for his brother to respond. The light outside the vent was dimmed by a silhouette. The cover was flipped open. Sasuke braced himself as Menma crawled closer to them. The aura of protection enveloped Naruto. He snuggled within his legs some more, feeling Menma's warm presence.

Then that presence just turned frigid.

"Thousand years of death!"

Sasuke's eyes rolled back. His body turned to jelly. The world turned black. His body was slowly pulled away by the penetrator. Once Menma got Sasuke's "corpse" out, he slid himself back in the vent. He met Naruto's soft gaze.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He just pulled Menma to a hug and rubbed their birthmarks together. Power surged back to his muscles.

"Thanks for getting Sasuke for me. I . . . Erm . . ."

"Don't worry, man. I always got your back. And I increased the force of the technique. He won't be up for probably twenty minutes."

Menma brushed through Naruto's golden hair. Naruto softly purred. The other twin chuckled. Everything that Menma did after Naruto had realized he was in love with his brother was rather intensified. He wanted to cherish every moment he had with this stupid twin of his.

"What did Sasuke do to you?"

After Naruto had explained to Menma what Sasuke had done, Menma lightly chortled. Naruto frowned.

"I'm serious, Menma. I didn't like it at all. He _bumped_ his dick against mine. That's like subtle sexual harassment. I only accept _your_ dick on mine and that's final."

"This dick? It's the best dick in the universe. I wouldn't be surprised if you want it so badly."

Both of them cuddled on each other with thin smirks pasted on their faces. Menma tried shaking his doubt on Sasuke's actions off. Surely, Sasuke was, in some way, trying to be friendly to Naruto. It was strange.

The sensation of his body against Naruto's was more than what a parent could offer. Menma figured it was an effective stress reliever on Naruto's side. He must've found it threatening for someone who got intimate with him.

He brushed his nails on Naruto's ear, tickling him. That smile brightened his whole life. Menma wanted to use Naruto's situation to his leverage.

"Jeez Naruto—I got Sasuke for you and I'm stalling so you can win whatever the hell Kakashi is gonna give us. Can't you tell me who you like, just so we can be even?"

"Heh, it must be hard for you to hold back on your desire to penetrate me."

"I've been holding it back since we fucked ninth grade, yeah. And I haven't been doing pretty well since I give you quickies in the morning and one-night stands late at night. But I guess I can manage until they catch Sai. Now stop changing the subject and tell me who you like or I'll make this one _really_ painful."

Naruto gulped and put Menma's hand away, which was slithering to his back. He sighed.

"Um . . . maybe a clue would suffice?"

"A clue? You know I don't like doing things halfway. _You_ don't even like—"

Menma pursed his lips as Naruto put his index on his lips, shushing Menma up.

"I wouldn't mind doing this one halfway."

Menma rolled his eyes. He was too lazy to figure it out himself, but maybe the clue would hit him while he slept or when he was daydreaming in the middle of class.

"Fine—but don't make it stupid! At least make the clue shallow enough to make me wonder until the end of the bet."

Naruto chuckled at Menma's annoyance. He bit his lip and scooted closer to Menma, until both of the tips of their noses were against each other. Menma tensed up as Naruto stroked his spine with his hand, rough with all the handball training.

Why did Menma feel _weird_? They had always been that intimate since day one—since the day Menma moved back in with Naruto after their parents died up to the day both of them were inside a vent and until forever.

There was something different about Naruto that made Menma feel that way. His almond skin was more radiant than before. He found himself copying Naruto's lip biting. His blood was running madly on his cheeks.

"Hey, why is my big twinsie blushing?" Naruto teased.

"Stop stalling and just tell me, baka!" Menma lashed. He couldn't accept being ridiculed.

"Alright, alright!" Menma slowly collected himself. He just wanted to get it over with.

Fireworks exploded on every inch of Naruto's body. He had flattered Menma! His twin wasn't one to be charmed. Tiny stars sparkled as his glee overwhelmed him.

 _So that means Menma isn't entirely asexual, huh? What's that term again? Demisexual? Yeah, I think so._

Naruto answered, "It's soft and always with something swirly."


	8. Confessions of a Best Friend

**AN: Hi sweeties! Daddy's back!**

 **Except Daddy won't be sinning this chapter.**

 **This chapter is a purposed to feed my KibaHina craving AND to prevent any potential NaruHina in the future chapters.**

 **And you will notice that I screwed some of the canon, like how Kiba ships Naruto and Hinata together, but you know, Naruto's pretty bouncing off of Menma's dick now and Sasuke's dick in the future.**

 **So please enjoy this KibaHina chapter! Please R &R and criticize to benefit me! I love all of you!**

 **(Also I wrote a little song. Jesus, it's so hard. I'm just good at writing instrumental songs. So please forgive my crap song-writing skills. It has that modern ballad vibe, or in other words, Ed Sheeran vibe.)**

* * *

"You know," Kiba mumbled to Hinata in the blue night, "the pond is so beautiful on Friday nights."

Kiba tapped one of the two bottles of vodka between them. He had been waiting for one of these nights when he would have an "unofficial date" with Hinata. Tonight was the night he had planned to tell her how he had been chasing her after lots of years.

"Really?" Hinata whispered. She can't seem to get over her whispering. "I never really noticed. But yes, it is really gorgeous tonight."

 _Oh, the pond? Sorry, what I really meant was your eyes_.

Kiba wanted to tell that to Hinata right away, but he had missed the three-second reply opportunity. He patted Akamaru's head with blooming roses under the red Inuzuka markings on his cheeks. Was the night ever really that hot? He took a deep breath. His black jacket suddenly turned tight.

"Guess I should take you out here more often, huh? This is the second time we went out for end-of-the-week relaxations near the school pond. When was the first time I took you out here again?"

Hinata stared at the sky, trying to recall the past. "I-I believe it was . . . um . . . eighth grade? Yes, I think it was. But you, Shino, and I were there. Why didn't Shino come with us tonight?"

"Oh!" Kiba scratched the back of his head. "He needed to attend to his beetles. He has been . . . experimenting and breeding the insects to each other."

While the experimentation was not a lie, the rest was. Shino usually experimented once every fortnight. Tonight was not one of those nights.

"Ah. Such a shame. B-But at least it's gonna be quite peaceful here." Hinata chuckled softly. "I bet you two would break out in a verbal fight again about something. Then I will play the role of a peacemaker."

Kiba bit his cheek. That's exactly what would've happened.

"Y-Yeah. You're right."

Kiba picked up the transparent bottle of vodka with a hint of tangy orange and gulped a generous amount. The liquor burned in his mouth and chest. The sweet orange aftertaste stung his lips and tongue. It shook him awake.

"K-Kiba-kun, are you sure no-one would catch us? I'm sure wine is banned in this school—well, maybe every school. I don't want to risk us getting in trouble."

Kiba gazed at her pale white eyes with a reassuring grin on his face.

"YOLO, I guess. We'd be lucky if Coach Asuma or Miss Kurenai catches us; those two have some vices, especially Miss Kurenai, when it comes to alcohol and vodka. If it were someone else, that I do not know. But hey." Kiba winked at her. "I'll make sure you won't get in any trouble."

Hinata nodded and stared at the bottle. She didn't want whatever Kiba had offered her, though.

"Thank you . . . but I'd rather go under the same consequences as you and with you, Kiba. I wouldn't like seeing you carrying another burden for me."

She gently rotated the bottle, making the liquor dance. Kiba gripped the grass with a proud smirk. He couldn't believe how a shy girl transformed to a proper lady.

"A strong, independent woman, I see. I've been questioning myself about what my type of girl is and that just fits the picture."

 _Confidence! There we go, Kiba Inuzuka! You got this!_

"Uh-uhm . . . you really think I am strong?"

"Sure you are! You put up with my crap since we were nine, Hinata! You gotta be like Supergirl or something 'cuz of that."

"Oh . . . well, you're the first person to ever acknowledge me like that, Kiba."

Hinata's heart was racing like a horse, zooming across the plains with not a care in the world. She rested a loose fist on her large bust. She didn't know what to do. Smile because she was complimented or lose her mind.

But one thing sure was in her mind.

 _Did he just say . . . I'm his type?_

Ridiculous.

Maybe.

It was a good thing the Hyuga clan was blessed with eyes to see inside a person and look at their pressure points. That's why the Hyuga are not only the best hand-to-hand fighters, but also the best medics. It was an even better thing that those were not the only ones that Hinata saw inside Kiba.

She had been suspicious. Kiba was protective. Kiba acted as a loving guardian more than Neji had ever been. Kiba was willing to risk his fang-like incisors he was proud of to defend her from bullies who told her how ugly her eyes were. In turn, she chewed on everyone who made fun of how Kiba smelled too much like a dog.

She adored his canine smell. She wanted to wrap herself in his smell and sleep in the warm comfort.

They were inseparable. They always exchanged smiles and kind words and hugs and even subtle pink blushes when they flatter each other. When they weren't together, they messaged each other about random things, from the chirping of the crickets until the peeking of the sun. She even shot him some quality memes even when he didn't ask for any. And Kiba thanked Kami that he was close to someone who had his appreciation of memes.

And they'd repeat the same process, without ever acknowledging each other that they had been in love for so many years. They eventually got tired of keeping something so heart-aching a secret for such a long time. It was just a matter of time until one of them finally admitted it.

And then Naruto's personality which was similar to Kiba's threw her off. She had been infatuated for a short while, but she shook it off after they invited the two out for pizza. She wouldn't dare take Naruto away from Menma. Their brotherly love might have vanished if she did so.

"Um . . ."

She quickly downed five gulps of vodka. She didn't know what came to her. It was just a random thought. She coughed as the alcohol blazed inside her. Kiba patted her back. He was keeping himself from laughing. He found her quiet and squeaky coughs adorable.

"You okay? I should've told you to take slow sips."

"W-Will I be intoxicated?"

"Nah. Those were just four gulps. It just depends on you really. You can fight the dizziness, can you?"

"Yeah." Hinata took a deep breath and looked forward. She slowly felt better. "I think I'll stick to juice boxes."

Kiba wanted to punch the air in victory. He had been planning this. And he wasn't even a fan of planning. She wouldn't want to handle the spirits, and without anything else to drink, he'd offer to go back and get her a second option. He got up to his feet, discreetly tucking his phone under Akamaru's paws. Kiba had been teaching his best friend on what to do. They shared mischievous smiles with each other.

"I'll go back to my dorm to get you juice. Akamaru will keep you company."

"Be careful," warned Hinata as Kiba ran back enthusiastically.

 _It's all up to you now, Kiba. Can you tell me that you love me?_

Kiba's dynamic aura was replaced by the serenity of the dim night. She stroked Akamaru's ears gingerly. She had been looking forward to this moment. And she was expecting that Kiba would do something grand.

She felt like a firecracker with the spark, slowly slithering to the powder. She was vibrating like crazy with the excitement. She wondered what her soon-to-be-boyfriend would do.

She stroked through the floppy ears of the Great Pyrenees. It tickled her fingertips.

"Your partner is such a sweet person, Akamaru. I promise to cherish him and our moments."

The dog whined. The smell of Kiba was gone. It was the signal that he was waiting for. He revealed the phone between his head and paw and nudged Hinata. She arched her eyebrow and picked up the gadget. Once she pressed the Home button, an image of Kiba holding up his index and middle fingers on Hinata's head while she bashfully hunched her shoulders was flashed. She chuckled.

"What next?"

Akamaru got up and tapped the Photos application. Hinata was speechless at the contents of his phone. All of the photos—literally all of them consisted of either Kiba alone or both of them together. Even in the videos, they were the ones inside them. Hinata smiled.

"He didn't even bother sorting out which of these photos according to who's in them. What do you want me to do next, Akamaru?"

Akamaru booped his nose on the latest video recorded. Kiba was holding a ukulele. Hinata didn't expect Kiba to play that instrument. She only knew that he played the acoustic guitar. But it wasn't a surprise he did confide in her that he wanted to play the ukulele someday. She tapped play.

"Yo, Hinata!" Kiba waved from the video. She did a tiny wave back. Kiba was in his dorm room. "If you're watching this, then everything must be going according to plan. And you know me. I was so stressed with coming this up, so please, bear with me."

"So what you're gonna do is lie down on Akamaru, facing the pond. Don't worry; my buddy's a strong dog."

Hinata complied. Akamaru wasn't really taken by the weight. Hinata was just ninety pounds anyway.

"I assume you've done that already, so uh . . ." In the video, Kiba scratched his hair. "Just listen to me do this thing?"

The video was cut to another scene. The camera was in another angle. Kiba's legs were crossed on his bed. He started strumming the chords, G, D, B, and A minor, and repeated the playing. His mouth was twitching. He opened his mouth and coughed.

"Back when we—dammit! Cut!"

Another scene. Kiba was in the same position again, with a more confident look.

"I wrote a song for you, so it's hard for me. So . . . let's do that again."

Kiba was strumming again, with a more proper tempo and beat. He took a deep breath and gazed at the camera.

"Back when we were nine . . ."

Hinata felt her blood pump to her cheeks. She rested her head on her palm and watched intently.

"You moved to our block. And ooh . . . I thought you were fine."

He kept on strumming with a stoic expression. He gulped and sweat beaded down on his forehead. Hinata cringed; she could feel Kiba's nervous heartbeat.

"Fuck, I forgot."

Hinata uncontrollably cackled with an innocent intent. It was to be expected; Kiba didn't really have the best memory. The video was skipped to another scene, so Hinata calmed down. She still had slight giggles as she watched.

Once Kiba was halfway through the sung verses, the spirit of panic was evident in his slit eyes. He slowly stopped strumming and set the ukulele down on his bed. He pinched his nose, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Akamaru, please don't take a dump on Shino's bed."

Another cut.

Hinata paused and patted Akamaru's pack. The canine had a sorry look in his squinted eyes. She gave him a flowery smile.

"It's okay, Akamaru. I'm sure Shino understood."

Akamaru barked when she scratched the dog's head. Akamaru sure was a ridiculous dog. Hinata continued the video. There were already huge and horrid bags under his eyes. Hinata's mouth was ajar when she saw the dedication and hard work present in Kiba. It was amazing, how far he'd go for her.

She caught her heart yearning for Kiba. She allowed the cardiac muscle do whatever it pleased. And she knew what it was telling her.

She wanted Kiba.

No.

She _needed_ Kiba.

A lump formed in her throat, having never been this needy and desperate before.

She continued and pressed the middle of the screen.

"All right. It's really, really, _really_ early in the morning and Shino's trying to sleep. I negotiated with him that I'd pay for his bugs' food for the rest of the week in exchange for recording this for you. I accepted his . . . _fair_ offer, even if I have to give up a few bags of dog food . . . for Akamaru, of course! I mean as much as I like dogs, I wouldn't go far to eating their food . . . yeah . . ."

He popped a red pellet in his mouth.

"Anyway!" He clasped his hands together. "So I decided that I will play the chords here and I'll sing in real life! Pretty sweet, if you think about it. But that's because I don't know how to play the ukulele while singing. Shit, I'm still just an amateur in this bad boy actually. Forget what I said earlier and sit on Akamaru's back like a chair. He's got this."

Once Akamaru got on all fours, Hinata sat on his back, like a princess riding her royal steed. She was careful not to shock him with too much weight. She assured if the dog was alright. Akamaru howled. It seemed he was okay.

"Now, what you're gonna do is pause the video so that the real-life me wouldn't have a hard time with the timing. Once my buddy starts barking, then you can play it. So like . . . pause it."

And pause she did.

For once, she was confident with herself. No more of that weak façade. No more "Little Princess Hinata-sama." She had to be strong.

Strong for Kiba.

Strong for her love.

She couldn't recall how Naruto infatuated her; but that didn't matter anymore. All she knew was that her yearning for Kiba was more than she thought it would.

Once Akamaru heard the dog-whistle from Kiba, he started to bark continuously until Hinata played the video again. Akamaru's barking died. Kiba started strumming the chords.

"Hey, don't look at the trees behind you until the end of the song, okay?" Hinata nodded and listened to the melodious tune. He had gotten more in rhythm and the notes were more accurate. And just over a single night! It was impressive.

"Back when we were nine."

Hinata's eyes perked up once she heard the authentic voice of the boy behind her back. She giggled and gazed at the clear water. She moved her slim body to the rhythm. Kiba's voice wasn't really made for singing, but at least he was trying his best.

"You moved to our block. And I didn't know if we can be friends or not.  
But I thought you were fine—  
though I didn't really expect that you'd be mine."

Kiba paused for a moment. She handed her frigid apple juice behind her. She punched the straw in and listened to Kiba clear his throat.

"Then one faithful day—  
you were teased by assholes who didn't like your eyes.  
Got brave then said, 'Quit it, you guys!'  
Protected you, and then got beaten up . . .  
And then, we both cried like babies and whined.  
'Til my mom came—told us that everything will be alright.  
She scared 'em away and said, 'Son, you were great.'  
She invited you for some hot chocolate.  
And then said that you liked my brew.  
You shuffled right out of our house.  
But you did something unthinkable.  
Oh . . . on your way out, you blew me a kiss."

Hinata remembered the scene all too well. She sent him a small flying kiss, disregarding her bashfulness. She respected Kiba for at least having the guts to defend her when no-one else would. The following day, Kiba started hanging out with her. He ranted about how his mom annoyed him about such a small gesture of gratitude. Back then, he didn't really understand meaningful kisses were to a person.

Well, a kiss was basically just touching another person's skin with one's lips, right?

Kiba changed switched to his chorus.

"Oh Lady Hinata! Will you please be my girl?  
Oh Lady Hinata! I want you here by my side.  
I mean, I don't exactly believe in forever.  
But I know I can give you something more than forever!  
Oh please, Hinata! My love goes long as the horizon.  
So accept my offer! I'll pour out all my heart for you!

Hinata's chest had never felt so restricted before. She was bleeding all over, yet she wanted to bleed even more.

She caught the sound of plastic behind her. She fought the temptation to look back. Perhaps Kiba wanted to keep something a surprise.

"Six years have passed, we were fifteen.  
I texted you on the phone, 'How you've been?'  
And you said that you weren't doing fine.  
Snuck to your house, and stole some of Mom's wine.  
We lay down on your backyard, getting a bit drunk.  
We listened to the radio, playin' 70's Funk.  
I asked you what's wrong, and you said you don't have many friends."

"While you cried, I held you close to me.  
Probably more intimate than we're supposed to be.  
I assured you that I'm all that you need.  
And that caring for you is part of my creed.  
So you stopped, with a smile, you took a long rest.  
Before your eyes closed, I heard you say.  
'Kiba, you're the best.'"

The nostalgia crept in close to Hinata's frigid spine. She started to feel a comforting heat spread across her body. As if to regulate her increasing heat, a river leaked down from her eyes to her heaving chest.

Kiba changed his voice to a softer tone. The Kiba from the video slowed down to a quiet strumming of strings.

"Oh Lady Hinata, I want you to be my queen.  
Oh Lady Hinata, don't you realize I love you so?  
And so there's only thing I want to know.  
I just want to know if you love me or no.  
And I know that there isn't a forever.  
But we can make that possible if we're together."

"Oh, another year passed, we're now sixteen.  
And yes, I'm feeling like I'm in a dream.  
And now I'm waiting for your answer.  
So can you tell me?  
Will you be my girl?"

The video faded with the weakening resonance of the chords. The cold wind blew Hinata's purple hair to the east. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket. She placed her fist on the valley of her breasts, feeling her strong heartbeat.

"What do you have that you aren't letting me see, anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh . . . I got you some sunflowers. I know that you prefer sunflowers over roses, so . . . yeah."

"Kiba . . ." Hinata squeaked. Kiba handed the bouquet, with his arms wrapping on Hinata's warm cloth. The sunflowers had a radiant vibe, standing out from the gleaming pond. She ran her fingers through the puffy petals.

"Let me see you."

Once Kiba let go of the bouquet, he presented himself in front of Hinata. There weren't any changes in his clothes; he was just having an all-body blush. Hinata assumed he was just embarrassed to present in front of her. She laughed silently.

"When you serenade a girl, I believe that you should sing in front of the girl."

That just made Kiba more embarrassed than he already was. He scratched the red Inuzuka mark on his left cheek.

"Yeah—sorry . . . and the first verse was kinda crap. But ya know . . . I don't have much lyrical genius yet."

"Oh, I understand. It isn't easy writing a song so—"

"The tension is killing me, Hinata. Please."

He knelt down in front of the sitting queen. He put his right hand on his heart and kissed the hand of Hinata, grabbing it with his left. He met her white gaze. When the moon that lulled him to sleep was hiding behind the clouds, he always imagined Hinata's special eyes. The stunning expression just kept him up, more alert than ever.

He gulped a hard lump from his throat.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata?"

There wasn't any hesitation at all. Kiba's head hit the olive grass, with Hinata's hair tickling his brown skin and her lips getting to know his. That was the only time Kiba was glad to be unable to see Hinata's eyes. He closed his eyes and allowed the playfulness of Hinata grasp his lips and tongue. He closed his eyes and just let everything flow.

Even with his eyes shut, he could see it. He could see the light, leaking through cave he was lost in. He remembered why he was in the cave again.

He guided the lost Hyuga out.


	9. Yearning of a Prodigy

Everything was just normal at the wear-whatever-you-want Saturday noon. The bell was screaming at its worst, marking the end of the half-day Saturday classes, when students took up the Arts and Computer Education. Some were dozing off after the Orochimaru-recommended Tayuya finished the Music lesson. It wasn't only her dull lecture that made them snooze, but also her flute-playing skills. One of her songs sent them to a deep slumber, like a lullaby for a toddler.

She even put Sakura to sleep. And Sakura wasn't a gal to just sleep in the middle of class, no matter how cozy everything felt.

And as everyone expected, the twins were knocked out cold, with saliva running down their mouths. The girls took pictures of Menma in his tight button-up shirt with the school ribbon. Meanwhile, Naruto was spreading the ink of his notes with his drool.

"Yo, ladies," Shikamaru called out from behind, "Mind if I borrow these two?" Without even waiting for a reply, Shikamaru flicked both their foreheads into their awakening.

Naruto jolted up and punched Shikamaru to his side.

"Rasengan!"

Shikamaru flinched and held his blazing rib in excruciating pain. Naruto was stronger than he looked. He gritted his teeth.

"Are you trying to kill me or something, man? Dude—that hurt like hell!"

Naruto just goofily smiled it off as Shikamaru recovered on Menma's table. The self-proclaimed Uzumaki ran an article of his orange sweater on Menma's tense arms. A thunderstorm hovered over Menma's head. He pushed off Shikamaru from his table and sat up with a growl-like yawn. Shikamaru relied on the seat of one of their other classmates to keep his balance.

Shikamaru folded his arms. "Couldn't you have pushed me off in a slightly less violent manner, like a gentleman?"

Menma rested his chin on the back of his hands and possessed a mischievous grin on his face. He blew the falling strands of hair that were messing with his peripheral vision.

"Mister Nara, thank you for acquainting me to the word _gentleman_. Now—if you please—explain to me what exactly a gentleman does and how does one gentleman push another person?"

"It's a rhetorical question, dammit."

"It's a sarcastic statement, dammit."

"Whatever." The lazy genius rolled his eyes. "You twins are the most despicable duo I've ever met. Especially you, Menma. Be more like Naruto—seriously. At least he has a sense of etiquette."

"Then," Menma croaked, "You haven't really known Naruto at all. I'm the reserved one while he's the wacky nutjob."

"From my perspective, it seems you seem to have your roles reversed. Naruto's more mature than you are."

That got a chuckle from Menma. Naruto glared at him with steam off of his ears. It was as if he wasn't even there! The nerve of Menma.

"He's just . . ." Menma looked at the angry Uzumaki. "Selectively wild. You need some special connection with him so he can expose his carefree self."

While Naruto chewed on Menma to argue with his statements, Sasuke was listening in the far opposite corner of the room, eavesdropping as Menma explained Naruto's persona. He scribbled on his plain black notebook, putting Naruto's twin's words on permanent record.

"Selectively wild . . . a soft cinnamon bun . . . huh . . ."

It really did look like it. The way Naruto was so focused on Menma. He smiled, with his intent buried under his handsome face.

 _A sensitive person is no match for an Uchiha prodigy like me. I'll have him kneel and cry._

He packed his things in his backpack and gave Naruto a final glance, before getting his vision blocked by his fangirls. He sighed and walked through the newly waxed floor.

Kiba was thankful that Sasuke left. The classroom was spacious without all those lusting girls. At least he had a faithful Hinata. He got up from his seat and put his arms on his sides. He revealed his sharp teeth in a smile.

"Yosh! Today was a good day!"

"You're acting up a lot," said Choji as he returned from the bathroom. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Kiba shrugged. "If you count 'having a girlfriend' as 'nothing much,' then yes, nothing much indeed."

Shikamaru needed a smoke. Kiba, one of the most troublesome kids in school who was disregarded by the overwhelming conflicting popularities of Menma and Sasuke, actually scored a girlfriend? He needed a smoke—probably even a pot chewable.

The rest of the class was as dumbfounded as Shikamaru. They knew Kiba wasn't the most romantic person, and it took them by surprise. Even the twins were as shocked as the others; and they don't even know much about Kiba.

"And . . . who is this girlfriend you speak of?" asked Shikamaru.

"Who else? Hinata, man!"

"You mean," Naruto asked, "Hinata Hyuga from the neighboring class?"

"Of course, dude!"

Shikamaru nodded. He had been expecting this day to come. It wasn't really a surprise at all for most of them. He sighed. Shikamaru didn't know how he did it. He expected Kiba to get a girlfriend first before him—but it seemed like the lackadaisical prodigy beat him.

"S'about time, actually. I've been expecting you two to hook up since eighth grade or something."

"I dunno man. Better late than never. At least our relationship's better than your LDR with the Suna babe."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Kiba released a badly-restrained laugh. Kiba had been making fun of his connection with the sister of the mayor of Sunapolis. At first he was amazed that Shikamaru, a person who thought romance as troublesome, to build a relationship with someone who had a high social status. But then said girlfriend was an uptight lady. _But_ she was still a sweet girl.

"Dude, come on, Hinata and Temari are two distinct people. You can't exactly compare them."

"Speak for yourself, man. But that's not all. I want the squad, us boys and probably Lee-senpai and Neji-senpai, to hang out later at The Dump to celebrate my winning of Hinata! You guys up for it?"

"Uh, what's The Dump?" Naruto asked with a hint of naivety in his voice. Choji pulled Naruto in close with his arm on Naruto's shoulder and made an arching gesture with his free hand. Naruto could smell the barbeque aroma from his mocha hair.

"My new-student friend, The Dump is a place where our dreams live in restriction, alienated from the outside world, never to breathe the outside air without the assistance and consideration of us students. It is our duty to free them and make use of them before we get caught."

"What Choji meant," Kiba interrupted, "is that it's a hut where a shit-ton of confiscated goods end up to. Almost half of them are actually products or by-products of Orochimaru-sama's experiments or something. The other half comes from students, like sake, firecrackers, and even weapons or something." He shrugged. "I have no idea how students get a hand on weapons, but as long as we don't touch those, no-one's gonna end up in the ER tonight."

Was The Dump a normal hangout for them? It seemed so for him. He was contemplative about Kiba's words. He wondered if that meant that he was invited to join them.

"So . . . uh . . . does that mean I get to join you guys whenever I want, without the negotiations of Menma?" he asked. Fingers crossed, he hoped so. He didn't want to embarrass Menma anymore because of his reputation as an averagely-popular student.

Menma looked away, so as to give Kiba a less pressured answer. Kiba gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, man! You're a pretty cool guy in my book. You could join us, if you want."

Kiba had been thinking about this last night. He figured that Naruto wasn't at fault with how Hinata looked away, even for a bit. Naruto was just . . . _Naruto_. All he could do was offer his love to Hinata. And Naruto was a fun person anyway. He was the type of person to crack a few jokes while being consistent with his seriousness.

And Kiba _did_ want a bigger circle of friends, other than just Shikamaru and Choji and probably a few other kids who try to hang out with him, who he didn't really consider as close as those two.

Stars ignited on Naruto's eyes. He tried his best to keep his cool, but ultimately failed. He pumped his fist in the air furiously.

"I'll be one of the bestest friends you guys will ever have—'ttebayo!"

"Relax, bro," Menma said. "I get that you haven't had entered a group of friends before, but please, chill out." He chuckled as he tried to contain the eccentric Naruto. He wrapped his arms on his shoulders and squeezed to restrict his movements.

"Err . . . sorry guys. He's just . . ." Menma looked at the Naruto, suggesting activities to do, mainly pranking others.

Menma continued, "Weird, I guess."

"It's fine, man! I mean, he does look happier than ever," Kiba assured.

"Yeah . . . Naruto, can you check on Kurama for me? I'll catch up to you later."

"Yosh!"

Naruto burst away with a hop in his step. According to Menma's scarce knowledge of the Language of Love, he called Naruto's state _joie de vivre_. It was a big turnaround, really. Having known and adored Naruto, he knew that Naruto valued friendship and love above all. Befriending people was one thing for Naruto—but entering a group was another. It confused him, after Naruto had explained to them as kids that no-one offered him to join their group. He was one of those kids who was friends with everybody, but was not close with any of them. Referencing a book he and Naruto read together for the Summer Book requirement, he'd say Naruto was a "Divergent." Or probably an ambivert.

Menma explained to the others why Naruto acted that way. He was sure that everyone would've been excited to have a group of friends such as said group. Naruto was just impulsive, expressing his thoughts as if his mind was a gigantic billboard, basking under broad daylight.

"We're just a clique, hanging out whenever we want, without a damn in the world when we do so. You and your brother are per se bundles of fun. Other than that, yeah, we're just a couple of high school students, surviving together. Right, Shikamaru?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru snapped awake on his chair. He was just not entertained by Naruto's franticness. "Err, yeah." He scratched his head as Choji opened a bag of crisps.

"Oh . . . uh . . . cool, I guess," Menma mumbled. "I'll see you guys tonight."

* * *

Naruto had forgotten to ask Kiba where The Dump was. Fortunately, Menma called him where it was. About ten, when people were barely outside the campus and were resting comfortably in their beds, Akamaru picked them up—including the fox, who Akamaru had a slight distaste for in his canine gut—and guided them to the campus forest, near a dazzling pond under the quarter moon. A "Wow!" escaped Naruto's voice box.

Midway around the pond, Naruto asked Akamaru if he can ride the dog. Akamaru whimpered, unwilling to take someone who he was newly acquainted to. But according to Kiba's request, he had to. His back carried the athletic weight of Naruto.

Akamaru had a little race with Kurama to The Dump, which the fox won with obvious conceit. Akamaru snarled. Being a pacifist, Akamaru was gentle with other dogs—but he was a newbie to foxes. And he didn't like this fox in particular.

"You made it," Kiba said outside the hut. "And I see you've ridden Akamaru too."

Naruto got down from the dog and patted Akamaru's head. He should get a canine friend for Kurama during the summer vacation. He perceived that Kurama would become great friends with Akamaru, which he based on the pets' constant growling and snarling at each other.

Shikamaru was inhaling stick after stick, and then exhaling dark clouds of death and illness. Meanwhile, what Choji was inhaling were salty bags of barbeque puffs. Naruto waved away the disgusting chemicals away, before it got to his system.

"Alright." Kiba clasped his hands together. He pulled out a paper clip from his pocket and straightened it and cut it into two, unequal pieces. He fidgeted with the lock for a minute or so, until the gang heard a click. Kiba opened the wooden door and stepped inside the dreary area.

"It's a bit dusty in here," Kiba warned. "But the loot here is gold. I'm not sure if there was any confiscated shit this week, but there are still items us students haven't searched up. Me, I'm having dibs on the alcohol, so don't touch any liquor. Unless it's champagne. I don't like champagne for some reason."

Naruto closed the entrance once everyone had entered the tiny building. Shikamaru flicked his lighter on, generating a weak wisp of orange light. Choji just snatched a canteen and ate his chips at the corner.

Naruto questioned why such random things are confiscated. From things that don't look like they're worth confiscating, like a book, to musical instruments, they certainly don't seem like they could harm anybody at all.

"Well," Shikamaru mentioned once Naruto asked that, "Some of these stuff were used by students to distract themselves from a boring lecture, so teachers had to confiscate these so they'd listen, which just made things worse."

Kiba rummaged through the piles, finding only one bottle of sake. He had to look harder. As Menma reached through a pile of toys, he grabbed ahold of something fluffy. He pulled it out, seeing a dark brown teddy bear, half his height. He flipped it around to find _Jerry_ stitched at its nape.

"Hey Naruto, c'mere. I got something for you."

"That's a nice find." Naruto hugged the bear to test its softness. It seemed as if Kakashi had some competition. "So your name is Jerry, huh?"

The non-new students' ears perked up once they heard the name. Kiba said with a crack at his voice at the end, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Rumor has it that Jerry the Bear was left by a female student in her dorm during Christmas vacation." He switched a conveniently-placed flashlight with a weak battery, so the flashlight flickered with a spooky vibe. "When she came back, the bear wasn't there anymore. Then, Jerry started appearing everywhere and followed her in peculiar places. The classroom, the teachers' lounge, the school forest, and he even went as far as Sunapolis. It drove the girl insane that she was sent to the Konoha asylum."

"Shit," Naruto mumbled. He threw the toy to the far back. His hairs stood up. If anything, he didn't like horror more than he didn't like topping. He shivered. "Let's just look for something else, I guess."

Menma sighed helplessly. "Fine." He didn't believe in that crap. It was just a harmless teddy bear in his perspective.

Shikamaru was not attempting to look for anything. He stood alone, in front of his phone, and scrolling through his contacts. He didn't hesitate to call Temari. It's been two days since he last called her. He assumed that she might've been worried sick. He cleared his throat as the phone rang. He foresaw his demise as the ringing stopped and as the sound of the whistling wind of Sunapolis took over.

"Shikamaru." Temari had a solid voice that made Shikamaru freeze in place. "It's been a while since you last called. What's going on?"

"Err . . ." Shikamaru pulled his gray shirt to cool himself. "Nothing much. I just wanted to check on you if you're okay . . ."

"Yes, Shikamaru, I'm okay. So, what's happening there?"

"Oh, the usual. I'm in The Dump, and I'm scavenging for something useful. And I'm here calling you just to check if you're okay. So, everything going normally here, yeah. How are you there?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm acing lots of my classes—as expected—and I believe you're in the same situation as I am."

"Yeah, but my effort mark is a punch to the gut to my dad. I've been sleeping on some classes lately. A bit more and I'd probably cut class."

"Can't you take school seriously for once?" Temari had a ticked-off tone. Shikamaru shrugged it off.

"You know I can't if I basically know everything already. I just need to pass tests and I'm outta here."`

The two talked for a while. Shikamaru informed her that Kiba wasn't single anymore. Temari just nodded and nodded and congratulated the canine enthusiast for his well-earned accolade. The braided girl had to admit that she was jealous that at least the two met every single day in person.

Shikamaru gulped, submitting to the grim reminder that technically, he was single because he seldom met Temari. Usually thrice a month. But hell, they both knew they liked each other because of their smarts, so might as well make it official. Official, yet problematic. At the very least, they were both glad that they didn't have toxicity between them. Temari was fine with Shikamaru's sloth-like persona and Shikamaru was fine with Temari's hubris. They liked each other that way.

Kiba started feeling bad for Shikamaru. He decided to drop the fact that this was supposed to celebrate his relationship and gave Shikamaru a thumbs-up. Naruto, Menma, and Choji followed. Shikamaru smiled. He appreciated the warm support.

"Shikamaru, you're a person who wouldn't call just to check up on me. What do you want?"

Shikamaru flirted,"Well, I want you."

"My my." Temari snorted. Shikamaru smiled at the tone of her soft, yet cracked laugh. He rested his back on the wall, feeling more relaxed than before. "Shikamaru, isn't it a bit too late for flirting? I mean, I kinda just want to sleep already."

"No, really. I want you here." Shikamaru's volume died down. His yearning constricted him so much. All the calls he made were just useless if they weren't together.

Temari sighed. "Shikamaru, we talked about this." Her gloomy voice made Shikamaru frown.

He coughed. He had asked Temari to move in to Konoha so their relationship wouldn't be difficult to be in. Problems were A) Temari's brother doesn't want her to go anywhere. B) Shikamaru's parents don't want him to go anywhere. C) They were very unwilling to break up to free them from the shackles of a long-distance relationship. It just wasn't worth breaking up.

"Just . . ." Shikamaru stole a glance at Kiba. The Inuzuka was pumping his chest, commanding him to tough up. Shikamaru took a deep breath and gripped his phone tightly. He felt a fire burning in his chest. He bit his cheeks. All of his bottled rage, he knew that they had to be released sometime.

"Well, tell Gaara that I, Shikamaru Nara, love you very much and I want you here, by my side, infinitely more than he wants you to stay there in Suna."

Being a genius, he always thought of his words before spurting them out. But this was a different case. He just had to get everything off his chest. Temari was speechless on the other end. Shikamaru trembled so much. Everyone watched intently as the scene unfolded.

"But there's moving to consider and we can't just—"

He roared, "I don't care which one of us moves! You, or me, I don't give a shit! I'll make sure that I will do anything in my capacity to have your brother and my parents agree our being together!" He was heaving heavily. Choji walked over and fanned him to keep his cool. Shikamaru shook his head and rejected Choji.

Shikamaru's knees turned to jelly. He dropped to the wooden floor and rested his head on the wall. His chest felt like it was suctioned with a plunger over and over. He was missing Temari so much that every single night, he rolled and turned around on his bed, just thinking of her and how she wasn't by his side. He didn't know if Temari was doing the same, but he knew she was desperate for him.

"Please, babe, I need you." His voice cracked as he sulked.

Shikamaru heard Temari click her tongue. She grumbled, "We'll find a way through this, okay? Have faith in us, Shikamaru. I know it's really really _really_ tough that we're tied up like this, but let's just see how this unfolds, okay? I'm having a hard time too. Please, let's just endure this for a little while and attack it once we know how to. But for now . . . we're just up to calls and texts. Hang in there."

"Y-Yeah . . . I love you."

Temari chuckled weakly. "Love you too. I'll call next time, m'kay?"

"Sure. Buh-bye."

Shikamaru ended the call and rested his wide forehead on his knee caps. What was he going to do? The only options were either he moved or Temari moved. Nothing in between, really. A heavy blunt object hit the back of his head. He looked up and saw Kiba, handing him a bottle of beer Kiba found on a metallic experiment table that Orochimaru used to own. Shikamaru gently pushed his tan hand away and continued to think.

"I . . . I think I'll go back to my room."

"You sure?" Menma asked. He bent down and spotted a plastic bag, as big as his palm, containing pot. He flung the herbs to Shikamaru, who caught it with ease. "Maybe roll one so you could chill a bit."

"Yeah. Thank you."

Choji announced as Shikamaru stood up, "I'll come with you."

As the darkness closed in inside the hut, without Shikamaru's lighter, Naruto frowned. He respected Shikamaru for how he was enduring something so difficult. He took a short rest on an ancient mattress. It didn't feel comfortable—like there were spikes, protruding on the silk. Minutes later, while he was looking at his phone. Menma whispered something to Kiba. It took a while before Menma finished talking. They nodded to each other and glared at Naruto. The blonde gulped.

"So, Naruto, you still remember that bet we're having?"

"Uh . . ." Naruto coughed as Kiba walked in closer with his beer bottle.

"Thing is," Menma said with a sly twinkle in his eyes, "I don't really plan on losing."


	10. Regrets of a Brother

**AN: Wow, almost two weeks since I last updated.**

 **This is where shit goes down.**

* * *

Naruto flopped like a fish out of water as Menma tied him up in a Nelson. It wasn't helping, considering that he was locked into submission by a black belter. He tried head-butting, but Menma blocked the back of his head with his hands.

"Naruto," Menma whispered, the exhalation of his voice caressing the fine skin of Naruto's ear, "everything will just go smoothly if you stop struggling. You know I'm physically stronger than you. I mean, what's so bad about getting drunk?"

"Fuck off!" Naruto snapped. "I'll get a splitting headache tomorrow morning if you get me wasted, ya know?! And come on—can't you just let it go? I'll . . ." Naruto momentarily calmed down a little and composed himself. He bit the inside of his already-blooming cheeks, as pink as cherry blossoms.

"I'll eventually tell you someday . . . It's not really something kept that easily."

Menma rolled his eyes. What a joke. Using pity to manipulate the opponent? That's for the weak. He snickered.

"Being gay is something not easily kept, yet you aren't keeping it as well as I think you should be."

"Menma? He's gay?" Kiba asked. He wasn't that exposed to homosexual people, but he didn't really find anything bad with them. He was just a bit uncomfortable with the thought of the interaction between both parties. How exactly _did_ a gay couple act together? He didn't know.

"Yeah, he is."

"No, I am not!" Naruto's cheeks said otherwise.

"Are you trying to closet yourself again? You know I don't like it when you closet yourself. And FYI, I think the closet is far worse than the friendzone—which I will try to prevent you from entering with my social status and capabilities. Brothers look out for each other, remember?"

"That's not the case! I—Mph!"

Naruto helplessly chugged down the light beer as Kiba forced it halfway through his trap. Menma exerted his leg weight on Naruto's so he would flail. A few milliliters of the drink were leaking out, so Menma tried his best to keep Naruto's mouth shut while locking his arms. Naruto realized that while trying to counterflow the bitter beer by spitting, it was damn painful. It scratched his tonsils and his throat. It was hellfire for him. He didn't want to, but he had to submit and take a small L in this one. He hesitantly drank the alcohol, as quickly as a hungry baby drinking their milk. Perhaps he'd get knocked out if he did, so he wouldn't get to tell Menma anything with his massive romance he wanted to have with Menma.

Naruto started feeling wobbly after finishing the first bottle. He felt hot and feverish already. He coughed violently, tasting the nasty, yet addictive sting of the alcohol. His limb strength was slowly deteriorating, so Menma let go once he noticed the helpless motions from Naruto's body and let his arms limp on the floor. Naruto heaved as much air as he can.

"Just one bottle and you're already that weak?" Menma teased. "You may be as determined as I am, but damn, you're fucking weak, bro. Anyhow."

Menma crouched and pulled his mouth down with his thumb under Naruto's lower lip, feeling no resistance from Naruto. Kiba handed him the second bottle.

"Ready for Bottle Number Two?"

Naruto could've said a lot of things, like "Get your bottle away from me," or "Gimme some more," with his options to resist or to get too drunk—

Menma said, "And I can outsmart you, man; I know you're probably gonna want to overdrink so you can get knocked out. Hakuna Matata—I'll make sure you won't."

Naruto bobbed his head uncontrollably, with Menma's words entering from one ear and exiting to the other. He supported his body, feeling the beer flowing down smoothly like a river to his burning stomach. The fire spread across his body, numbing his mind. He blinked several times to get a clear picture of what he was seeing, but everything was so blurry and spinning. He fought the overwhelming urge to vomit. He laid his back down on the mattress, keeping his blue eyes shut tight.

"Menmaaaaaa . . ." Naruto groaned. An intoxicated blush slowly formed on his cheeks. Menma rolled his eyes.

"Two bottles and you're drunk?"

"Fuuuuuuuuck."

"This," Kiba said, "is gonna be a migraine in the morning. Shouldn't we have given him a bottle and a half?"

"Then he'd be sober before we know it. Give me the rest of the beer. We're going back home for a . . . an _honesty test_. Drunken people do speak like they've been injected massive amounts of truth serum, right?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Good. I have to keep him drunk for as long as he can, leaving no chance of sobering up. You going to stay here, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded. Menma whistled Kurama to come back to him. The fox was fighting Akamaru over a busted black dog bowl. Menma commanded his pet to look for a bag. It took off. Minutes later, while Menma was picking up a groaning Naruto, Kurama returned with a blue duffel bag. Inside it were two Chinese firecrackers. He carefully bent down with Naruto crushing him, and replaced the explosives with a dozen bottles. On his way out, Menma congratulated Kiba.

"Thanks. It's not really every day you get the girl of your dreams."

On his way back to the dormitories, Naruto suddenly got talkative.

"Heeeey . . . Fuck you, Menma, getting me drunk and shit." Naruto pressed his fists against Menma's chest and held tight. "Gimme . . . 'nother bottle, piece of . . . shit."

Menma swiftly obliged. Naruto spurted out random cusses while downing the forbidden drink. He found Naruto's curses entertaining. He hoped the campus ground wasn't crowded with students and teachers. He didn't want his ass to get thrown to detention.

"Fucking hell, I love you so fucking much, Menma."

"Yeah, yeah . . . That's cool. It's probably just the beer talking or something."

"What . . . are you talking about? Beer doesn't . . . talk, dumbass."

Menma snickered. Naruto let the bottle fall on the opening of the bag. The other twin zipped it close and hurried to the dorm. He met a few classmates of his in the dormitory lounge, who asked what was up with Naruto. Menma tried disregarding them, but they pressed him further. He clenched his teeth, wanting to go to his room.

"He's exhausted."

"Err . . ." Naruto mumbled. "I'm not exhausted; I'm Naruto—'ttebayo!"

"Whatever, man."

Once he locked the door after squeezing through a gaggle of single (and taken) girls, he settled Naruto down on his orange bed and sat beside him. Naruto was having a giggling fit. He rested his head on Menma's lap. Naruto placed his pointing finger on Menma's chin.

"You're horny," Menma said, "aren't you?"

"Horny, and almost sober, so give me another bottle."

"I don't think that'll be good for—"

Menma was cut off short by Naruto, pulling the dominant twin in a sloppy kiss, which demanded Menma's all. The taste of alcohol almost made Menma hurl, but he kept at it. Naruto adjusted himself to get back up and he pinned himself down on the soft silk of the bed, with Menma's body against his. There weren't much signs of hesitation from Menma, but he pulled away once he thought Naruto was indulging too much. He wiped brown saliva from the sides of his mouth. Disgusting.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because I really want you inside me. And you're horny too."

Menma confirmed it as he looked down at his pants. He didn't say a word as Naruto licked his birthmarks as smooth as pulling a blanket on a bed downwards.

"Just do it, Menma," Naruto whispered. "While I'm drunk as fucking hell."

Naruto stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. He let it slither through Menma's bulging shaft. Menma was trying his best to keep his lustful expressions away, feeling Naruto's teeth sink in his earlobe.

"I predict that you will take off my pants and underwear and then you're gonna take off your clothes too. And then you'll do anything you fucking want to my body. You'll come inside me and you'll blow me off and then you'll crash on me and we're both gonna sleep with our bare bodies under my blanket. But, it's not exactly a prediction if I already know that's what's gonna happen, correct?"

Menma couldn't help it. Naruto was just so seductive to him. There wasn't much of a use fighting back. He subtly nodded to Naruto. The blonde smiled and celebrated in his mind. He made himself comfortable while Menma stripped and showcased his wonderful body in front of the electric blue eyes of Naruto. Naruto marveled at the size of Menma's penis.

"Well? My pants aren't gonna take themselves off, are they?"

Menma nodded and cautiously slid his pants, along with the boxers, off of the submissive's legs. Naruto's penis was set free, springing into a massive erection in front of Menma's eyes. That spectacle was his ideal body: a body that was nearly identical to his. Naruto reached under the side of the bed for the bottle of clear lube. Menma caught it after Naruto flung it in a way almost as powerful as his handball throws. Menma proceeded to the lubrication ritual.

That feeling of tenseness, yet at the same time, liberty. It was hitting Menma again. He licked his lips like a hungry leopard going in for its game as he explored deeper and deeper into Naruto. He brushed the outside of his fingers across Naruto's defined body. Naruto released an amalgamation of a moan and a sigh when Menma tickled the left nipple bud. Seeing Naruto flinch and relax and flinch and relax in random patterns—

Fuck, Naruto was pretty much the perfect deer, willing to be the leopard's game.

Menma chuckled with the satisfaction of revenge as Naruto's drunken seductiveness turned into pitiful helplessness. Naruto was breathing heavily, beads of sweat, travelling to down to his chin. His hands were twitching involuntarily. He spread his legs wide open as Menma placed himself between those legs, going deeper in his fingering.

"So, dare seduce me, and you'll feel. This. Fucking. Good. Got that, fucker?"

Naruto repeated, "Sorry," numerous times as Menma gave him kisses with no sign of holding his saliva back. From the forehead, to the cheeks, to the mouth, to the neck, and to the nipples, Menma marked him with his sticky saliva.

One digit, two digits, three digits.

Naruto was trembling over the thickness of Menma's fingers.

One bite, two bites.

Naruto grunted as Menma's teeth squeezed his brown nipples.

One thrust.

Naruto released a loud moan with his hand covering his mouth as Menma finally hit his aching prostate.

One rub. Two rubs. Three rubs. Four rubs. Several rubs.

Naruto was screaming on his black pillow, with his prostate massaged.

One stretch. Two stretches. Three stretches. More stretches.

Naruto commanded his body to deny its contraction, shaking from the desperate scissoring.

One pull. One grunt. One push. Two grunts.

Menma was inside him, with the demonic size of his penis inside the tight, pink, and experienced anus of his loving brother. The whole girth, larger than the combined space consumed by three fingers, was everything that Naruto lusted for. Naruto relaxed his walls, finally at ease with the familiarity, and by routine, put his legs on Menma's shoulders. Menma adjusted himself to a better angle. He looked down at the sweaty submissive with a menacing crooked smile.

"Isn't this just a shame? You wanted this Naruto, but why are you acting so weak? You were just so strong a while ago to force me into this."

Naruto mustered up his strength to overcome the relish that was swelling up everywhere in his submitting body that was keeping him from talking. He tried to reach from Menma's hair. Menma glared at the delicate hand.

"I—aaaauuuugh!"

Naruto was interrupted short as the aforementioned relish exploded and made its way to his throat to release as a form of a melodic moan. Menma pulled back and readied himself for another thrust.

"Music to my ears. And music can be turned into a piece. Give me a rhapsody, okay?"

"Y-yeah . . ."

Naruto moaned in a mediocre level when Menma pushed his pelvis forwards one more time. Menma continued in a steady rhythm, smirking every time Naruto had an irregular pattern of asking for more and asking to stop. Naruto tasted the dripping faucet of salty sweat from Menma's struggling face.

The blonde squeaked as Menma pushed even further to get his lips attached to the submissive's neck. The slippery pink tongue tickled Naruto as it brushed through the Adam's apple forcefully. Menma started pounding heavily, with no signs of stopping. The sensation of something going inside and retreating after pained Naruto. He gripped on the sides of his bed, groaning excessively.

With a shaky breath, Naruto forced his head on the pillow. His toes extended by a mile with the content he was having.

He just had to tell.

He felt the need to.

"Damn it." Menma pulled out quickly. Naruto was already longing for the cock inside him for just a few seconds. Naruto tried getting up to kiss Menma, but Menma used his strength to flip Naruto around. "Ass up." And Naruto followed. He felt the rough hands grips his shaking waist. The feeling returned as his anus welcomed the foreign organ. He smiled at the incredible loosening of his walls to make way for the penis.

"Easier this way, isn't it?"

Naruto kept his saliva flowing to his pillows, feeling the external force crush him. He shivered as his prostate was milked intensely. The combined impact of Menma's push and Naruto's pull had an impaling-like pain on his ass.

There wasn't a single evidence of Naruto's resistance. And Menma was doing his best to replenish him! Surely, the stronger the pleasure was, the more the pain. It annoyed him for quite a bit and he continued smashing Naruto.

Out of greed for more, every time Menma thrust, Naruto pulled him even deeper. It felt like it was snaking its way through base of Naruto's penis. Anatomically impossible, but it sure as hell felt like it. He wiped his frigid tears on the fluffy fabric.

Minutes of sex have passed, and Menma was reaching his inevitable climax. "I'm c-close . . ." From his knees, he got into a crouching position. It struck a miniscule deal of fear when he heard the bed creak, but he guessed it was normal. With infinite shivering, he felt the thick fluid fill his penis. With his ass being the center of his gravity, he fell to the bed, giving one more pump to his massive penis.

"Haaaaaaaaugh!"

Inflicting excruciating damage on both parties, Menma went deeper than he was supposed to and dropped his seed with Naruto flinching from the pain, on top of Menma's crotch. Naruto hastily disconnected himself from his brother, moaning when the thickness left. It felt like taking out a piece of foot-long shit. After composing himself, he crashed next to Menma, who was overflowing with satisfaction.

"Do you still want me to blow you off?" Menma asked looking at his fine heaving partner.

"Just," Naruto answered, "do it in the morning when I can't move while having a headache or something."

"Ah . . ."

They stared at each other for quite a while, until Naruto sat up and got dressed in his pajamas. He decided to leave the walrus hat for tonight. He didn't mind the cum that was slowly leaking out and was dampening his underwear.

There was a tiny bit of something. And that something just pissed Naruto off so much. He had to get rid of it. A secret wasn't really worth keeping when it came to Menma. He bit his lip as he felt the words crowd in his throat. Right there.

 _Don't worry. It's not gonna be so bad. He still cares for you no matter what._

With a forced smile, Naruto mumbled, "I think . . . I love you . . . maybe . . . more than a brother."

"What?" Menma's ears were open. He gulped at what he heard, stagnant fear residing under his chest.

"I said that I love you. Come on, get your pajamas on and let's go brush our teeth so I can finally get a wink of sleep. It's been a long day, isn't it? I mean, Kiba's got himself a girl and Shikamaru is facing his LDR problems, and I'm fucking telling you that I have an incestuous yearning that I wanna develop with you so maybe we can sleep it off or something. Yeah, I love my brother, Menma Namikaze. Should we get ramen for breakfast and lunch? Do you think that maybe I should've came a while ago? 'Cuz I don't think it's gonna be complete if only one of us came. Damn, my ass hurts. Did I mention that I love you?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Menma got to his senses and held the wrist of Naruto, who was making a beeline to the bathroom. Mixed emotions shrouded his heart at the moment. He gulped as Naruto's wrist slipped of his clutches. He followed Naruto to his destination. Both of them had an interest in the wooden floor.

 _He what? Either he's still drunk or . . . or what? Honest?_ Menma gritted his teeth. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, maybe the sex has gotten him in love with me._

He came back to reality when he heard the door thumping to a close. Naruto handed him his black toothbrush. He hesitantly took it away from Naruto's hand and stood at Naruto's right. He squirted a caterpillar of charcoal-enhanced toothpaste on the hygiene product and brushed, in sync with Naruto's movements.

The boisterous silence annoyed Menma. The tension between them was unbearable that he wanted to break it apart. He tried to convince himself that Naruto was just exaggerating things, but it just didn't work for him. He draped his own black towel around his waist to at least cover half his nakedness. The emotions surged through and he spat his toothpaste out with a quick gargle of water. He impulsively gripped the pajama collar and pulled Naruto closer to him, straight to his eyes where they can have their staring contest.

"If you don't explain shit to me right now, I'm seriously beating your ass, Naruto."

"'Cept—" Naruto did the same thing Menma did. "You won't, because you love me too much."

In any case, Naruto was right. Menma didn't have the heart to lay a finger on Naruto. He gripped tighter out of denial and snarled. Their heads bumped together, with Menma applying more force.

"We came from the same parents, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you, at the very least, disturbed by that unspoken yet well-known fact?"

"Need I remind you that we have sex every time we got time on our hands?"

"Need I remind you that it's just for the fun?"

Menma's words tickled Naruto's funny bone. Menma was baffled as Naruto exited the bathroom, cackles of lust filling the room. He rushed to his blond brother, with his fist cocked back, and grabbed him by the shoulder. His fist turned pale in color. There was that tiny hint of doubt before that he should've turned his attention to. He was sure it was the sex. He should've stopped, or at the very least—limited his sessions with Naruto. It came back to bite him painfully.

Menma demanded in a sharp tone, "Explain why." Naruto almost flinched from Menma's so-called _killing intent_. Once he got used to the aura of tension, he let his muscles go soft.

"It's self-explanatory, y'know?" Naruto said. Menma's enraged and embarrassed expression led his blood to collect on his marked cheeks. Never had he been so flustered and upset for years. He felt a rough palm on his shoulder. He eyed Naruto's hand and slapped it off and, again, grabbed Naruto's collar with both his hands. He clenched his teeth tightly, with a risk of breaking them.

"It's not."

"It is." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I love you so much more than what Mom and Dad might not like me to, but it is what is."

Menma, under the suppression of his denial, forced his tears back and exclaimed, "It's not, idiot! We're staying as brothers and nothing more, nothing less!" In his heaving rage, he didn't wait for an answer. He, still trembling out of confusion, anger, and fear, covered himself with his own pajamas. He didn't like restricting his emotions—but it was for the best for the both of them. Naruto's incestuous love was overwhelmed by his guilt. He rubbed his arm, sitting on his bed that stood out with its blazing pallet, and waited for Menma to finish dressing up.

There were so many words that were blocked inside his throat. He wanted to say them out loud, but he was shut up by Menma's bitter sneering. He tried comforting Menma by staying on Menma's bed, planning to get himself spooned up by Menma's arms, but that wasn't the case. He hit the floor with a _thud_ , unable to overpower Menma's push. He gulped.

"I-I'm really sorry, Menma. It's just . . . I can't explain—"

"Just go to bed, Naruto. We still have homework to do tomorrow. I don't want to wake up in a bad mood just because of your outrageous desire for my romantic consent."

Naruto flinched as Menma's blanket was quickly draped over him. He really did a big number on Menma this time. With a storm cloud over his head, he limped to his bed and rested, regret washing over him. His back was against Menma's. Naruto could feel it: the deterioration in their bond, caused by the power of his love and lust. And that quick. They prepared for a sleepless night. Menma thought a _goodnight_ was in order, but where would be the "good" in that?


	11. The Uchiha Make a Move

**AN: Goddamn, school. My apologies for holding this up for two weeks. I'm just so busy with school. I still try my best to get back to this story ASAP, so please bear with me. Hopefully, you guys understand**

* * *

Sasuke was a genius—a prodigy, in a more appropriate term. He knew how people worked and felt. He just picked that skill to know what a guy was feeling at the moment as time passed. It helped him in some situations.

And with that, he knew that Naruto and Menma got into a sibling quarrel. They haven't talked to each other for the whole week. Naruto always tried catching up during dismissal, but Menma was gone with the wind already. He could see in Menma's eased face that he was apathetic about Naruto.

It scared Sasuke.

But he has to take his shots sometimes, being an Uchiha.

At the start of another week of school, he trudged down to Naruto's seat, where he was eating a cheese sandwich. He had prepared his apology ever since the hour after the "thrusting incident." Probably not the best move he had ever made.

There were many ways he could've possibly initiated a conversation, but he decided to keep it as minimalistic as possible.

"Yo."

"Hmm?"

Naruto looked up at the taller man. He didn't exactly have the mood to be around with a guy who was associated as Menma's childhood best friend, but it wasn't hurting anybody. So he just copied Sasuke and waited for Sasuke to say anything while eating his food.

The cheese had a nice melt in his mouth: something he learned to do after years of observing his chef mother. If only Menma had the place in his heart to accept what he prepared as a consolation gift that morning. Good thing he brought the extra sandwich with him. He pointed the second wrapped sandwich to Sasuke and waved it in an up-and-down motion.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Partially, because I want you to go away—and because I have no-one else to give this to."

"Yeah . . . just came here to say sorry about that incident, Naruto," Sasuke said, without falter.

Naruto glared at him suspiciously. He had assumed that Sasuke had lots of pride. Perhaps he had swallowed those? Maybe. Or it was probably just a casual thing that he didn't mean. But screw it. He was more forgiving than his twin anyway. He shrugged.

"Guess let's forget about that—'ttebayo."

But it was difficult to dissolve in a snap. It bothered Naruto for weeks, so he usually sought out Menma's comfort. It just wasn't _right_ for him. He felt that he was so compatible with Menma's body. Sasuke's thrust was a red flag for his body.

"Do you . . . want to start again? Maybe my first impression with you wasn't really that good, having possibly sexually assaulted you in a vent."

"Yep. Not the best intro, man."

Naruto patted the free seat to his left, which was Menma's, and Sasuke sat there without hesitation. He stole the sandwich off of Naruto's hands and peeked through the opening. The marigold cheese glistened like a grand piano under the chandeliers of a performance hall. It looked so fluid, yet it's still so solid and intact. He pushed the plastic forward and exposed the sandwich to the open air. The tempting aroma of cheese made him flood his mouth.

 _Maybe a nibble isn't worthy for this. A full-sized bite would do it._

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to faint or to scream his lungs out. How exactly could he explain how it tasted? It was like eleven heavens squeezed into a square form and inherited the sweetness of a virgin's kiss. His body felt like falling apart and melting into a puddle. He gulped it down with infinite satisfaction.

"This is some good cheese sandwich."

"Really?" Naruto, flattered, scratched the back of his head. "I used to watch my mom make this. She had wake up early in the morning to whip up a special kind of recipe for store-bought cheese to enhance the taste or something. She didn't want to do it when I was awake, because it was supposed to be a 'secret technique,' but I just caught her one day. She had no choice but to teach my how to."

"Ah. No matter how much I want to learn how this is made, I believe it's best to leave her wishes as is."

 _Sasuke, small talk. Small talk. Small talk._

The older boy took a tiny breath to calm himself down. An Uchiha had to have a knack for casual conversations.

Sasuke said, "So, uh, how do you think Uncle Minato is doing in the afterlife?"

 _Damn it, not small talk!_

Naruto rolled his eyes. His parents' deaths were just a distant memory for him, waiting to be brought up by someone who was getting to know him. There were a million things to talk about. He let it pass.

"Don't know," he answered to a sweating Sasuke. He finished eating his homemade sandwich and rested his chin on his right palm. "I'm not even sure if an afterlife exists—but whatever keeps people cozy in their sleep. For all I know, my parents' bodies are a habitat for worms by now."

"Aren't you at least uneasy about that fact?"

"I dunno, to be honest."

 _Jeez—and Menma says I'm talkative. The sandwich probably made him want to talk even more._

"I see . . ."

Sasuke awkwardly nibbled on the heavenly snack while the options of topics were exhausted. Naruto kept on staring at the red backpack that Menma owned. It was packed with unnecessary papers and quizzes with sprays of red checks, crosses, and circles, splattered across the gray medium.

He sought for assistance or at least some evidence from the Internet to prove what he felt was real, and that Menma was feeling the same as he does, though in denial. All he found was the Westermarck Effect, which was an opposing idea of what he was feeling. Giving up wasn't an option—but a break was. Although he had spent those past few days pushing away the thoughts about Menma by disturbing himself, he just found Menma in everything he tried to busy himself with. Playing Handball only reminded him that Menma was cheering for him every time he had a game. Music didn't help because Menma downloaded a bunch of his favorite songs on Naruto's phone, in case he didn't bring his. Reading books made him recall how Menma hated reading a summer book requirement when they were little. They did almost everything together that it scared him.

 _Maybe this is beneficial for the both of us._

"Yo, do you want to do the homework with me now?" Sasuke offered, snapping Naruto back to his conscious self. "I can help you. As far as I've analyzed, Miss Kurenai wasn't joking when she said Math was going to be difficult this year."

 _Sasuke could be a distraction._

Naruto nodded. "Yeah—sure. I have nothing else to do, anyway."

Smiling wasn't Sasuke's forte. He doesn't even allow a millimeter of a smile. And that's what he did. No matter how stoic he was, he was beaming inside. Maybe, for once, Naruto could keep him distracted from chasing Itachi and leaving the school for Akatsuki.

* * *

After a quick lunch at the cafeteria with Kiba, Menma was walking back to the classroom with his friend. With a black cloud booming on Menma's head, Kiba couldn't help but notice. Menma usually had an uncaring face when Naruto wasn't around. But that whole week, he had a permanent scowl, even when Naruto was around.

"I'm not an idiot, Menma," Kiba said—basically stating his death wish, while the two were silently passing by, "Do you have some sort of sibling beef with Naruto?"

"That's none of your business."

Menma massaged his temple, relieving a bit of pressure accumulated there. Who was to take the blame? He hurt Naruto for what he felt in the process. Naruto was the one who felt that he could be more than brothers with Menma. The older twin was the one who got the idea of losing both of their virginities to each other. The younger twin was the one who got addicted to the sex. Well, both of them were. Sex between them was out of lust. But was Naruto actually feeling lust? Menma _was_ Naruto's first kiss anyway—and that was _way_ before the proposal of sex.

He was just too confused.

Whoever was to take the blame, there was a devoid of stinging pain developing on his chest. He still took it too far with Naruto. He could've done it slow and more conserved, but he had to throw in the Silent Treatment and obvious distaste. Body language sure was deadly. He pinched his left thumb.

"Naruto is just . . . probably having a man-period. You know it's that time of the month again."

"BS. You're the one who looks like having a man-period. You're just making Naruto affected in this. There's gotta be a reason you seem pissed or something. What the hell happened between you two?"

"I already told you," Menma snapped. "It's none of your business, okay?"

"Alright." Kiba raised his hands in surrender. "But you can't really stop me from nosing in whatever you two have."

"Just shut up already—"

Menma was speechless—a little damaged as they turned to the open doorway of their classroom. There wasn't much of a sight. His classmates were eating lunch. Some were preparing a prank for their next teacher, Mister Mizuki. The girls were gossiping as always. But at the far end, column six, row six, were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze—having decided to go with his proper surname after Kakashi had shown his concern about the confusion of the class because he went with their mother's name—mingling with each other and doing homework.

And Sasuke was eating the sandwich that was meant for him.

He gulped, feeling some sort of tension. Sasuke was not holding back at showing how good Naruto's sandwiches were. He was frequently entering euphoria after every bite he took. Naruto was frequently taking Sasuke back to reality by his barrage of questions on how to factor efficiently. A sigh, then Menma bit the inside of his right cheek until the bitter kiss of blood was welcomed by his tongue.

"That's . . . my cheese sandwich."

A backstab and a spear, piercing through his heart. Who would dare approach Naruto without his permission? He wouldn't even allow his childhood friend to do so. But apparently, he was more in shock than angered.

He shook his head, disregarding the growing pain in his cheek. As soon as Sasuke caught a glimpse of him, he muttered something to Naruto and moved to the chair at Naruto's right. Seeing Menma, Naruto's whiskers resembled more of the black-haired twin, a trait he had when he was pissed off. He scoffed and returned to his homework.

"Yep. That's some massive beef you have." And frankly, Menma was finally genuinely sorry.

* * *

As the leader of Akatsuki, Obito had to wear a swirly orange mask and venture between alleys to get to Kakashi's home. The Akatsuki was becoming a high target by all organized criminal organizations because of their goal to keep a zero crime rate between the Five Great Polis. He cursed the design he picked for it. He wasn't a kid anymore. He shouldn't pick a mask like that just because it _looked cool_. But apparently, he did. And he was having a hard time seeing with only one eye.

He pressed the plastic button of the doorbell. Unlike most doorbells, Kakashi's was a painful metallic buzz that sounded like a zillion jolts. Obito loathed that doorbell. He noticed the rapid opening and closing of the abaca blinds. Kakashi pulled the wooden door from the inside and pushed the screen door outside. Underneath the fabric of Kakashi's mask, he smiled.

"So, you finally have a thing with masks now, huh?"

Obito said, "Just let me in, baka; I need your oh-so-great counsel."

"You never fail to show your inferiority to me, Obito."

"Whatever."

As soon as Obito felt the smooth tiles underneath his shoes, he took a deep sigh and flung his mask to Kakashi's couch. It was so ancient that about ninety percent of the exterior was cotton. Still, it never disappointed with its awesome comfort. It proved that it was still as effective as ever when the Uchiha took a seat and felt the pain of walking transfer out through his bottom and to the furniture.

Kakashi served ice-cold lemon juice with a green straw. Kakashi's home was welcoming to Obito as always. The fireplace was lit, spreading comforting warmth across the house. In front of Obito was the flat-screen television, reflecting Obito's image. The shoe racks were at his left and the kitchen-dining room was just at the left end of the single-floored house. At the right end was Kakashi's bedroom: the only room which no person other than the owner of the house itself has ever seen. It always bugged Obito.

"So," Kakashi said, "are you going to ask me how to arrange an extravagant proposal to Rin?"

"Goddamn," Obito blurted out, with immense intensity of an obvious blush, "Just not now, okay? I have my Akatsuki duties to attend to."

"Hmm."

Kakashi wasn't sure when Obito would ever propose to Rin, but he was determined to make it so. A crush as simple as that, developing into a dedicated adoration—Kakashi thought a proposal was long overdue.

"Anyways," Obito announced, "I need you advice on how I can deal with out issues with Akatsuki."

"Ah—so the rumors are true."

"Tsk. They're more than rumors; I tell you. Some bastard was apparently a spy and leaked info about us to criminal groups and made us vulnerable. We just wanna organize world peace—damnit!" Downing the glass of juice, Obito stood up and faced Kakashi in the eye. "So, as my faithful comrade and Friend A, I want you to provide me your sacred advice."

"Ah . . ."

Kakashi had his opinions on how to help. Unfortunately, Obito wasn't always one to agree with his ideas because of his warm nature. Kakashi wasn't the welcoming type. But he knew what was best for Obito if he wanted Akatsuki to survive. The doubt was already crawling on the Hatake's back. He could already hear Obito's objections already.

"Well," Kakashi answered at the top of his head, "you can always close the organization out. Make it strictly exclusive. Akatsuki is too big. Make it small. Fire people you can't trust. Keep only about a few people and make it bigger when you are really undercover."

Obito was taken aback as Kakashi continued to fire. But that was to be expected. And for once, he was all ears.

"For example, you could keep Itachi Uchiha. He's a formidable youth. He could also be bait to develop Sasuke with his studies. You know him, right?"

Obito didn't know much about his relatives. He just didn't have the time to catch up with the clan. But he was surely aware of Sasuke. He was considered a developing master in the Uchiha clan, with the characteristics of a just king. A prodigy second to a genius. Itachi was basically the motivation to Sasuke to be the best he could be in academics, athletics, and basically everything. Fortunately, Obito already proved himself with the Akatsuki. He didn't want to get stuck with the boring Uchiha Police, developed by the Second Hokage. He knew the rare Uchiha clan was meant for something more than that. It's a good thing that the police made a nice profit for a legacy.

"There is also that puppet lover, Sasori. He could be a nice member for your Intel Department. It would be beneficial for you if you keep him. And then there is Kakuzu, as a treasurer and secretary. Well, you'll know. You have a lot of people there who you can trust. They have valuable skills and talents that you can turn as a relevant asset to Akatsuki. But of course—" At that part, Kakashi wanted to hold back, but there was no turning back. "—you have to go ask permission from the government to make sure their names would be gone. Forever."

"You mean . . . I'll have to delete their records?"

"If you want it to be undercover, then yes."

If anything, Obito and his compassionate self wouldn't want to do this. He almost panicked with Kakashi's remarks. He resigned back down to the couch and contemplated, staring at the orange mask. How could he deal with their families? But having looked through their documents, most of them don't have families. Only Itachi was the one with a family among all the people he was listing down mentally.

 _Akatsuki could be . . . their family then. I have to put my mercy aside, for now . . ._

Obito asked, "So how about the people who want to join Akatsuki after that?"

Kakashi almost laughed. "You're actually listening to me?"

"Shut up and answer."

"Alright." Kakashi held Obito back, who was almost ready to throw a clean punch to the arm. "You'll test their willingness to join Akatsuki by doing the same thing the past members would perform."

 _Too bad . . . according to some student profiles, they want to join Akatsuki in the future. What a shame._

"Kakashi . . ." Obito sighed and suppressed his melancholy emotions. That's what an Uchiha does best. "I guess I'll listen to you. Just this once." He put both his elbows on his knees and tapped the floor repeatedly with left foot. "So what you're basically saying is I'll disconnect them from their circle of friends and family by saying that they are shutting out the whole world, just to join Akatsuki?"

"Not just that. Hit 'em hard. You have to delete them after killing them off."


	12. Insanity and a Delicacy

**AN: WOOHOO AND DADDY IS BACK AFTER A LONG, UNINTENDED, 3-WEEK SILENCE!**

 **Seriously, I try and update every two weeks because I got school now, but it took longer than I had expected.**

 **And please, as you read this, do not regard the story as Urban Fantasy. Menma just had himself legitimate . . . _bodily issues,_ so Kurama is really just a normal fox.**

 **KigenDawn: No, this would be neither. ObiRin is shipped here. Meanwhile, Kakashi is . . . you know . . . single.**

* * *

What was that?

Was it the dead space, lingering around on the two meters of space that Menma distanced himself from Naruto? Maybe a day or two would've been possible. But Menma never expected that their lack of communication would last for a whole week.

No matter how compelling it was for Menma to send even a single phrase to Naruto, he couldn't bring himself to. A pride that high was placed first. Menma hated his hamartia. He knew that the hubris was there—only it was difficult for him to pin it down, just for a single conversation with Naruto. He grunted as he clawed on his black blanket. Had Naruto never said that . . .

Naruto decided that perhaps it was wrong—immoral, even—to apologize for something he was unable to control. But he sure as hell wanted to apologize. It was a lose-lose situation for both of them. They hated tossing and turning on their respective beds, knowing well that someone whom one had a broken bond with was sharing a dorm with the other.

They weren't able to stomach such a dire situation. They thought they were close—inseparable—but one confession ruined it all. Perhaps wanting romance with someone of their own blood was something so unnatural that it could ruin such a bond with massive fortitude. But then again, loving someone of the same gender is unnatural. So is loving someone of the opposite gender. So is loving someone of a higher age group. So is loving someone of the same age group. So is loving someone of a different color. So is loving someone of the same color.

Loving, in general, is never natural.

Love is a bitch, ready to tell people, "You'll never see it coming."

As Naruto exhaled a short puff of air, he trudged to Menma's bed. As if implanted into Menma's initiative, he turned around to the other side, so as not to meet Naruto's eyes. It was a lot of constriction in Naruto's chest. He resigned next to Menma.

"You know, there is really no use in shutting me out, Menma. It's just gonna hurt us more."

"Us? Naruto, I could keep this up for years."

"Then—damn—it's hurting _me_!" Naruto said, with conviction. Menma gulped. "The least I want is for us to be brothers again. A week is already too much for me. I don't . . ." Naruto clawed the cotton of his pajamas, with his pain prominent in his eyes. "I don't think my poor heart can take it anymore."

"Your heart isn't poor," Menma deadpanned. "It's abundant. Too abundant—in fact."

"Then goddamn take the contents of my heart, baka! Store it in _yours_! Or at least let's be twins! I don't care!" Naruto threw himself on Menma's back without hesitation. Menma grunted. Naruto whispered on the collar of Menma's pajama shirt, "Just don't shut me out. I get hurt more than you think."

There was an unhealthy silence between their touching bodies for a while. The dead of the night reigned supreme across the campus, with moonlight leaking through the centimeters of space on the blinds. The humming of the air conditioner was a sweet lullaby to one of the twins—but a distraction to the other. Seconds turned to minutes—thirty-four minutes to be quite specific. Menma rolled away from Naruto's clutches and silently dropped himself on the floor. He scratched his head and glared at the snoring Naruto. He rolled his eyes.

 _No matter how cute—I admit—you are when you're knocked out, I would like some time to myself tonight._

Almost effortlessly, he picked Naruto up like a sack of feathers and moved his shoulder forward to wipe the dripping saliva. Doing his best not to be lured by Naruto's sweet smile, he sauntered barefooted towards the door. With shaky eyelids, threatening to close at any moment, Menma focused on going down the wide stairs of the empty dormitory. He took a long yawn at the second floor. He could hear a few people of little importance, conversing with each other on the first floor lounge. He scowled.

He passed through the hallways of the first floor and headed straight to the farthest room: Room 120. He could hear the rapid typing of the keyboard inside. He snickered.

 _Always busy with academics, I see. Classic Sasuke._

He looked down at Naruto. The blonde was grumbling and chewing on the tip of his own collar. Menma sighed.

 _I hope you'd like a sleepover._

"Hey Sasuke. Open the door."

"R'you Naruto?"

"It's Menma. Do me a favor."

"Give me a sec."

After passing the promised deadline by seven seconds, the door creaked ajar by Sasuke, with hints of bags under his eyes. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, then back up at Menma again. No matter how much in love he was with Naruto, he said, "What's this?"

"This is my younger twin." Sasuke almost protested as Menma allowed himself inside the neat room. It was surprising for Menma to see such a clean room. His shared dormitory was quite messy when both the twins felt lackadaisical. He set Naruto down on the silk bed. Sasuke followed. "Naruto will stay with you for the night. Take care of him."

"What? Why?"

Menma shrugged. He had a hundred-yard stare across space, paired with a tasteless frown.

"We're not in good terms . . . for now. And I don't want to feel bad because he's in my peripherals. So I guess we both need a bit of a break-off until we feel cool enough to patch things up."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Menma—a person full of pride. Sasuke could perceive that he would have to undertake lots of mental stress if he didn't reconcile with Naruto. But as a member of the Uchiha clan, he had to let Menma learn the hard way.

Purposely changing his perspective of the issue, Sasuke said, "I understand your point. You should take all the time you need."

Quite the opposite of what Sasuke should recommend. Any longer and a misunderstanding could turn into a grudge. Menma bobbed his head and reminded his friend again to take care of Naruto. Sasuke accepted his request and led Menma out.

"Are you sure you two will be fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will."

And for a second, Menma wanted to hesitate at his statement.

* * *

Menma wasn't at peace. Taking Naruto away did not help. In fact, it deprived him of even more important sleep. He could still smell Naruto's scent of ramen and after-practice sweat. And, frankly, he wanted to squeeze every essence of it and whiff it all up in his system.

If that weren't enough to keep him from being hysterical, then perhaps the actual person would. Two days ago, he started hearing voices in his mind, begging him to forgive Naruto and move on. However, he did not answer the prayers of the damned voices.

And apparently, those voices were his.

He didn't know whether his mind was being guilt-tripped or he was going insane. Menma wanted to dismiss it as the first, but the latter seemed to make more sense to him. He didn't like being lonely—he loathed it with all his heart.

He didn't want to try and sleep; the voices might catch up to him again. He sat upright and bit his knuckles.

The silence of the room was noisy.

"Night terrors . . . must be night terrors."

Menma didn't want to touch the floor. Perhaps it would've turned into a membrane-like monster or something. What a childish fear. But it was to be expected from a person who possesses monophobia. How he wished Naruto were there. He missed Naruto's warmth. He missed exchanging security with Naruto. He missed the passion and adoration between the both of them. And—God—he missed the actual person.

But Naruto wasn't gone—Menma was.

Where was the Menma with a burning heart? He was absolutely nowhere to be found.

Menma needed to cry.

"I hate myself."

He wanted Naruto back in his safe clutches again.

He wrapped his blanket around, as if the blanket were to serve as armor from all nightly evils and spirits—like every childish belief. The chill of the night crept on his toenails. He shivered. He glanced at the marigold bed. Kurama was glaring at him with bloodshot red eyes. Quite the killer intent people didn't like. Fear instilled on his heart. He tried to cover his terror with a fake snicker.

"D-don't scare me like that . . . Kurama. Come on, just go to sleep."

Menma's ears perked up, as if a sudden shock was delivered. His surroundings went blurry, then clear in a nanosecond. He shook his head and tried to regain his rapidly-lost balance. He looked back at Kurama.

As if a color-changing fox wasn't enough, Kurama rolled his eyes and growled, "I can't be at peace if you aren't at peace, idiot."

Dead silence. Menma wasn't sure how to react. A fox just talked to him. According to zoology and common sense, foxes weren't supposed to have the human ability to communicate through speech. What would have Naruto said about that? He would've freaked out at first and then would find it cool afterwards.

Almost nonchalantly, yet still shocked, Menma said, "I knew you're a magic fox."

Kurama snorted and jumped towards Menma's side. Still the same appearance. Still one bushy tail and a hateful look. Nothing else. Menma was about to faint.

"I'm not magic, kid. If I were, I'd probably be a Kyuubi with majestic nine tails or something right now—but I'm not. As far as I know, your conscience is residing in this animal body, as a form of a physical guide. You've been ignoring your inside voice for a whole week. I guess you'll suffer the consequences by attaining mental chaos, or according to what humans name it: insanity."

"Insanity?" Menma repeated.

"Are you deaf or something?!" Kurama scoffed. "Yes, insanity. Your system has the initiative to be with the one you are happy with. However, you, yourself, want to push the person away because of Naruto's incest feelings towards you. And that's scary."

Menma sighed. "So I'm a madman now . . ."

"That is correct."

"And I can talk to my fox."

"Because you are crazy—yes. But again, I'm just—"

"Yeah, my conscience brought to the physical plane of existence, possessing my pet, I know."

Menma fell back, with the fox purring on top of his inflating and deflating abdomen. He expected a better, more terrified reaction. Not every day a person would realize they are crazy. However, Menma half-expected it. No person in the right mind would get intimate with someone who carries the same genes.

And speaking of genes, he wondered why he had black hair and Naruto had blond, even though twins were supposed to have similar genes.

He dismissed it and regarded it as a shower thought for later.

He caressed Kurama's tail and stared at the plain ceiling. The least he could do was talk to his fox.

"Do you think Naruto needs some more time to think?"

"Obviously. You hurt him pretty hard. He needs to contemplate about what are in between you two. But I believe he shouldn't overthink."

"Hmm . . ."

Menma bolted upright, almost flinging his pet off the bed. Once Kurama got on all of his fours, he growled, "Why'd you do that, idiot?! I could've fallen! You are absolutely—"

He sighed. "Sorry."

"You do not say sorry to a fox of authority, you repugnant scrotum-sucking oxygen-thief!"

"Whoa, tone it down on the toxic—"

"Shut it, vermin-ridden politically-ambiguous, vain-smegging penis! I do not tolerate animal abuse!"

"But I did not even intend to hurt—"

"You have hurt my animal host by flinging me by a hundred yards—"

"Berries."

Kurama's ears stood up. His rage was disabled at the mention of the delicacy. The fox approached Menma and nudged his pajamas on the stomach area.

"Berries?"

"Warm and unrefrigerated yet fresh berries."

"Good berries."

Menma opened the cabinet nearby and snatched a doggy bag with ten pieces of Kurama's favorite food. The fox wolfed on them as Menma opened the bag. He didn't mind the juice dripping.

"You," Menma remarked, "Menma Namikaze, are the craziest person alive."

* * *

He closed the laptop and set it under his bed. There were some options there. He could wake Naruto up, let him sleep, or . . . that was all he could think of. He picked a yogurt cup on his tiny wooden cabinet and licked a thick amount of the creamy substance.

"Err . . ."

The yogurt was plain Greek, so he didn't quite have the taste for it. He figured that he wasted a couple of yen for such a stupid product. Well, at least it was healthy. He walked to the light switch and flipped it off. The lights immediately died down. He caught heat on his cheeks. He bit his lip. Menma just dropped him off. There was no big deal, really. He crashed on the brown sofa on the right side of the room.

"I don't know why your brother dropped you off here, but . . . goodnight, I guess."

Sasuke curled up and faced the support of the sofa, making the most out of the comfort. He could've slept with Naruto, but he respected Naruto's privacy.

There wasn't much to do any more than study. Sasuke wanted to do something out of his boredom. Out of sudden realization, he lowered his phone's brightness and pulled out a random copy of his bucket list that was on a piece of tissue. Or at least a copy of a part of his bucket list. He wanted to focus on one of them at a time and the others for later.

"And for today, our bucket list goal will be . . ."

 ** _Cook for your classmate._**

Oh, something easy. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He could do that now and hang out with Naruto after he's done whipping up a delicacy.

"I guess I can do that. Probably for a surprise. I'll wake you up later."

For sound blockage, Sasuke put his noise-negating headphones on Naruto's ears. He almost ran his hand through the golden hair. He didn't have to worry if the dorm room gets aromatic. Unlike what cartoons show, the sense of smell does not work while asleep. He turned the lights on and got to the cupboard.

"I'll start with what takes the longest."

He grabbed the small rice sack next to the fridge and poured six cups of rice on the rice cooker. He added seven and a half cups of water into it too.

"Wait for thirty minutes for the rice to soak in . . . I'll have to go to the others then."

He opened a can of spam and a container of eggs. He cracked two eggs on one bowl on his right hand, whilst slicing the block of spam into eight medium-sized slices on the other. He cut the insides of the slices until a proportional hole was made in each of the spam cuts. He whisked the eggs with immense aggressiveness and grace. He blessed the mixture with pinches of salt and pepper.

After washing his hands, he placed a frying pan on the electrical stove. After he had melted the butter on low heat and spread it on the surface, he turned the stove off and filled each space inside the food with the liquid scrambled egg on the pan. From there, he cooked it in high heat and constantly pressed them.

For the remaining pieces of spam, he would cook them later. He flipped the cooking pieces around and waited. He headed to the rice and poured in half a teaspoon of salt and cooked it. The smell of the area was umami and sublime, as if he were in a restaurant. Fortunately, it was just a simple recipe for such an effect.

Once he assumed that the spam was cooked to perfection he scraped them out, added and spread butter, and included the rest of the spam in. He took out a container of seaweed on the cupboard for his spam musubi. He would've added cheese into it, but he didn't purchase a pack that week.

Sasuke would've been more than glad if Naruto enjoyed it. It was the only recipe he crafted. Regarding the Uzumaki's culinary reputation, he wanted to impress the son of the late Kushina Uzumaki. She was one of Konoha's greatest chefs.

"I hope your son isn't a picky eater, Aunt Kushina," he whispered.

As he waited, he watched Naruto sleep. It disturbed Sasuke. Naruto looked like he was having a bad night. Sasuke frowned.

"What's up with—"

"Grrrumph . . ." Naruto moaned in his sleep. Sasuke was shook awake. He clasped his mouth shut with his left hand. Naruto grumbled, "No . . . goodnight . . . need . . . kiss."

Sasuke almost choked himself to a grand death.

"Goodnight . . . kiss?" Sasuke bit his left thumb. "Damn that Menma . . . Maybe he didn't like it when you ask for nightly kisses? Is that why you two are in bad terms? That's quite a stupid matter to tackle bitterly."

Naruto started tossing and turning on the land of sweat dreams and comforting cotton and fluffy pillows—otherwise known as a bed. He groaned as if he were trapped in a nightmare. Sasuke broke in cold sweat. He didn't want to do it . . . but—for all the good above—he felt as if it were his obligation to do it. He approached his classmate with caution. His heart was drumming inside its small ribcage. Sweat dripped down on Naruto's pajamas.

 _Keep your calm, Sasuke._

Sasuke wasn't thinking of going plain and simple. He wanted to perform something riskier. He eyed the cracked lips and licked his own. He bowed and contemplated, a few more inches close to his goal.

 _If you aren't going to do this, he's gonna wake up and he'll kill you . . . I think._

 _Can't you brush your teeth first?_ Sasuke conversed with himself.

 _Too late for that._

He placed his hands on the bed for support and closed his eyes. He could already feel the intensity and the spice of the kiss. He just needed to go a little bit closer . . .

Fifty millimeters.

Forty millimeters.

Thirty millimeters.

Twenty millimeters.

Ten millimeters.

One millimeter . . .

His phone rang.


	13. Author's Note (Please don't kill me)

I guess I have some explaining to do.

It's been over a month and I haven't updated the story yet. The reason behind that is because I'm super busy-with school and in my personal life.

This past month was hell month. Projects were due; homework was handed out; long tests were thrown at our faces; periodical exams started. Fortunately all of those are done. So far, I'm having a good run with my grades. I'm probably one of the most well-performing students in my class.

But that's just the first one.

Over the course of one month and a half, I found my life going a _bit_ similar to this actual story. See, there is this one classmate of mine who is my closest friend. We treated each other like brothers. I was the Naruto there, and he was the Menma (No, we're still virgins, I swear). He was dominant, playful, a bit bitter and salty to me-but nonetheless, he was everything I had. Meanwhile, I'm that submissive little sunshine who would do everything to him.

Long before everything went to shit, I knew I loved him more than a brother. Then a few months later, which is the start of the one month and a half phase, he kinda just assumed and said "You're gay. I don't like you that way. But that's okay. You're still gonna be my friend, anyway." (DAMN THAT RHYME THOUGH.)

Am I gay? Kinda. But I only fall in love with best friends. I fell in love with a female best friend before. The only time she knew I liked her was when we were already in different school, and I told her on a freaking Valentine. I'm pretty sure I don't pass by her mind anymore, but fuck it. So if any of you would want me as a partner, then get me to be your best friend first.

Okay, so after that, I thought we were cool. But no-he ignored me for a whole one month and a half. He doesn't want to talk to me. Not because we are awkward, but because he probably doesn't want attachment, kinda like how Menma doesn't want a romantic life. Every time I tried talking to him, he just shut me out and looked for someone else to talk to. And most of all, when we actually do interact with each other, he bitched about how gay I was, shamed me, and grew some sort of resentment. I mean, Menma wasn't like that, but he was pretty much ignoring Naruto.

See, there is a momentary pain when someone doesn't want to return your love. But you know what's more painful? Not talking to someone you used to talk everyday and every second. It hurts to see your best friend shun you. It even hurts more when the one you love with all your heart spits toxic and hate towards you. The pain of the rejection of my love is nothing compared to the ignoring and hate I receive from someone I love.

So before anyone underestimates what Naruto feels, take it from me first. It really damn fucking hurts.

Nevertheless, I will not give up on this story! I've already mapped out the following events, the climax, and the ending. I will not make this story about my life with my best friend, because that's bullshit and it would ruin the story with depression. I'll try and post the next chapter at least by the end of the month. But I can't make a promise. So, try not to get your hopes up.

Love you guys. Daddy is out


	14. Conceal It

**AN: WOOHOO DADDY IS BETTER THAN EVER!**

 **So let me just say that we made up. And you may think that it's too good to be true, but this is why I believe in miracles. We're close friends again AND we're even closer than ever. He's pretty chill about it now and thinks that it's nice to have someone care about him outside his family that much. I'd love to be pessimistic, but no. I'm optimistic about my chances. Most of the people in my class ship us. By the end of the year, I expect to win his affections. Lose my virginity? HELL TO THE YES PLEASE.**

 **Replying:**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: Yes, kinda like that. But it's rare. My first crush was a female and my second and current crush is said male who temporarily broke my heart. Woop woop. Is there a difference? Of course. Since my current crush and I are as manly as we can get (He's a pretty well-built Karate brown belt and I'm a basketball freak. And I swear to god, it just so happens that there is a bit of correlation between my crush and I to Menma and Naruto, respectively), we're pretty much cool with disgusting manly shit. Meanwhile, I had to be cautious around my female crush and act gentlemanly. And yeah, don't be that toxic man. I have the high honor to be considered his possession and friend.**

 **Bomahe: Thanks for wishing me luck, man. This shit is pretty hard to deal with.**

 **97: Thanks for understanding.**

 **Kigen Dawn: WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT COCK-CLOCKING?**

 **Now, onwards to the fic!**

* * *

Perhaps it was Sasuke's fault.

Not only was his phone ringing—but it was also vibrating right under Naruto's spine. A bit of a startle and Naruto instincts told him to sit up. He followed said instincts, but was stopped by familiar external force, pushing against his lips. And God—did he like it. Without any hesitation, he cherished the feeling and dragged whoever the hell owned those smooth lips to his body.

Naruto's first assumption was that it was his brother, finally giving him a chance. To his delight, he did not dare open his eyes.

"Something smells good." He disconnected himself and put his forehead against the other. "Are you cooking something?"

Sasuke was red off the charts. He pushed the sleepyhead down and punched Naruto's left cheek. It was strong enough to leave Naruto uncomfortable for three days. Naruto groaned from the pain. Sasuke almost chuckled. He snatched his phone and rejected the call. It was from Kiba, who would most likely ask for the homework answers.

"Wake up, you idiot. It's Sasuke. I'm cooking you food."

"Wha—"

"Your brother brought you here."

Sasuke found it unbelievable that he received such a passionate kiss from someone like Naruto. By the looks of it, Naruto didn't look like someone who could kiss. He stood corrected. He tried sighing it away, but to no avail.

"Wait . . . Did I . . ."

Naruto was momentarily disturbed. He swore to everything holy that he had just made out seconds before he was brought back to reality. The sting and spice were still on his lush lips. Moisture was dripping from the roof of his mouth. He glared at Sasuke, hoping to deny his thoughts.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Butterflies swirled in the stomachs of both boys. The first to make a move would obviously lose. But—screw it all—might as well ask Sasuke for confirmation.

"Kinda an awkward question, but . . . did I—uh . . . do some kissy . . . things before I woke up?"

Sasuke grunted. He was thankful Naruto asked first. He was about to preemptively confirm that he _did_ kiss Naruto to diffuse things before Naruto would get perplexed. Either that, or Naruto would call out for sexual assault for the second time under a trimester. Sasuke wouldn't want the latter to happen.

He lied, "No—but you did look rather desperate for affection in your sleep." At least a half-lie was enough.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Naruto smiled brightly. Easy to get back his composure as it is to lose it. That trait was something prominent in Naruto. Sasuke found it attractive.

Sasuke quietly returned to work, with a pair of azure eyes watching his back. While he was finishing the final touches to his work of culinary art, he couldn't forget how tasty Naruto was. It felt like a soft feather, tickling him gently, with the combined force of a pile of bricks pulling him down. Soft and hard at the same time. It was his drug. Addicted at first try.

He will never tell Naruto what had happened. Not the kiss. Never. A kiss like that is too sweet to degrade into Naruto's assumed sexual harassment.

And God, Sasuke fucking loved Naruto that it strained his heart strings.

He plopped the musubi on a plate and served it to a standing Naruto, who was about to help him finish the dishes. It seemed he just stood there for no reason. They both sat on the bed, feeling the cotton sink.

"I guess," Naruto said as he examined the food, "I'd consider having someone else cook me food." Naruto reminisced the last few weeks since the schoolyear started. He bit his cheek. "I've gotten kinda used to cooking food for me and Menma, at times when it would be a waste of supplies and money to go buy ramen, that I forgot what it feels to lay back and have someone else cook for me."

Menma didn't really receive Kushina's gift of culinary skills. When he tried cooking, he'd alert the fire alarm a few seconds after he had turned the stove on. Thank God his twin watched his mother intently before she passed away.

Sasuke witnessed Naruto inhale his cooking, one by one. The spark in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke's heart sigh in delight. He silently thanked Menma for the opportunity of satisfying Naruto. He lied his back down on the bedpost and listened to his songs from his phone with only his left earphone placed, the smell of fried spam still wafting around the room.

While Naruto kept on eating, he kept on stealing glances on the resting boy. While he had a hunch that Sasuke was feeling—probably not happy, but tranquil, Sasuke still looked bitter with his steely expression. It was most likely an unintentional trait. He poked one of the musubis on Sasuke's lips, which made Sasuke open one of his eyes slightly.

"I don't want it; it's yours."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Even through his words, he sounded bitter.

"You cooked it," Naruto insisted. "The number one rule of cooks is that the cook should be the first to taste what he had created. It's not too late to _unbreak_ that rule."

Naruto puffed his cheeks as Sasuke just resigned some more. He sat at Sasuke's left and picked the free earphone. Sasuke didn't even object.

"What are you even listening to?"

Sasuke nonchalantly shrugged.

 _Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm  
Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes!  
Helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em._

Naruto stared at Sasuke, while the song played on. Apparently, Sasuke's cheeks were growing hints of roses, but Naruto. He smiled with a fox's slyness and scooted closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha did his best to ignore everything that Naruto was doing, but his uneven breath and pounding chest were the opposite of his external intentions, but parallel to his internal intentions.

"I bet you want someone to be helpless over you."

Damn, was it that hard for Naruto to figure it out? For a few seconds, he had analyzed Sasuke's actions. Quite similar to the basis of his actions to Menma. Love. Lust. Because who the hell would thrust their groin against another while inside a vent? Probably someone head-over-heels over another person. Naruto sniffed Sasuke's pajama collar. Smelled like almonds.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke was looking away. He was sure he was exposed. Tingling sensations spread across his body as Naruto slung an arm around him.

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't have a PhD about love, but I know desire when I see it."

Naruto disliked the silence Sasuke radiated after. He pouted. How dare he ignore a great find like that? He felt the thumping of Sasuke's heart on Sasuke's neck. Duh, he was really in love with Naruto. The blond made a decision.

"You know . . . I kinda really need a break from my brother. He's been putting me under a lot emotional stress lately and . . . I wanna forget about it, just for a little while. For now, I don't really want any advances with you."

Sasuke's hair drooped.

"But I do think you could court me. Who knows? Maybe . . . I'll eventually love you, along the way." Naruto flashed a quick smile at Sasuke, until the Uchiha faced him. Sasuke really did have cold eyes. Naruto's were definitely livelier.

"What did your brother even do?"

"Me."

"Huh?"

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head dismissively. He needed to check his hearing soon enough. He wanted to focus on breaking Naruto's interest in his interest on taking Naruto's interest all for himself. He can't show any sign of passion for Naruto while the younger one was interrogating him.

"Yeah . . . I don't like you, Naruto—so . . . Whatever you're thinking, might as well put it in the memory shredder."

Curious eyes sparkled toward Sasuke's direction. It took tons of willpower to not return the stare. He coughed and tried to wear that frigid expression that the Uchiha had trademarked over the course of decades and centuries.

"Sasuke, come on . . . You—"

"Good night, Naruto." Sasuke walked to the switch and placed his finger on the stick, yet to shut it off. "You can either take the sofa or get lost and go find another guy to take you in their room."

Naruto hadn't realized that he was poking Sasuke's desire. A few more presses could make Sasuke force Naruto to stay on the bed and let his emotions win over the stalemate against his own hesitations.

"You can't keep that soulless look forever, Sasuke."

That was true.

"While you can sometimes be cold over lots of other people, I know you are still human inside."

Hell no. The amount of desire he had for Naruto was inhumane.

"So, yes, I can pretty much deduce that you love me, teme."

Damn it. Sasuke was cornered.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke cut him off. "Just go to sleep, dobe. You're—" Sasuke lost his voice over his realization and the weak summons of late-night drizzling. He shut the lights off and slid under his blanket, with Naruto still staring at Sasuke.

"Can you get off my bed? Take the sofa . . . or the floor. I don't care."

Naruto wanted to protest, but it seemed that he really can't do anything about it, knowing that Sasuke always made sure everything went Sasuke's way. He obliged and curled into a ball to keep himself warm.

The thought of Sasuke liking the other pestered both of them as silence crept across the room, with both of the boys unable to get a wink of sleep with all of their unorganized thoughts. Sasuke was full of regret for letting his mouth shoot off. Naruto was even more bothered.

 _He called me "dobe." Just like in the letter._

 _I called him "dobe." Idiot._

There was nothing much for Naruto to say, except: "Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. He gripped the fabric of his blanket. "I beg to differ, Naruto."

* * *

Kiba was out with Hinata to help her capture some photographs for the annual school photography folio when a cold rain poured across the school. They headed to Dormitory 3-A, which was the dorm where the Namikaze brothers were in—also Kiba himself and Sasuke. His curses and her censorships escaped their throats on their way there. Hinata grumbled. Both of them were soaked. Fortunately, her camera wasn't as dripping as Hinata was.

"Your dorm, need I say it . . . uh . . . really doesn't have scenery that is up to par with stuff I could make excellent pictures out of, considering that it lacks flowers around your area."

"But," Kiba asked, "Isn't photography about extracting the best qualities of an object that one might consider not worthy of their time?"

Hinata paused for a second while she was brushing some parts of her camera. She smiled. Kiba was catching on to the stuff she taught him about photography. "Right. And for that—" She tiptoed a bit to reach Kiba's lips, only for the boy to grab her waist and lift her in the air, performing one of the longest kisses they've gotten themselves into.

The heat bubbled inside Kiba's stomach. A comforting heat—as he may describe it. He wanted that humidity of kissing to be always present—exclusively with Hinata. His lips brushed against Hinata's forehead as she disconnected the kiss, chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh—teehee—it's nothing. Kissing is just more fun that I thought," Hinata said as she was put down. The touch of Kiba's arms around her left fireworks all over the areas he had touched. She straightened her back.

"Damn right it is."

Kiba remembered his call about an hour ago. Damn that Sasuke. He probably could suggest a few destinations in mind where there was plenty of photography material. He sighed.

"Well—for payback—I think we could take a sneak-peek on Sasuke with that special branded Hyuga lens you have. What's it called again?"

Hinata clamped his mouth shut. "Don't go announcing it, Kiba. The Byakugan isn't even released yet to the public." Kiba nodded. It took only a few moments for Hinata to return to her cautious self. "Plus, isn't it invasion of privacy if we go look at his private room without any form of consent?"

"Eh, it's not like I'll tell it to anyone. I bet it's gonna be uninteresting anyway."

"Right . . . " mumbled Hinata. She followed Kiba to Room 120. She fixed the special lens on her camera and crouched. Said lens was developed by the Hyuga Company. It was a lens that had a built-in unique X-Ray that could see past through approximately six inches of a surface. It hasn't been released yet due to the law of privacy. The Hyuga was still going through due process to legalize and release the lens to the public. But for then—

She fixed the camera on the room. Clicking sounds were produced from the activation of the lens. It took some time for the camera to focus—about enough time to have Hinata to get her legs straining. Knowing how the view finder wasn't able to see through, she looked through the LCD display.

And even if it was in a black-and-white display, Hinata knew what she saw. Nails pricked her skin and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Even so, a small smile crept up to her face. Just a thin one, without exposure of her teeth.

Her finger placed pressure on the shutter release.

"Lemme see."

Kiba switched to the gallery. The photo that flashed made him gulp his astonishment down. Eventually, he just chuckled. The photo may not be clear, but it was clear enough for him to see what was happening inside.

It showed Sasuke massaging Naruto's golden hair while he was fast asleep.

"I think . . ." Hinata muttered, "Uhm . . . yes—I've observed Sasuke taking an interest in Naruto from afar for a while now." She switched the view of the screen so she can have a three-by-three view of her captured photos. "I uh . . . have proof."

Kiba raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

She showed him the first photo. It showed Menma handing Naruto a glass of water in the cafeteria, with that unmistakable smile pasted on Naruto's face. Behind Naruto sat Sasuke, with their backs facing each other. Sasuke was stealing a quick glance on Naruto while Ino was showing herself off to the Uchiha.

The second photo revealed a sleeping Menma leaning against a studying Naruto under a cherry blossom tree, with drool dripping on Naruto's pants, in a light hot summer day with green bursting from the ground. In the background, Sasuke was under the comfort of another tree, with his eyes on the twins, and his left hand on a drawing pad.

The third photo, which Hinata thought was the most Kiba could see, was showing Menma planting a small, quick kiss on Naruto's whiskers, with Naruto looking uncomfortably to the other side, on the P.E. field. Sasuke was staring at them with distaste from his eyes, while drinking from his water bottle.

Hinata turned the camera off. The Hyuga lens still demanded lots of energy, even after tweaks and fixes. Kiba said, "So you were basically stalking a stalker?" There was a discoloration in his eyes.

"Well . . . in a way. I've stocked a few more photos, but I think you've seen enough."

Kiba's expression reminded her of the same expression Sasuke had in every photo she received. Envy. With that same lack of energy and flare of negativity, she was sure both of them were jealous. Hinata rolled her eyes and touched Kiba's cheek with her lips.

"Why do you have to get so jealous that quickly? I just . . . noticed. I can't help but capture those moments."

Both of the stood up and Kiba exhaled heavily. He kept a crooked smile. He brushed a lock of purple hair aside. He bubbled, "Sometimes, I forget you're Hinata Hyuga. I don't think Hinata Hyuga would ever betray my faith in her."

"Right you are."

Honestly, Kiba felt horrible for himself. If he had lost his faith in Hinata for just a minute or two, that would directly mean _he_ was the toxic side of the two. Hinata was one of the most pure-of-heart people he had ever encountered. How could he ever let his trust faze like that? He hissed Hinata by the eyebrow.

"Sorry I kinda doubted you, babe. I was just . . . eh—forget it." So as to not get any further in to mind-piercing details, he changed the topic. He patted the camera. "What do you think we should do to that photo?"

In response, Hinata shrugged. "Future use, maybe?" She was as clueless as Kiba was about what they should do.

"You mean blackmail?"

"Wha—Kiba!" She folded her arms. As she tried walking away, she was swept from her feet, with Kiba's nose rubbing on hers. That damn smug smirk. Hinata wanted to kiss those lips.

"I was kidding, Hinata. You're so sensitive."

"Isn't that why you wanted me in the first place?"

Tomatoes and a bit of steam. Hinata hit Kiba again. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's wait till the rain's gone."

* * *

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!"

Menma threw himself to the wall, with remarkable force. For a whole hour, he still cannot sleep. Even with Naruto gone.

He had made a promise when he was a child that he will always be a strong boy—that he will die without shedding a single tear. Perhaps, a few scratches while biking were still acceptable, because he was still a weak child. But there he was, crying a river in the cold night, where one soul was shattered.

Kurama mumbled, "You've messed your bed up."

"I know—goddamnit!" His forehead hurt against the cream wall. He could hear his blood racing across his body. He gulped. "I'm so scared, Kurama."

"Hm. Scared of what?"

There was silence in the room, for probably a few seconds. Those seconds felt like hours. Menma fell to his knees and leaned his body on the wall.

"I don't want to lose another member of my family. Naruto's all I have."

Kurama didn't want to make a joke, but he had to. "Ouch. I don't want to feel left out, kid."

"Whatever."

He felt a soft paw on his bare right foot. "Nose." Menma held his head back to see a pool of red on his pajama shirt. He had been so filled to the brim that he failed to notice such a miniscule thing. His mouth tasted bitter. He grunted as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his pajama and threw it at the sink.

He admired his figure in front of the mirror. Ever since ignoring Naruto, somehow, he had been able to focus on the gym. A slow progress, but he saw himself getting a bit more fit than before. Still well-toned, but . . . _harder_. He clogged his left nostril and rinsed his hands. The sight of blood swirling down the drain was somehow satisfying, seeing the whirlpool that the Uzumaki family had inherited. He looked back again at the mirror. He smiled a weak smile.

"No wonder Naruto wants to level up more than the casual brotherly affection."

"Well, no. The brat isn't like that. He likes the heart."

"A lot of people like the heart, Kurama; but it would be a false statement if I declare that people didn't want the body also. But hey, I'm just building my pride here. Might as well build it if Naruto hates me."

"Then," Kurama scoffed, "let me break it. If Naruto went for the brains, he might as well have entered politics and made disowning brothers legal. Hell, he wouldn't even have found romantic interest in you, much less platonic. And he would stop at nothing to get that law legal. You, of all people, should know that."

Menma sighed. He spit a dark red marble of phlegm. Disgusting. He discarded the tissue stuffed in his nose and replaced it with a new one.

"But," Kurama continued, "as I said, Naruto chases hearts. So there must be a shit ton of good inside of you. Utilize that good to—"

"Forgive him. Yeah, I know." He cradled Kurama into his arms and settled him down on his bed. He opened the freezer, the precipitate embracing his bare chest. He grabbed an ice cream container and a spoon. He shuffled back to his bed and fished for the television remote under his pillow. The TV flashed to life. A Star Wars movie marathon was playing. God, he hated Star Wars at the bottom of his heart, but he couldn't help but watch. There was nothing to do anyway.

He opened the container to find Naruto's side untouched, while Menma's side was almost gone. The container had the two-in-one feature. As always, Naruto had orange while Menma had strawberry. Seeing that orange made Menma bite his lip in guilt.

"I'm pretty sure foxes are not able to eat ice cream," Kurama said. "And I don't think Naruto would eat his share any sooner."

"Yeah—yeah, that's what I'm doing Kurama." He raised his spoon. "This is for you, bro."


End file.
